


That Summer

by Caffeine_Chaos243



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Farmer Dean, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Eileen Leahy, Sam&Eileen, Summer Romance, Veterinarian Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_Chaos243/pseuds/Caffeine_Chaos243
Summary: Dean is the only one left to run his family's farm after Sammy goes to college. He works through the slow passing days in a haze. When the local veterinarian hires a freshly graduated Cas to shadow him, something changes for Dean. He finds something he wants in life, even though the knowledge of Cas's looming departure is heavy on both of their minds.





	1. Ruby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts), [CassieWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWinchester/gifts).



> This is for two of my closest friends who have continually inspired me in many ways. I hope you guys like this one!

                A gentle knock sounded on the front door, startling Dean from his doze. It had been a long day trying to get the crops planted and the sun had not been a friend. His hand hurt from where the dog had bitten him, but he wasn’t mad. He stroked the greying dog’s head with a sad sigh and stood from the green couch with a groan. He walked to the front door and opened it with a nod of greeting for Doc Walker.

                The local veterinarian was in his 70’s. A thin man with an impressive amount of hidden strength, he stretched his scarred hand out. Dean grasped it and thanked him for coming. The man’s sharp green gaze swept past Dean and into the house.

                “I know you’re busy, doc.”

                “I’m never too busy to help. You should know that by now, boy.” Doc said with a rough 50-year smoker’s voice. Dean nodded and motioned behind him.

                “Ruby is on the couch.”

                Doc nodded and strode past. Movement caught Dean’s eye and he jumped slightly as a throat cleared from the doorway. He turned to find a young guy with startling blue eyes and messy black hair staring after Doc with a slight look of panic. _Well young compared to Doc. He’s probably my age._ The guy was a couple inches shorter than Dean as he looked up to meet his gaze.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/36349979991/in/dateposted-public/)

                “I’m uh, Cas… Castiel Novak. Sorry. I’m shadowing Doctor Walker for the summer.” He said in a surprisingly gravelly voice. Dean nodded and motioned him inside before shutting the door and walking to the living room. 

                Doc was kneeling next to the couch and listening to Ruby’s chest. She whined pathetically and Dean’s heart constricted. He wasn’t ready for her to go. Doc looked around and shook his head.

                “I’m afraid her cancer is back, son. I’m sorry. I really don’t think she can handle more treatments.” He said. Dean felt deflated.

                “How am I supposed to tell Sammy?” Dean asked. He walked over and sat by the dog, stroking her fur. “He loved her.” The memory of his little brother walking in the door with a half drowned, blood covered puppy and the hugest smile on his face slammed into Dean’s mind and he sighed.

                “Do you mind if Cas here does it?” Doc said softly. Dean shrugged, not caring. He continued to pet the dog’s head as she closed her milky eyes at his touch.

                “You’ve been such a good girl.” He whispered as Castiel, Cas, took Doc’s place. “You saved Sammy. I’m forever in your debt for that.” He rubbed one of her ears as he watched Cas ready a syringe in his peripheral.

                “Are you ready?” Cas said softly.

            "Yes" Dean replied as he shook his head no. He met the new guy’s gaze and set his jaw. _He probably thinks I’m a crybaby._ He looked back at the dog. _I don’t give a damn._ He nodded again and stroked Ruby’s head, hoping she knew how loved she was. Tears blurred his vision as Cas administered the shot. 


	2. Had Me From Hello

                A couple days later, Cas was almost to his two bedroom apartment when he walked right into someone. The groceries he was carrying spilled as the guy cursed and dropped a box. Cas apologized profusely as he crouched to pick up the mess. He looked up to find a pair of the greenest eyes he’d ever seen glaring at him.

                “Oh. Hiya Cas.” Dean Winchester drawled, his frown disappearing instantly. Cas blinked a couple times before his thoughts could form. Dean had on a tight black t-shirt with a skull in the center of the chest, and dark blue jeans that fit him  _well._  He realized he was staring and jerked his gaze away.     

“I wasn’t watching at all, I’m sorry.” He picked up the box that had fallen at his feet. Dean shrugged and reached for it. A wave of guilt washed over him as Dean pulled out a small urn with the name Ruby engraved on the side.

                “I’m so s-“

                “It’s okay. Nothing happened.” Dean cut him off as he replaced the urn and set the box on the sidewalk. He crouched and started gathering Cas’s spilled groceries. Cas leaned over to help and soon the bags were back in his hands, and the box in Dean’s.

                “I’m really sorry about your dog.” Cas said sincerely. He knew how it felt to lose a pet.

                “She was really my brother’s. But since he went to school we bonded.” He frowned down at his bandaged hand. “Miss her though.” He muttered just loud enough that Cas could hear.

                “I lost a dog right before I went to vet school. Her name was Lucy and she was such a little shit.” He smirked at the memory and was surprised to see Dean smirk too. They stood there for a moment, the sun warming the top of Cas’s head, before Dean cleared his throat and shifted the box.

                “Anyway, I need to get home. It was nice seein’ ya, Cas.” He nodded before he walked past and continued down the sidewalk.  _Do his knees have a restraining order against each other?_  Cas thought as he watched the bowlegged man walk away. He shook his head and hefted his bag before crossing the street to get home.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/36441570296/in/dateposted-public/)

                He nodded at one of his neighbors as he entered the apartment building. She smiled back and tugged on the arm of her young daughter as they left. He had to set the groceries down in order to fish the keys from the pocket of his jeans. The door opened to reveal a quaint apartment. Cas liked it, especially compared to the stupid dorms he had been in for the past 8 years. He set the bags on the table and set to work unloading them.

                It was an hour later when Cas’s phone went off. He stirred the boiling noodles quick then hurried to the table to answer the phone.

                “This is Cas.” He said as he returned to the chicken on the stove.

                “Hey, son. This is Doc. I have a case on the outskirts of town. When can I grab you?”

                “Oh uh.” Cas looked at his almost completed supper. “Is it urgent? My food Is almost done.”

                “Well pack it to go. I’ll be there in 6 minutes.”

                Doc hung up and Cas sighed. He had been in town for three weeks now and still had yet to eat a home cooked meal in his own apartment. A fresh one anyway. He dug around for a container and hurried to finish the meal before Doc arrived.  _Is this how life will always be once I land a job in the fall?_   _Never able to just chill?_ He turned the stove off and reached for the food containers. He filled one for Doc as well and grabbed his bag of equipment before hurrying to the door. 


	3. Foaling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks later, one of Dean's horses is about to foal. He calls in for the vet, but Cas appears in his place and gets stuck at the ranch because of a storm. They get to know each other a little more.

The rain pounded the ground mercilessly. Thunder broke the sky and lightning danced across the cracks as Dean ran for the tall blur of a barn. After he pushed the big doors closed, he shrugged out of his now soaked leather jacket and threw it across the door of Mick’s stall. As he hurried to the chestnut mare’s stall, he ran his hands through his dripping hair. He opened the door as she paced, making noises of discomfort.

                “Hey Ellen. Easy girl.” He called softly as he grabbed her halter. She huffed as she leaned her big head against his chest. He stroked her face as she danced in place. “You’ll be okay, girl.”

                With a sigh Dean turned and stepped out of the stall. She made to follow him but he halted her with a hand on her nose. “No no no. You stay” He shut the door firmly then returned to his coat. He dug through the pockets for his cell phone and glanced back at the laboring mare as he dialed Doctor Walker’s number. He sighed as it went to voicemail.

                “Hey Doc, it’s Dean...uh Winchester. So Ellen is ready to have her foal but I think she’s struggling. It would ease my mind if you could come out. It’s uh. 8:30 now. Give me a call.”

                Dean hung up and slid his phone into his pocket. The barn had quieted and he couldn’t tell if it were from the storm or the impending birth. He looked over as Mick stuck his dark head over the stall walls to nicker at Ellen. Dean walked to the grain room and mixed up warm mash for all of the horses.

                He was sitting near Ellen’s head on the floor of her stall as she huffed and groaned. “I sure hope the foal isn’t breech.” He said softly as he stroked her neck.

                “I should be able to help if it is.” A gravelly voice called. Dean jumped a foot, startling the mare.

                “What the hell!” He said with a string of curses as he rose to his feet. Cas Novak was standing outside of the stall in a pair of slacks and a white shirt and tie. He had a long beige trench coat folded over one arm and he used his free hand to smooth his sopping hair.

                “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said in a low voice. “Doctor Walker was not available so I came.”

                “Well there’s that at least.” Dean nodded, his heart still refusing to stay in his chest. He worked to slow it as he stood and opened the door for Cas who nodded and dropped a big duffel bag on the floor before walking to the horse. It had been several weeks since they had run into each other in town.

                “She has been struggling for a while now.” Dean leaned against the stall wall and watched as Cas ran his hands over the horse and checked her over. After several minutes he stood with a frown.

                “Is something wrong?” Dean asked, concern leaking into his voice.

                Cas looked up, his brow heavily creased. He shook his head as he dusted his pants off. “What? Oh no. She’s okay. I can’t find anything wrong.” He brushed at the dust on his pants again. “I take it this is her first?”

                “Yeah.” Dean crossed his arms and watched the other man’s futile attempt to stay clean. With a sigh, Cas gave up and looked up, pinning Dean with piercing blue eyes.

                “Do you have a restroom I can use?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and looked at the horse again.

                “She’ll be okay.” Cas assured. “We’ll come back out in a bit. Not hovering will help her relax.” He brushed past Dean who glared at his back.  Dean looked over the gate and called to the horse.

                “I’ll be back sooner than later. You got this, girl.” The horse huffed in response and repositioned her front hooves.

                Dean found himself glancing at the other man as they pulled their coats on. Cas was looking around the barn and muttering to himself. As his gaze met Dean’s, he quieted and averted his gaze. Dean placed his hands on the door. “Ready yourself.” He said before pushing the door and slipping out.       He heard the rustle of the trench coat before torrential rain muted all sounds. He hurried to the house as the cold rain pounded against his face and shoulders. He almost made it to the two story house before he heard an _oof_. He looked over his shoulder to find Cas on his back in the big puddle Dean had jumped over. He smirked and turned around, proffering a hand for the muddy man.

                Cas’s grip was strong as he grasped Dean’s hand and was hauled to his feet. Dean kept hold of his arm as they mounted the stairs onto the porch and Dean pulled open the screen door. He leaned in close so Cas could hear him.

                “Leave your shoes out here!” He called over the booming sky before stepping inside the house. His socks were soaked through, as were his jeans and flannel shirt. He peeled the button up off and was pleased to find his faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt was dry. He turned to find a bedraggled Cas standing awkwardly in the doorway.

                “Do you have a change of clothes in your car?” Dean asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

                “No. I do not.”  Cas said as he shrugged out of his muddied coat. “I was on my way to a dinner when I got Doc’s call.” He frowned and looked around for somewhere to put the coat.

                Dean stepped forward and took the coat. “Only here a few weeks and already chasing after the local ladies, huh?” He joked as he shook the coat out.

                “Uh no. Bobby Singer invited me to dinner with his son.” Cas said. Dean watched Cas watch as he hung his coat up in the entryway closet. _This is a mess. Needs to be cleaned._ Cas’s words sunk in then and he turned around.

                “Wait…Bobby was having dinner tonight?” He asked, thoroughly confused. _When did he say that?_

                “Yes. He’s been planning it for a couple weeks he said.” Cas cocked his head to the side. Dean tried not to laugh at the puppyish look Cas sported.

                “Well shit. I need to call him then.”

                “Why is that, Dean?” Cas asked as Dean turned and strode towards the kitchen.

                “Because his two dinner dates aren’t going to show up.” Dean called over his shoulder. He could tell Cas had more questions but he already had the kitchen phone to his ear as he waited for Bobby to answer. He looked over at the fridge where pictures of his family had been in place for years, some of them since he was a kid. Bobby picked up and Dean explained the situation. Bobby understood, as he always did, but Dean felt awful for standing him up. He eyed the photo of 13 year old Dean and Bobby playing football in the front yard of this house. _I need to be better about visiting him. He’s across town, not a state away._

Dean turned to the lightning lit window as he chatted with Bobby a bit more. He hung up after rescheduling the dinner and turned to find Cas in front of the fridge. Dean’s brow furrowed as he silently walked over and stood behind Cas’s shoulder. He followed the blue gaze to a photo of Dean, Sammy, Bobby, and Bobby’s wife Ellen. Dean smiled at the memory.

                “How do you know Bobby?” Cas asked softly, startling Dean.

                “He uh. He raised Sammy and me. That’s my little brother.” Dean reached an arm over Cas’s shoulder to point at the picture.

                “What about your parents?”

                “Mom died of cancer when I was 10.Dad left shortly afterwards.  Lived with Bobby and Ellen then.”

                “I’m very sorry, Dean.” Cas turned, putting his face inches from Dean. _He smells like cinnamon._ He inhaled again before realizing it then stepped away at the same time as Cas took a step back. Dean cleared his throat.

                “It was a long time ago. I’ve had a good life. I miss Mom but I don’t really remember much about Dad. Nothing good anyway.”

                “I’m still sorry.”

                “Thanks? Do you want a drink?”

                “A restroom?”

                “Oh shit that’s right. It’s down the hall to the right.”

                “Thank you.” Cas nodded and walked away. Dean found himself watching him walk away and he shook his head. _He_ is _handsome._  Dean swung both ways, but he had never really acted on it. Not in this small Kansas town. He followed Cas down the hall and stepped into his bedroom, across the hall from the bathroom.

                Dean stripped off his soaked jeans and socks and changed into clean ones. He paused before he left, eyeing the bathroom door. After a moment he returned to his closet and pulled out another outfit. He carefully folded the shirt and jeans and stepped across the hall. His knock on the bathroom door was timid, though he wasn’t sure why.

                Cas opened the door. His hair was now spiked and he was holding a towel to it. His shirt was still clinging wetly across his chest. Dean handed him the clothes and turned away, striding to the kitchen without a word.

                He was watching the noisy coffee maker dribble coffee into the pot when Cas appeared in the kitchen. Dean glanced over, but did a double take at the way he leaned against the door frame. Dean’s jeans were a little baggy on him, but the AC/DC shirt fit him well. Dean swallowed once as he raked his eyes over the guy’s lithe body. _Shit. Maybe I should spike this. I’m going to need it._

                “Thank you for loaning the clothes, Dean.” Cas said in that gravelly voice. Dean nodded and reached for the cupboard of mugs.

                “You want some coffee?”

                “Only if you have creamer.” Cas replied as he sat at the table.

                “Yeah I do.”

                Dean busied himself with getting everything out and ready. He poured the coffee and handed the hot mug to Cas before sitting at the table across from him.

                “So should we go check on her now?” Dean asked, glancing out of the big kitchen windows towards the barn.

                Cas had the mug close to his face and was breathing in deeply, oblivious to Dean’s question. His eyes were closed and a light smile played on his lips. Dean found himself smirking at the sight, until Cas’s eyes opened and looked straight at him. Dean ducked his head, embarrassed for having been caught staring.

                “What did you ask?” Cas inquired as he poured a ridiculous amount of creamer into the coffee.

                “Should we go check on Ellen?”

                Cas gave him that confused puppy dog look again. “You named a horse after your adoptive mother?”

                “Yeah. Well she got El for me when I was a teenager. I was a real tough guy, dumbass at the time. Was kind of a sobering moment for me really. I owe Ellen a lot. The woman and horse.”

                “That’s a sweet sentiment.” Cas replied as he sipped his coffee. Dean shrugged, embarrassed. They both looked up as the rain slowly considerably. The sky had an eerie green cast to it and Dean groaned.

                “No not today.” He stood from his chair and hurried outside. As he paused on the porch, his socks soaking up the water that had gathered there, he looked to the sky. He didn’t see any signs of a funnel cloud but he knew it could happen.

                “So I’m going to run to the barn and check on her. Wait here and I’ll be back.”

                A hand on his arm pulled him to a stop as he went to jump down the stairs. He looked over to find Cas staring at him with a concerned expression. “What’s happening?” He asked. Dean frowned for a moment before he realized Cas wasn’t from Tornado Alley.

                “We could get a twister. I want to be prepared just in case. It’ll be okay, just stay here and if anything happens go to the basement okay?”

                “Uh okay. “He released Dean’s arm and Dean hurried to the barn. He realized as he hit the ground that he hadn’t stopped to put shoes on. _Oh well. Tomorrow is laundry day anyway._ He loped across the yard while the sky held the rain at bay.

                Ellen was lying down again. Her ears flickered towards him but she otherwise ignored him. Mick nickered but Dean shushed him. “You doing okay, girl?” He asked. The horse ignored him. _Cas said she would be fine. He has to know what he’s talking about right? All those years of vet school._ Dean made sure her water was full then hurried outside.

                Halfway across the yard, ping pong ball sized hail began falling. “Oh shit.” Dean groaned. He hurried to the porch as one struck his shoulder. He lifted his arms to shield his face after one struck his cheek, another the top of his head. He bounded onto the porch, his sodden socks making his footing slippery. He fumbled for a handhold to keep from falling as his socks lost their grip on the aged wood. A strong grasp on his arm kept him from face planting and he looked up at Cas’s worried face.

                “Thanks, man.” Dean panted as Cas helped him to stand. He froze when Cas’s hand appeared on the side of his face. He must have looked more freaked out than he meant to, because Cas caught his gaze and snatched his hand away.

                “Sorry. You’re bleeding.” Cas mumbled as he stepped back. Dean wiped at his cheek with a knuckle.

                “So I am. Let’s get inside.” He opened the door for both of them, and Cas ducked under his arm to go in. Dean reached up and brushed at the warm spot where Cas’s hand had been and followed him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	4. Morning After The Storm

 Being so close to Dean made Cas’s heart race erratically. Cas hoped the blood pounding in his ears was only noticeable to him, because he didn’t want to explain Dean why his heart was working so hard. They were sitting back at the kitchen table and Cas was cleaning the already-bruising cut on Dean’s cheek. He smelled like leather and horses and rain. Cas kept finding himself inhaling slow, long breaths to capture the scent.

                “So where are you from, Cas?” Dean asked. His bright eyes opened as Cas stepped back, finished.

                “Oh uh Chicago.”

                “Really? What’s that like?” Dean slouched back in his chair and folded his arms. Cas packed up the small first aid kit Dean had procured from the bathroom.

                “It’s alright. Busy. Convenient.” He looked up with a smirk. “The grocery stores don’t close at 9pm. I miss that.”

                Dean chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. Good ole small town Kansas for ya.” He stood and walked to the large windows that rested above the sink. Cas watched him from the corner of his eyes, enjoying the view as Dean leaned against the sink to stare at the darkening sky.

                _You need to stop, Cas. He won’t be into you._ Cas sighed softly and reached for his cold coffee. A hard crack of thunder startled him and the coffee jumped onto the floor. He cursed and looked down.

                “You’re supposed to drink the coffee.” Dean said as he appeared with a towel. Cas’s cheeks warmed as he leaned down to clean the mess. Cas put the coffee on the table and blew out a breath.

                “I’m sorry.” He said. Dean looked up at him with a frown.

                “Ya don’t need to apologize for an accident, man. It’s okay.”

                “Okay.” Cas closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. He opened his eyes again before Dean could stand.

                “So you have a brother that’s in college?” Cas offered as a way to break the silence and move past his awkwardness.

                “Yeah he’s going to be a lawyer. He is the smartest guy I know.” Dean tossed the towel towards the sink and looked to Cas when it made it. Cas smirked. “To be honest, I think he’s gonna tell us he’s engaged soon. He’s been with a girl for a couple years now. I have a bet going with Bobby on how long they wait.”

                “You sound proud of him.” Cas offered as Dean motioned him to the living room. Cas followed and looked around better than the last time he had been in the room. The green couch was the only real furniture besides the coffee table, TV, and TV stand.  The walls were sparingly decorated. The most prominent adornment being photos. He wondered if Dean had put them up or his mom. Adoptive mom.

                “So you’re form Chicago, why the hell did you come here?” Dean asked as he propped his feet on the coffee table. Cas sat on the couch opposite of Dean.

                “This was one of the vets on the list that were looking for shadows. It just worked out the best.” Cas shrugged.

                “Well it’s good to have you. Sorry you’re stuck here cause of the storm though. Do you want to watch something?”

                “I’m not really big into television.” Cas admitted. “I prefer reading. But lately I don’t even have time for that. Doc has me going all over all throughout the day. By the time I get home I’m exhausted.”

                “I know how that is.” Dean murmured.

                “Have you always wanted to be a farmer?” Cas asked.

                “Hell no. I had all kinds of dreams. Play professional baseball, work in a vintage car repair shop, be a history teacher. Lots of things.” 

                “Why didn’t you pursue any of those?”

                He looked over as Dean looked down at his hands. “Well Bobby hurt his back and couldn’t walk. Sammy was about to graduate high school and I had just been hanging around doing gen eds at the closest community college. I dropped my classes and took over the farm. Bobby felt bad, I could tell, but I couldn’t let this place just be sold. There’s too much history here. It’s home. Plus Sammy would have a better chance with his career than I would.”

                “Family is important to you.” Cas said softly before he realized it. Dean huffed and shrugged one shoulder. The hail had stopped almost as soon as it started but the rain danced against the windows still. Cas sighed, suddenly weary from the day.

                “Are you hungry?” Dean asked suddenly. Cas looked over with a nod.

                “I had a poptart this morning.” He replied sheepishly. Dean gave him a look before shaking his head.

                “C’mon. I’ll make us a late dinner.” He pulled Cas from the couch by the hand and Cas followed him to the kitchen with a smile.

 

                Cas’s back itched like crazy as he slowly pulled himself from a fitful sleep. He reached around to scratch and his hand grasped hay. He frowned before opening his eyes and looked around. His head rested against rough wood as he lay in a pile of straw inside an otherwise empty horse stall. He blinked a few times, trying to orientate himself.

                “Mornin’.” A low voice called softly. Cas looked around until his eyes settled on the man standing over him.

                “Hey.” Cas yawned and stood, brushing the unfamiliar jeans free of hay.

                “You conked out and I didn’t want to bother you. It’s morning now though.”

                Cas nodded, the events of the night before coming back to him. He looked back up at Dean to find him beaming.

                “The foal doing okay?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and turned towards the stall and Cas followed.

                Inside of Ellen’s stall, under her legs, was a long legged, palomino filly. The baby stood on unsure hooves and watched them cautiously. Dean leaned against the stall next to him, their elbows touching.

                “Her name is Jo.” He turned with a devastating smile that left butterflies battling in Cas’s stomach.

                “I’m glad everything went smoothly.” Cas said with another yawn.

                “Thank you for being here. It really eased my mind to have someone to talk to.”

                “And having a veterinarian on hand?” Cas smirked and Dean rolled his eyes.

                “Yeah that too.”

                Cas chuckled as he reached into his pocket for his vibrating phone. “This is Cas.”

                “We have a case, son. Can you meet me at the Harley’s on 6th street asap?” Doc rasped into the phone.

                “Yeah I’m at the Winchester farm now but I can get there in like twenty?”

                “Why are you way out there?”

                “Dean’s mare had a foal last night, remember?”

                “Oh that’s right. Okay well hurry up.” Doc hung up and Cas groaned as his stomach growled.

                “Does anywhere in town sell donuts?” He asked as he pocketed his phone. Dean shook his head.

                “Not this early. I have bagels and coffee though.”

                “That would be amazing. You’re my hero.”  Cas looked over at Dean who was smiling. Before Dean turned away, Cas was certain he saw a blush appear on his freckle covered cheeks. _I made Dean Winchester blush. Damn_. Cas’s smile only grew as he followed the bow legged beauty back to the ranch house.


	5. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hurries to prepare for Sam and Eileen's arrival after short notice

                Dean found the following week to pass too slowly. He worked his normal long days but they suddenly seemed to drag. He had the dinner date at Bobby and Ellen’s marked for Saturday, and he kept telling himself that wasn’t the reason time seemed to slow so drastically. He also kept trying to shake the mental pictures of Cas his mind had taken. Those blue eyes were haunting him.

                Thursday night, as Dean was sitting down to eat supper, the kitchen phone rang. He sighed and rose from the table to answer it.

                “Hello?”

                “Hey Dean!” Sam said happily. He leaned against the counter as he smiled.

                “Heya Sammy. How is school?”

                “Oh it’s alright. Pretty much the same as it was when you called about Ruby. How’s the farm?”

                “It’s good. Still surviving.” Dean looked out the window as an owl called from the big tree in the back yard. “So what warrants this call?”

                “Well I wanted to know if it would bother you if Eileen and I stay there this weekend.”

                “As in two days from now? Saturday?” Dean asked as his eyebrows knitted together.

                “Yeah. Unless it isn’t oka-“

                “Sam you will always be welcome home. You should know that. I’m looking forward to meeting Eileen too.”

                “She is eager to meet the family. We are planning to be there Friday night actually, if that’s okay.”

                Dean let his gaze scan the parts of the house he could see. He wasn’t super into cleaning the place, but it wasn’t awful. Still, he needed Sam to be proud to come home. “Yeah that will be great. I am really looking forward to it.”

                “That’s awesome, man. Okay well I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”

                Okay, Sammy. Keep me updated on your drive.”

                “Will do. Bye Dean!” Sam hung up and Dean slowly put the phone back on the wall. He looked around the room before his gaze settled on his untouched food. _Well, first things first._ He walked over and sat back down to eat.

 

                The morning sun painted the sky in soft pinks and baby blues. Dean sang softly to himself as he turned the horses out to pasture and cleaned their stalls. He worked quickly, knowing he had a lot to do in a small amount of time.

                By 8 am he was done with the outside chores. As he kicked his boots off on the porch he noticed the dog’s food bowl was empty. He reached around the corner inside the front door and grabbed the bag of dog food before he realized there was no longer a dog to be fed. With a sad sigh he let the bag settled onto the floor and walked inside.

                The phone was ringing shrilly as he started for the second floor. He changed course and hurried to answer it, his socks slipping on the worn wood floors. He grabbed the phone and answered it before he put it to his ear.

                “Hello?”

                “Dean? It’s Ellen.”

                Dean smiled and relaxed. “Hey Ellen. How are you?”

                “I’m well. Are you ready for me to head over there?”

                “What do you mean?”

                “You need help cleaning for Sam and his girlfriend, do you not?”

                “Well I wouldn’t say no…. but how…?”

                “Sam let me know they were joining us for dinner Saturday and that you offered to keep them there.”

                “Well this is his home.”

                “I know that. I also know you aren’t the cleanliest person.”

                “Hey now. I am plenty clean.”

                “You tell yourself that, honey. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

                Dean started to reply but the dial tone sounded and he closed his mouth. He hung the phone up with a slight smile before he jogged up the stairs to get cleaned up.

 

                True to her word, Ellen pulled up exactly 20 minutes after her call. Dean had showered and changed but as his adoptive mother squinted at him as she rose from the car he worried what she would say. _Probably another talk about being alone. Or not dating. Or something._ He scratched the scruff along his jaw as he walked over to her for a hug.

                “Well at least you smell nice. C’mon let’s get to work.”

                Dean chuckled as he turned and followed her back into the house. 

 

                As Dean carried an armful of laundry through the kitchen where Ellen was washing the counters, he paused. A thought had been on his mind for days but he hadn’t thought up a legitimate reason to ask. She noticed him stop and looked up expectantly.

                “So uh, how did you meet the vet? The er, the new one I mean.”

                “Castiel?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded.

                “A stray cat decided to make its home at the bar. We called Doc in to make sure it was up to date on shots and stuff. He was tagging along. Sweet boy.”

                “El he’s my age.” Dean said.

                “Yeah and you’ll always be a boy in my eyes. Now shush and get ready for your brother.”

                Dean shook his head and headed to the laundry room.

 

 

                 Ellen left an hour before supper time, which left Dean with just enough time to run to the store for food to stock the fridge. Sammy ate at least double the amount of food that Dean had in one sitting. As he was hurrying towards the checkout, his cart crashed into another before he had a chance to see around the corner. He backed up and apologized before he looked up to see who he had run into.

                His breath caught when he found himself staring into a bottomless blue pit that belonged to Castiel’s eyes. Cas’s hair was crazy and wild, but Dean found himself smiling at it. His eyes quickly scanned over the rest of him too, taking in the tight black t-shirt and well-fitting jeans. He jerked his gaze back to Cas’s face and noticed a slight blush spotting his cheeks. _God damn._

                “Heya Cas.” Dean smiled. Cas’s lips spread in a smile.

                “Good afternoon, Dean.”

                “Are you still coming to Bobby’s for supper tomorrow?”

                “Yes I plan to be there. There is a surgery I have to tend to beforehand so I might be a little late.”

                “Well we will wait for ya.” Dean offered. Cas smiled again and ducked his head. They stood awkwardly for a moment longer before Dean mumbled an excuse to leave. Cas backed up so Dean could go past. From behind him he heard Cas call out softly.

                “See you tomorrow, Dean.”

                Dean couldn’t wipe the stupid grin from his face as he checked out. . 


	6. Dinner at Bobby's

                Castiel adjusted his thin blue tie nervously. _Why am I nervous? I’ve met most of them before. It’s just a dinner. Chill out._ As he got out of his car the sky drizzled on him. It was hard to see where the clouds ended and the darkening evening sky started.  The image of Dean smiling over at him from across the shopping cart hit him again and like a love-struck teen, his heart started palpitating. He set his jaw as music drifted through the door of the small house and down to the street where he was parked. _Get it together._

                He stepped onto the curb as a car horn sounded from the driveway, startling him. He slipped and wiped out in the wet grass, groaning as he realized his jeans were muddied now. He sat up as a figure hurried over to him.

                “Oh shit. I’m sorry Cas.” Dean’s rough voice called as he reached down at took Cas’s hand. He smoothly pulled him to his feet and Cas looked up. Dean wore a button up shirt that was open, showing a well-fitting country artist shirt underneath. His jeans were dark. He shaved and Cas found himself missing the scruff.

                “It’s okay. I’m fine.” Cas said as he took in the spiky hair and realized he was inhaling slowly to take in the scent of Dean’s cologne. _Stop it._

                “I didn’t mean to honk. I was-“

                “Dean is that you?” A figure called from the house, interrupting Dean. They turned in unison to see a tall figure filling the doorway.

                “Yeah Sammy. I’ll be right in!” Dean called back before turning to Cas.

                “Shall we?”

                Cas nodded but his courage was faked. He glanced sideways at Dean as they walked up the slight hill to the house, but his gaze dropped quickly when he found Dean looking at him from the corner of his eyes. _Shit._

               

                The house was small and quaint. As they were ushered to the table, it was clear to Cas that Bobby and Ellen were kind and obviously loved the Winchester boys. He found himself smiling as Bobby told a joke to Sam that had him doubling over in laughter.

                “He thinks he’s funnier than he is.” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear. Cas jumped back before his cheeks heated.

                “I think he’s pretty humorous.”

                Dean smiled and laughed. “Of course you would.”

                Sam’s girlfriend Eileen entered the dining room then and Dean’s attention turned to her, which drew Cas’s. She smiled shyly and went to stand next to Sam. Cas noted that she was brushing their arms together. He also noted the shiny ring on her left hand. He watched as she signed to Bobby. _She’s deaf?_  He looked to Dean, but he had risen to assist Ellen as she carried in a large pot.

                As they all sat down, Cas found himself between Eileen and Dean. The fact that Dean had chosen to sit by him again made Cas feel pleased, but also silly. _You’re a grown man. Quit being so giddy all the time._

                Supper was delicious. Nothing like the quick meals he made at home, or even like the one Dean had made during the storm. Cas could tell Dean had learned a thing or two from Ellen. He tried to not scarf the food, but as he crammed more in his mouth he heard a quiet chuckle from his right.  

                Dean had his elbows on the table and his fork in one hand, poised over his plate. His head was tilted in Cas’s direction and he wore the sexiest smile Cas had ever seen on a man. The fact that it was directed solely at Cas was almost overwhelming. He lifted his hand and chewed behind his fist as his face heated as hot as the steaming dish in front of him. When he swallowed and took a drink he looked to find Dean’s attention on his other side as he spoke to Bobby about the Impala.

                “So Castiel.”  Eileen said on his other side. He turned around, hoping his face had lost the redness it was sporting.

                “Yes?” He asked.

                “How long have you and Dean been together?” She asked thickly as her hands moved smoothly.  Cas started, caught completely unaware. He heard rather than saw Sam snort into his cup before he set it down and put a hand on her arm, drawing her attention. Cas watched as she watched Sam’s mouth.

                “They aren’t together.”

                “But they arrived together?”

                “Just to the house. Dean left the ranch a little while after we did.” Sam turned his hazel gaze to Cas, who was still stupefied by Eileen’s assumption.

                “Have you lived here long?” He asked. Cas shrugged as he scrambled to form words.

                “Uh I uh. Start of the summer. Will head back home once fall hits.” He felt Dean shift behind him but continued. “I am using this job to build credentials so some big veterinarian clinics will consider me.”

                “That’s cool. Have you always been into animal care?”

                “Yes. I love them.”

                “He’s pretty good at his job too.” Dean said from behind Cas. Cas saw the look that Eileen shot Sam before he turned around to face Dean.

                “Thank you, Dean. That means a lot.” Dean winked at him before Ellen called out.

                “Boys will you go to the kitchen and retrieve the dessert? It’s on the oven.”

                Dean picked up his plate and began gathering the other dishes as Cas rose to help. He noticed Sam had risen as well and he tried not to feel embarrassed as he realized she meant the brothers, not him. He avoided making eye contact as he helped clear the table.  They carried the armfuls to the sink before Dean bounced over to the pie that was sitting prettily on the stove. He looked over with a mischievous grin.

                “It’s my favorite.” He beamed as he scooped it up. Cas smirked at his boyish eagerness as Sam retrieved utensils and paper plates. They returned to the table and distributed dessert as Cas sat back down. As they all ate, he looked around the table at the family gathered. He found himself smiling again and wished his family could be so happy. Sam interrupted his thoughts as he cleared his throat.

                “So, we wanted to come home this weekend to share some news.” He smiled over at Eileen before returning his gaze to the table and biting back his grin.

                “I uh, I asked Eileen to marry me and she said yes.” His smile broke through as Ellen clapped once.

                “Well we guessed that from that gorgeous ring.” Ellen said with a smile. She placed her hand on Bobby’s arm and he smiled over at her.

                “Congrats boy.” Bobby looked to Eileen then. “You picked a good one.”

                “I know.” She smiled up at Sam who was beaming. Sam looked behind Cas and he could tell he wanted to know Dean’s reaction.

                The smile in his voice was clear as Dean spoke. “I’m proud of you, Sammy. Happy for you.”

                As the conversation settled a little again, Cas felt a hand on his shoulder briefly. He turned to find Dean still smiling at his brother, but as he noticed Cas’s gaze he looked away and dropped his hand.

                “What a great dinner date, huh?” He asked. Cas was overtly aware of Dean’s knee against his under the table.

                “Yes. It’s wonderful. I’m grateful I was a part of it.”

                “I am too.” Dean said, holding Cas’s gaze for longer than was necessary. It wasn’t until someone called Dean’s name that he looked away. Cas remembered to breathe then and he sat back, feeling buzzed even though there had been no alcohol involved in the evening.

 

                A couple hours later, Cas snuck up beside Ellen to thank her before leaving. She smiled up at him and took his arm.

                “I’m so thankful you joined us. The way you and Sam bantered made it seem as if you’ve always been a part of our family.”               

                Cas ducked his head as a smile hurt his cheeks. She squeezed his arm. “Come by soon okay? I’d love to see you more. I think Dean would like it as well.”

                Cas looked at her to see if she was serious. She smiled innocently at him before bidding him good night and walked over to rest her arms across Bobby’s shoulders. His wheelchair had its own space near the couch and that’s where it was parked as he spoke with the brothers and Eileen.  Cas took one more look at the family before he turned and quietly slipped outside.

                He made it to his car door before the front door opened and Dean hurried down the incline. “Cas, wait!” He called breathlessly. Cas fumbled with his keys and dropped them in a water puddle.

                He grabbed them and stood as Dean rounded the front of the car.  “So uh, thanks for coming tonight.” He said awkwardly. Cas nodded, unsure of what to say. Or why Dean was there. A chilly breeze blew past, hitting Cas with the smell of rain and Dean. He had to fight to keep his eyes from drifting shut at the sweetness of the scents.

                “So Sammy is leaving tomorrow night again. I was wondering if you’d like to come over and watch a movie or something with me.” Dean mumbled as he looked everywhere but at Cas.

                Cas’s heart thudded slowly as Dean’s words sunk in. _Is he asking me out? Er…in? Is this a date?_ “I would love to.” He replied before the words processed in his brain. Dean smiled at him and started to turn away. As he did, he lifted one of his hands and lightly punched Cas’s chest in a playful gesture.  

                “That’s great. I’ll see you then. Have a good night, man.”

                “You too, Dean.” Cas called. He got into his car and watched as the figure returned to the house. He sat behind the wheel for a while, feeling equal parts flabbergasted and ecstatic. _Did Dean just ask me out?_  By the time he got home, the sky was pouring and his face hurt from smiling.


	7. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for sticking with me so far. Sorry the updates are slow. Life is crazy. I hope you like this fluffy chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

                Dean rolled his eyes as he closed his bedroom door.  He could hear Sam and Eileen talking from Sam’s old room and he was fairly sure it wouldn’t be just talking for much longer. He turned his stereo on softly and peeled off his sodden clothes. He wadded them up to throw in the clothes bin, but it was missing. He left them by the door and went to shower.

                After he was dry and clad in boxers he sank onto his mattress, tired from the day. He loved having Sammy there and getting to see him. He loved having a family dinner with Bobby and Ellen. But none of those were the highlight of the day for him. As he laid back his thoughts drifted to the dark haired vet that had captivated him all evening.

                He didn’t realize he was dozing until a steady squeaking sounded from down the hall. Dean’s eyes popped open and he took a moment to place the sound, then he groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. _Good for you, Sammy. Now keep it down._ He moaned internally as the squeaking turned into a pounding against the wall.

                Without his approval, images of Cas popped up behind his eyelids. The sad look in his beautiful eyes as he put Ruby down. The startled blush after they ran into each other on the street. How he looked as he slept in the hay after Jo was born. The wide eyed look he wore as his eyes raked over Dean’s body. The mud on his jeans that Dean had to fight not to brush away. The easy smile on his face as he watched Dean’s family at dinner. How he ate like he wasn’t going to find food again, then blushed like a tomato when he realized Dean was watching. Dean let out a relaxed sigh as the images and sound of Cas’s voice filled his thoughts. 

                The pounding stopped and left the house eerily quiet. Dean found himself missing the sound of other people, though not necessarily _those_ sounds. It had been years since someone else lived in the old house besides him. He uncovered his head and replaced the pillow as he tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere, but ultimately they danced off into dreams of a blue eyed man.

 

 

                The morning sun woke Dean, much earlier than he wanted. He could hear someone moving around somewhere else in the house and groaned. Sam had always been an early riser by choice. Dean pulled himself from bed and got dressed before going downstairs.

                “Nice hedgehog hair.” Sam joked as he cooked breakfast over the stove. Dean nodded, not quite awake enough to care, as he made his way to the coffee maker. He chose the flavor he wanted and decided on the creamer as it spluttered into the pot. Sam was just setting the omelets on the table as Dean pulled his full mug from the counter and walked over.

                “Where’s Eileen?” Dean asked between sips of the scalding liquid. Sam shoveled an obscene amount of food into his mouth before making shower motions with his hands. Dean gave him a look.

                “Well that clears it up.”

                Sam rolled his eyes and took a drink of orange juice. “She is showering and getting ready for the day. We’re going to head out once we get everything packed.”

                “Oh.” Dean wasn’t entirely sure why he felt so downtrodden. He stared at his plate and the food his brother had prepared. “I thought you’d stay a little longer.”

                “Sorry. I have a couple exams this week.” Sam looked up with a worried expression. “We definitely plan to be back for Thanksgiving though!”

                “That’s 5 months away.”

                “I’m sorry Dean.”

                “Naw it’s okay. I understand, man.” Dean picked up his fork and dug into his food, just to show Sam he was fine. Sam huffed slightly before he finished his food. As Dean finished off his plate, Eileen entered. Dean smiled over at her and signed _Good morning, sunshine_. Or at least what he hoped it was. She beamed at him and replied something, but he had no idea.

                “Sorry. I spent half an hour watching a YouTube video for that one. I don’t know anything else.” He shrugged, but she just smiled.

                “That’s okay. I appreciate it a lot, Dean.” She said with her mouth and her hands. He stood and let her sit down as he went to clean his plate.

                He helped Sam pack up their car as Eileen ate, and the brothers went to meet the new filly. Sam’s childlike smile made Dean’s heart happy. All he wanted was his little brother to be happy. Sam looked over at him briefly before reaching his hand out to the hesitant foal.

                “So, this house is still pretty lonely.” Sam said. Dean shrugged. He’d heard this a lot.

                “I just need a new dog.”

                “Or a boyfriend.” Sam said into the stall. Dean started, his folded arms dropping to his side.

                “What? Why would you say that?”

                “I saw you with Cas last night. You’re smitten, Dean.” Sam stood to his full height, something that always irked Dean. He was the big brother. He was supposed to be bigger.

                “I-uh. We’re friends. He’s a nice guy.”

                “Friends don’t invade friend’s personal space as much as you two did.”

                “Wha-“ Dean was at a loss for words. _Yeah I’m attracted to him…but it isn’t going to go anywhere. Why would it?_

                “I can see you’re thinking about it now. I’m serious, man. He’s into you.”

                “Well thanks for your unwanted observational skills, Sammy. Now shut your pie hole.”

                Sam laughed and pet El through the stall before he turned around for the house. “Maybe when you’re not stuck out here alone I’ll stop. But I’m tired of you being unhappy.”

                Dean begrudgingly followed his brother to their car as Eileen came out of the house. To Dean’s surprise, she pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you, Dean. I’m really glad I met you.” She said into his chest. He smiled and returned the hug, waiting until she could see his face before answering.

                “I’m glad you came. Keep Sammy out of trouble for me, yeah?”

                “Of course.” She looked over at Sam, adoration on her face as one of his large hands enveloped hers briefly. Dean opened the door for her and she slid in. Then he approached Sam, who pulled him into a strong hug.

                “I love you, Dean.” He said gruffly.

                “You too.” Dean replied. Sam let go and got into the car.

                Dean waved at them as the car left the drive. He could see them longer than normal since the rain had dampened the dust. It wasn’t until the car was lost to site that he sighed and looked around the farm.  He was about to go back to bed when his phone rang.

                “Hello?”

                “Dean?” Cas’s low voice sounded and Dean immediately broke into a smile.

                “Heya Cas. How are you?”

                “I’m well. Are we still on for the movie tonight? Do you want me to bring some food?”

                “Oh!” Dean had completely spaced asking him over. _Shit._ “No I have everything taken care of. You’re welcome to come by whenever. Sammy just left so I’m all on my lonesome.”

                Cas cleared his throat a little and Dean’s face heated as he realized how that might have sounded. “That is good. I have a surgery at the clinic in an hour and another scheduled for 4. Once those are completed I can join you.”

                “That sounds perfect, man. See ya then.”

                “You too, Dean.”

                The line went dead as Cas hung up. Dean’s heart was beating oddly and he looked down at his chest. “What’s your deal?” He asked it before shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts from Cas.

 

                Castiel’s car pulled into Dean’s drive closer to 6 than 5. Dean smiled through the kitchen window and finished washing the last of the dishes. He dried his hands as Cas knocked.

                “Come in!”

                The door opened hesitantly to admit Cas. Dean paused to stare. Cas’s hair was windswept and his face was covered in scruff, save for above his lips. He had on a dark grey and blue plaid shirt under with a matching blue undershirt. His jeans fit him well, as they always did. He heard Cas clear his throat and he snapped out of his daze.

                “I picked up the pizza you requested.” He said as he hefted the boxes. Dean hadn’t even seen them until they were mentioned. He motioned to the table before bringing over plates and a couple of beers. Cas took one right away and downed half of it.

                “Long day at the office?” Dean asked as he pulled a large piece of pizza onto a plate.

                “Yes. Very long. Sorry.”

                “You don’t need to apologize.” Dean stood to look him in the eyes. Cas nodded after a moment and looked away. “What you _need_ to do, is sit on the couch and relax. I have a couple movies we can choose from.”

                As he watched Cas take the offered plate of food and head to the living room, he found himself smiling. _Dammit Dean stop it._ He growled mentally before dishing up a second plate intended for himself and hurrying to put in the movie.

 

                Without realizing it, four hours had passed since Cas arrived. Dean had stopped after three beers. Cas was buzzed and Dean liked how silly everything seemed to him. The simplest things in the movie, or stupid jokes Dean made all had him rolling with laughter. Dean found himself feeding off of Cas’s mood and soon he might as well have been buzzed himself.

                Somehow, they had ended up beside each other on the couch, arms and legs touching. Dean was acutely aware of the contact, and he wondered if Cas was as well. The credits of another movie were rolling but Dean was studying the scruffy jawline of the man beside him. Without thought, his hand raised and stroked down the length of Cas’s jaw.

                Cas leaned into the touch, before pulling away to look at Dean questioningly.  Dean was smirking, and he couldn’t help it. “I kinda of wanted to do that all night.” He admitted quietly, though he wasn’t sure why. Cas gave him the confused puppy dog look before his piercing blue eyes lowered very obviously to Dean’s mouth. Dean’s heart started thudding in his chest as Cas slowly leaned forward. Dean leaned in to meet him and he gently took hold of Cas’s lower lip. His hand returned to Cas’s face, but this time he held it against the scruffy cheek. Cas moaned into the kiss and Dean kissed harder.

                Despite breathing through their noses, they broke for air simultaneously after a couple minutes. Cas leaned back a little; his face flushed slightly as Dean smiled at him and ran his tongue over his own lips.  Dean’s smile faded though as he realized he was tasting alcohol on his lips. “Shit man. I didn’t mean to do that while you’re drunk.” He said, removing his hands from Cas’s body. Cas shook his head.

                “I assure you, I’m not drunk.” He reached for Dean’s face again but Dean captured his tanned wrists and brought them down to their laps.

                “You have been drinking though. Much more than me. I don’t want to make out with you if you won’t even remember it.”  

                “I don’t think I could ever forget it.” Cas said simply as he stared at Dean hungrily. Dean wanted to groan at the look.

                “You’re killin’ me, Cas.” He said, closing his eyes to keep his resolve. He felt Cas shift before those soft lips were on his again, pushing him back against the arm of the couch. Dean let himself fall back as his hands released Cas’s and moved to explore the warm flesh under the dark blue tshirt.

                It wasn’t until Cas moved into a position that allowed for grinding that Dean woke from his daze of lust and moved his hands to still the thrusting hips. He tried to talk, to tell Cas he didn’t want to do it like this, but coherent words didn’t pass his mouth. Thankfully, Cas caught on because he sat up before sliding off of Dean and onto his feet. He swayed uncertainly and huffed.

                “What’s wrong?” Dean asked as Cas looked around.

                “I need my keys.”  Cas mumbled.

                “Oh hell no. You aren’t driving.”

                “Well I’m not staying here!” Cas snapped and Dean frowned. Cas turned around immediately though, regret etched into the deep lines of his face. “I didn’t mean- I’m sorry, Dean.”

                “No it’s okay. Just…sleep in Sammy’s room, yeah? You can leave in the morning.”

                “That sounds okay. Thank you, Dean.” 

                Dean shifted on the couch so he could watch Cas wobbly walk towards the stairs. He waited another moment before turning off the lights and tv and putting the food into the fridge. Then he followed. He heard the shower running and groaned. _He_ needed a shower. A cold one.

 


	8. "Wasn't Intentional"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t always sleep with first dates.” Dean said, still sleepy.
> 
> “Was this a date?.” He asked. Dean shrugged.
> 
> “Wasn’t intentional, but I think it turned into that.”
> 
> “I’m glad it did.” Cas whispered.
> 
> “Okay. Need to take you on a real one then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some new tags. This chapter is smuttyish. Nothing TOO crazy ;)  
> Please review!

 Castiel _could not sleep._ He tossed and turned. The bed was huge, and it smelled of people. He couldn’t place the scents, but he could tell the bedding hadn’t been washed since Sam had been there. He felt much more sober than he had after the movies ended. He was only slightly embarrassed by the series of events on the couch. He was more blown away by them than embarrassed.

                _Dean kissed me back. He made out with me. For a while. Willingly. Holy shit._ Cas’s mind whirred at all of the thoughts surrounding that, but ultimately they returned to the actual make out session. The feel of Dean’s strong kiss, his rough hands roaming over Cas’s sensitive flesh. The groan he let out when Cas had begun to grind. He felt himself becoming aroused again and moaned. _I don’t want another shower. Or for Dean to walk in on me with my dick in my hand._ He looked to the door, which did have a lock. He was _so_ horny.

                The clock on the bedside table showed him it was after one in the morning. _I wonder if Dean is awake._ He thought, before feeling ridiculous. _What am I going to do? Walk in and order him to screw me?_  He huffed at himself and tried to ignore the throbbing under his boxers.

                After a solid forty-five minutes Cas gave up. _The worst he can do is turn you away._ He said as he rolled from the bed and quietly walked to the door. The hall was silent and dark. His footsteps sounded so loud to him on the creaky wooden floor. He reached Dean’s door to find it partially open. He peeked inside, but to was too dark to make anything out. He slipped in and fumbled his way across the room where he remembered glancing the bed earlier.

                As he reached down, his hand made contact with bare skin. He smiled as he trailed his hand around it, trying to determine what part. He finally found Dean’s face, and the fact that his fumbling hadn’t made Dean talk told him he was asleep. Before he allowed his brain to talk him out of it, he climbed into bed on the other side.

                After settling under the covers, Cas let his fingers trail over Dean’s boxer-clad body. Dean was warm, and soft. Cas was feeling braver the longer he touched, and soon he leaned down and gently bit Dean’s earlobe. Dean moaned in his sleep and pushed into the bite, which only fueled Cas’s desire. He played with one of Dean’s nipples as he pressed kisses to Dean’s neck and clean shaven jaw.

                When Cas’s hand slid past the waistline of Dean’s boxers, Dean moaned again. Cas ran his hand across Dean’s groin and was pleased to find it partially hard. He wanted Dean awake for this though.

                “I want you, Dean. Right now.” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear before nibbling it again. He gently squeezed Dean through his underwear and was rewarded in a slight hip thrust. “Just wake up and let me play.” He said and Dean groaned before turning his head towards Cas. Suddenly, Dean’s hand appeared on the back of Cas’s head and pulled them together. Cas groaned into the rough kiss that Dean gave him and increased the rhythm of his hand motions which resulted in Dean rolling onto his side and pressing himself against Cas.

                Cas panted as they ground against each other. Dean’s hand was firmly entangled into Cas’s hair, and Cas’s hands were holding Dean’s face to his. Soon though, it wasn’t enough. Cas pushed Dean onto his back before following so he could straddle him. It was still too dark to see much, but Cas could feel Dean watching him. Cas leaned forward onto his forearms as he kissed Dean again. He started to roll his hips, making sure to rub their full lengths with each thrust. Dean was panting soon as his hands moved to grab Cas’s legs.

                Cas let his legs slide apart slightly, increasing the pressure of them together and eliciting a moan from Dean, who was using one hand to grasp Cas’s ass and the other to wrap around Cas. Their pace  quickened, and Cas wasn’t sure who initiated it but _god damn._ He knew he could finish at any moment, but he wanted Dean to be first. He didn’t know why, he just did. He leaned down and took Dean’s earlobe between his teeth.

                “I want you to finish.” He growled before gently chewing on Dean’s ear. Dean moaned as he pulled Cas closer to his body and upped their speed once more. Cas was so close. He murmured into Dean’s ear again, which resulted in Dean bucking his hips _hard_ as he began to convulse in pleasure. Cas continued to grind against him until he finished as well. He collapsed beside Dean after repositioning so laying was comfortable. Dean’s strong arms snaked around Cas’s middle and pulled them together, ignoring the wetness between them.

                “That was a pleasant dream.” Dean said lowly. _I fucking love his sleep heavy voice. Holy shit._ Cas smiled in the dark and turned so he could kiss Dean.

                “We should get cleaned up.”

                “Mhm.” Dean mumbled, but his arms tightened around Cas again. “Sorry.” He added after a moment.  Cas stared at the dark shape beside him.

                “For what?”

                “I don’t always sleep with first dates.” Dean said, still sleepy.

                “Was this a date?.” He asked. Dean shrugged.

                “Wasn’t intentional, but I think it turned into that.”

                “I’m glad it did.” Cas whispered.

                “Okay. Need to take you on real one then.”

                “A real date?”

                “Yes. But details later. ‘m so tired.” He started to mumble. Cas smiled and pushed him off towards the bathroom, which Dean grudgingly did before returning and curling up under the blanket.

                After Cas cleaned himself off, he realized he had no underwear now. He looked around the bathroom before spotting a pair of plaid pajama pants. He pulled them on and returned to Dean’s bed. He got under the covers and was surprised to find Dean naked. He laughed, but it wasn’t loud enough to pull Dean from his post-grinding session sleep. Cas snuggled into the bedding that smelled just like Dean and breathed a sigh of contentment.


	9. Works For Me

                Dean opened his eyes as he realized the dream he was trying to keep a hold of _hadn’t_ been a dream. The morning sun was filtering into his room from the one window behind the old oak headboard. It cast lines of shadow across the length of his bed from his waist down. The rest of the bed was in shadow still. He turned to the sound of gentle breathing.

                Cas was asleep beside him. The blankets were pushed off of his lithe body and bunched around his feet. He was on his stomach with one arm tucked across his abdomen and the other under Dean’s pillow. _I didn’t even notice I didn’t have a pillow._ Dean thought with a smirk. He tried to remember what led them to this moment, but he couldn’t quite grasp the details. He reached over and smoothed some of Cas’s wild hair from his face before quietly slipping out of bed to shower.

                As Dean stepped from the scalding water he heard Cas’s voice back in the bedroom. Dean wrapped the towel around his waist as he ran his fingers through his sodden hair as he walked back to his room. He stopped in the doorway to find Cas now lying on his back, one arm across his eyes and his phone pressed to his ear.

                “I can uh, maybe in like an hour?” He mumbled, still partially asleep. There was a pause in this side of the conversation before he shrugged. “Sorry doc. It was a rough night last night. I would prefer to just call it a day. No-I mean if you _really_ need me.”

                Another paused followed by Cas visibly relaxing and breathing a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Doc. I promise I’ll be in tomorrow.” He hung up and tossed his phone onto the spot Dean had vacated before covering his eyes with his arms.  Dean grinned as he quietly stalked over.

                When he was at the edge of the bed, he reached down and ran one hand across Cas’s chest and stomach. Cas jumped and flailed, almost hitting Dean in the face. His blue gaze snapped up to Dean’s face as Dean laughed.

                “So that’s what it’s called now?” He asked as he pushed Cas over so he could lie down.

                “What is what called?” Cas mumbled as he resituated himself, pulling the phone from under his back and placing it on the headboard.

                “What we did last night. That’s considered a “rough night”?” Dean smiled slyly and despite the shadow they were in, he could see blush bloom across Cas’s face.

                “I just- I didn’t want to go in and couldn’t very well tell him-“ He was silenced as Dean reached over and pulled Cas against his chest as he pressed their mouths together. Cas braced himself with his hands on either side of Dean and leaned into the kiss. After a moment, Dean released him.

                “It works for me, as long as you plan on staying today.” Dean said, looking into his eyes just inches away.  

                “It works for me as well.” Cas replied formally and Dean’s laugh vibrated his chest. Cas laid back down beside Dean, hi back pressed against Dean’s chest.  Dean let his eyes close as he reveled in the warmth and the feeling of another body so close to his. He ran his hands over Cas’s soft side. Up and down, up and down. Cas gently trailed his fingers across the arm under his head.

                “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Cas questioned softly after a while. Dean stopped humming, not realizing he had been.

                “Of course I am, Cas.” Dean murmured into Cas’s hair. “I wouldn’t have done any of this otherwise.”

                “But you said last night you didn’t mean for this to be a date.”

                “Well that’s true. I didn’t intend it consciously. But I asked you, and thinking about it now it sounded pretty datey. I’m sorry if I confused you.”

                “I think I confused myself.” Cas’s hand stopped playing with Dean’s arm pillow though.

                “Cas?”

                “Yes Dean?”

                “I’m really glad things worked out how they did.” He nuzzled Cas’s neck and Cas leaned into the touch.

                “I am too, Dean.” Cas said lowly as Dean’s hands snaked across Cas’s waist and played with the waist of the stolen pajama pants. Cas breathed out shakily and pressed himself back into Dean as much as he could. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Cas’s neck.


	10. Vet Clinic Norms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mom and Nahla. RIP <3  
> (Is it weird to dedicate a fanfic chapter? LOL)  
> Photo is of my Nahla.

                Cas wished it were already the weekend. The day was passing extraordinarily slowly. Dean had hinted at date plans for Saturday and Cas was excited. _A date. With Dean. Official._  He had trouble wiping the smile from his face.

 _Tuesdays are currently my most hated weekday._ He thought as he dazedly followed Doc around the cozy vet clinic on the edge of town. One of the dog’s in the back was howling like they were dying and Cas had to chuckle. They only left her two minutes ago. 

                “So this is the room where we house the cats after their operations.” Doc said as he turned on the light in the small room. Cas cocked his head to the side.

                “I…I know that Doc. This is one of the first rooms you showed me when I started in May.”

                Doc turned around with a wrinkled brown before making a dismissive gesture. “That’s right that’s right. Now what were we doing?”

                “We needed to get the new meds from the van?” Cas offered, slightly worried about his mentor.

                “Yes yes. Okay let’s do that.”

                Cas followed behind the older man as he made a beeline for the front door. _He is old. But he always seems so sure and steady. I hope he’s okay._

                As they stepped into the hot Kansas heat, a purring motor caught Cas’s attention. He snapped his gaze to the road, looking for the familiar black Impala. Instead a white pickup roared towards them. As they screeched to a stop and the dust settled, a young girl in the bed cried out.

                “Help my dog! Please!” She begged as she stood, a German Shephard almost her size in her arms. Cas raced towards the pickup as the driver got out. Cas did a flying jump into the bed as the girl staggered under the weight of the dog.

                “She was seizing and has been vomiting and has the runs and I can’t make it stop.” She gushed, though Cas could tell she was trying to keep her voice steady. Cas looked down and met the teen’s teary green gaze.

                “It’s okay. We’ll do our best.” He placed his hand on her shoulder briefly before scooping up the large dog. The woman that exited the cab was in her late forties. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back with a large clip and even though she was overweight she moved agilely as she helped steady Cas as he stepped down. Doc had the door open for him as Cas carried the heavy animal inside. She began seizing again as he stepped through the doorway.  

 

 

                It took several hours before the dog was stable. Cas’s shirt and jeans were soaked from the bath they had given her to cool her down. She was still unconscious, but at least she wasn’t seizing any longer. He pushed away from the counter and approached Doc, who was writing something at his desk.

                “Doc, I don’t think that was just heat stroke.” He said solemnly.

                “Why’s that, son?”

                “Her symptoms just fit with poisoning better, sir. She didn’t actually have a fever. She was exhibiting vomiting, diarrhea, and seizures. Her nose was bleeding some as well. Her gums were red or swollen like you generally get in heat stroke cases.”

                “Those are all good observations. I think we should have a talk with the family. Let the girl see her dog.”

                “Yes sir.”

                “You go ahead, I’ll be right in.”

                Cas nodded and left the room. In the small waiting room, the girl sat by her mom, one of her booted feet was tapping the ground anxiously. Her face was a mixture of hope and fear as he approached.

                “She is stable. I’m about 90% sure she will pull through.”

                “Oh thank God.” The woman murmured softly.

                “Can I see her?” The girl stood. She only reached Castiel’s shoulders, even with the cowboy boots.

                “Not yet. We want to give her time to wake up on her own. To make sure she can. We do uh,” He glanced towards Doc’s office but the door was still shut. “We do feel that it wasn’t heat stroke though.”

                “Was she poisoned?” The woman’s gaze hardened considerably.

                “Yes. Has this happened before?”

                “Not to her. I know who did it though.”

                “If you wish to file it, we can definitely attest to the facts. Whoever poisons animals deserves whatever is coming to them.” Cas said with a frown.

                “We appreciate it, sir.”

                “Please call me Cas.” He said as the woman stood.

                “I’m Lynn. This is my eldest, Sam.”

                “Nice to meet you.” Cas shook their hands. He was surprised with the sturdiness of their grips.

                “You got her here just in time. Too much longer and I’m afraid we wouldn’t have been able to pull her back.”

                “We had to drive over twenty miles to get to you.” Lynn said with a scoff. “The damn vet that lives a mile and a half away from us refused to see her! He said it was his day off.”

                Cas stared at her, dumbstruck. “Are you shitting me?” He glanced to Sam to see if his language bothered her and she shrugged at him, as if she knew.

                “No, unfortunately. Thank you for being here though. We owe you a huge debt for saving our Nahla.”

                “I am just glad I was able to.” Cas ducked his head as he heard Doc call his name. “Excuse me. I’ll be right back.”

                He followed the voice until he came to the recovery room. Inside, Doc was kneeling a few feet away from a growling Nahla. She was obviously still drowsy from drugs but she was baring her teeth at him without trouble.

                “Whoa girl. It’s okay.” Cas said, trying to approach. She shifted her growl to him as her hackles rose and he froze.

                “They didn’t mention she was a damn guard dog.” Doc muttered.

                “Easy Nahla. It’s okay.” Cas hoped using her name would help, but she continued to growl lowly. The door squeaked open and a brunette head peeked in. Cas saw Sam take in the scene before opening the door and striding to the dog.

                “Nahla, easy.” She said calmly as she placed a hand on Cas’s arm. He watched as the dog took in the action and her lips fell over her teeth as her growl disappeared. Sam patted his arm and walked to the dog, before sinking to sit beside the animal, who collapsed into the girl’s lap. She looked over at them as Cas relaxed.

                “She was abused as a puppy before I adopted her. Very protective. Doesn’t like guys except her family. Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

                “You were pretty preoccupied, it’s okay.” Cas reassured her. Doc mumbled something about retrieving the mom and stepped out.

                “I think she’ll make a full recovery.” Cas offered as the door swung shut.

                “I hope so. I can’t handle any more loss.”

                “Did you lose another pet?”

                “One of my horses.” Sam said sadly. “The same man that we believe poisoned Nahla shot the horse. Claimed he thought it was a deer.” 

                Cas’s blood boiled at the idea of a human being so…..unhuman. “I’m really sorry.”

                “Thanks. I’ll get him back eventually. Not sure how. But he’ll pay.”

                Cas tried not to laugh at this small girl making such heavy threats. He really did try. She turned to glare at him when the laugh bubbled out. He tried to apologize but she ended up smiling back at him.

                “It does sound pretty stupid.” She laughed. Doc and Lynn entered the room then. Cas turned in time to see Lynn’s wink at her daughter. She turned to look at him then, and he realized her eyes matched Sam's.  Both were darker shades than Dean’s, and rimmed in black which he found interesting.

                “Will Nahla be able to come home today?” Lynn asked.

                Cas looked to Doc, who was leaning against the door. Doc motioned Cas on so he refocused on Lynn. “I would like to keep her tonight. Just to ensure everything is okay.”

                “That’s understandable. Sam will make sure she doesn’t eat you while we’re gone.” She smirked at him and Cas had to grin. He liked this family. It made him wish for a better one of his own.

                He helped them with paperwork and the bill, which he lowered without telling anyone. He had heard the quiet argument about money the two had when he wasn’t fully in the room. He walked them to their pickup, mainly because it was time for him to leave as well.

                “Thank you again, Cas.” Lynn said as she paused beside the tall pickup.

                “Anytime. Well…preferably not. But you know what I mean.”

                “We will definitely be seeing you again. We are switching vets now.” Lynn said and Sam nodded her agreement from the passenger side.

                “You said you have horses?”

                “We run a small, non-profit horse rescue. Nothing major but we’ve done a lot of good.”

                “I’m amazed by you.” He smiled at Lynn before looking to Sam. “Both of you. Thank you for that.”

                “Thank you for being here.” Lynn said. She waved at him before putting the pickup into drive and leaving. The dust kicked up immediately and covered Cas. He sneezed as he turned to finish up inside the clinic. Doc was waiting for him at the door.

                “Why don’t you go home, son. I can clean up here and tend to the animals before heading home.”

                “Are you sure? I definitely don’t mind.”

                Doc shook his head and made a shooing gesture. Cas waved and went to his car.             

 _I think this was a good day for the books._ He sank into his car and blasted the AC while looking at his phone for the first time in hours; several texts from Dean and a missed call from an unknown number. He listened to his voicemail but there wasn’t actually one.  With a shrug to himself he replied to Dean’s messages.

Just finishing up for the day. Need a shower and clothes. Dinner at your place?

 

It wasn’t long until his phone beeped with a response.

 

Clothes are needed yes. My best friend Charlie is in town! You have to meet. See you soon.

 

Cas wasn’t sure how he felt about _Dean’s best friend._ Especially since he’s never heard of a Charlie before. But really, how bad could the guy be if Dean considered him a best friend? Cas headed home to get ready, the weariness of the long day fading with every mile that brought him closer to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by true events. My dog was poisoned when I was a teen and the nearest vet wouldn't see her. We drove almost 30 miles to get to the next closest one, the entire time I was holding her in the bed of the truck. It was terrifying and heartbreaking. Thank God for the vets there. (There was a not a sexy vet-intern- person though. Unfortunately. BUT if there had been i KNOW Mom would have tried to set me up with him because that was how she was and man, I miss her so much some days.)


	11. First Date

Cas arrived at Dean’s Tuesday evening to find Dean watching TV. Cas walked over and sank onto the couch beside him, smiling happily when Dean’s arm appeared around his shoulders. “I thought you have friends over?” Cas said as the TV turned to commercials. He inhaled slowly, reveling in Dean’s scent.

                “Charlie called again and said they are actually arriving tomorrow. Then they have plans to visit all the people around here for the next few days so we probably won’t get to see her until the weekend.”

                “I’m sorry abou- wait. Her?” Cas sat up so he could look at Dean who nodded.

                “Yeah.” He replied simply. After an extended amount of silence on Cas’s part Dean drug his green gaze from the TV. He stared at Cas for a moment before his eyebrows rose as he sensed Cas’s train of thought.

                “Oh! No man she’s like…a little sister I never had but kinda always wanted. There was never anything between us.”

                “No It’s fine. I was just caught off guard I guess.” Cas resettled into his spot against Dean and watched the TV, wondering what kind of person Charlie was to have been given the title of best friend. _Why am I feeling so jealous? Grow up, Cas._

 

                Saturday finally came and Cas left the clinic around supper time in order to get showered and dressed before Dean arrived. He chose a blue plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, knowing it amplified his eyes. It was 6:30 when there was a knock on his door. He finger combed his drying hair and hurried to answer it.

                Dean stood in the doorway wearing his grey AC/DC t-shirt and loose jeans. The shirt made him seem slimmer, if not more lithe than Cas knew he was. He tried not to think about Dean shirtless. Dean’s hair was spiked forwards and it looked like he had it trimmed since Wednesday. Cas smiled and motioned him in. He started to close the door, but he was caught off guard when Dean gently pressed him against the wall before kissing him breathless.

                Once Dean stepped away, Cas fumbled for the door before just kicking it shut. “Hello Dean” Cas said breathlessly, which elicited a laugh from Dean.

                “Are you ready yet? I want to get there before there’s a huge crowd.” Dean said, bouncing forward on his toes in excitement. Cas smiled.

                “I just need my shoes. Calm down.”

                “Make me!” Dean replied with a smirk.

                “Where are we going?” Cas asked for the fourth time. Dean shook his head.

                “It’s a surprise.”

                “So you say…”

                “Oh hey did you eat?” Dean asked, looking up.

                “No I’m not hungry though.” Cas replied as he slipped his shoes on.

                “C’mon!” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand... He was hauled to the door then outside. Cas looked around for Dean’s car, but it wasn’t nearby. He was about to ask where they were going when Dean began tugging him down the sidewalk. Cas lifted his gaze over the trees and saw several tall structures through the leaves that he couldn’t quite make out. He raised an eyebrow at Dean, but he only grinned wider and tugged on Cas’s hand harder.

 

                “Really Dean?” Cas looked past the orange pipe fence at the dozen or so carnival rides that were flashing lights and spinning people around in the air. He could hear carnies trying to draw people to their booths. He smelled funnel cake and his traitorous stomach growled loudly. He looked over to find Dean watching him with a look of childish excitement.

                “Yeah, Cas. Really.” Dean grinned. Cas smirked and motioned him on. He wasn’t expecting Dean to link their elbows and tug him towards the ticket booth. Dean let go of his arm to get out his wallet, so Cas pulled out his own to buy tickets. Dean playfully pushed him away.

                “Nah I got this.”

                Cas rolled his eyes and waited until after Dean had stepped away. As he resituated his cash into his black bifold wallet, Cas stepped up and bought the same amount of tickets Dean had. He turned to find Dean giving him a stink eye and he shrugged.

                “Now we can ride more.” Cas grinned, hoping he didn’t just make Dean feel bad.

                “That’s true… I guess.” Dean let go of his fake glare and pocketed his things. As Cas was fumbling to put his bills away, Dean stepped closer and leaned over him.

                “You have a spot for pictures?” Dean asked. Cas opened his trifold, which he had specifically gotten in order to keep pictures, and nodded.

                “Yeah. I don’t have any anymore though.”

                “Is that the dog you were telling me about?” Dean asked, motioning to Cas’s hands. He looked down and discovered he hadn’t taken out the photo of Bee. He smiled at the golden retriever’s picture.

                “I guess I still can’t part with him.”

                “Why no pictures of your family?”

                “I’m okay with remembering them as is. I don’t have any good pictures of all of us together anyway.”

                “Sorry.” Dean offered as Cas closed his wallet and slipped it into a butt pocket of his jeans. Cas shrugged as he looked up at Dean. His eyes were bright under the flickering lights and he had a slight amount of scruff.  Dean took his arm again and motioned to the entirety of the carnival.

                “What should we do first?” Dean asked, looking to Cas. 

                “Funnel cake?” Cas replied before Dean had finished asking. Dean began laughing, clearly not expecting that answer. 

                “What? It smells amazing.” Cas said with a smile for Dean.

                “You’re just….” Dean paused and shook his head slightly. In a much softer voice he said, “You’re just cute. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

                Cas smiled as his heart started doing gymnastics. He used his grip to pull Dean a little closer as they walked to the food stands. Cas actively ignored the looks they received. There weren’t many, but still enough.

                “The last time I went to a carnival was the summer after Sammy finished high school.” Dean said as they got in line behind a group of teenagers. _They make me feel tall._ He smirked at himself as Dean continued. “He had begged me to let him drive his date here with Baby.”

                “Was it Eileen?” Cas asked as a large amount of people left the line to sit at a nearby table.

                “No he met her last year. This was his first girlfriend.”   Dean continued to tell Cas about that night as they ordered and waited for their food. Even though Cas hadn’t been there, a sense of nostalgia washed over him as Dean painted vivid images in Cas’s mind of young Sam trying to win all the games to impress his date while Dean walked around alone. Dean grabbed the plate and they made a beeline for the only empty table. It made Cas wish he had been here to keep Dean company all those years ago. It made him happy that he was here now. The nagging knowledge of having to leave in the fall flittered into his thoughts but he shoved it away so he could enjoy his time.

                The funnel cake was too hot to eat immediately, but that didn’t stop Cas from trying. “I love funnel cake.” He said, knowing he’d regret the slight burns on his tongue and roof of his mouth later, but _it was so good._

                “What about you, Cas? When was the last carnival you went to?” Dean sat back and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Cas try to exhale around the bite of fresh funnel cake. Cas knew he looked like a dragon trying to breathe fire, but the small grin on Dean’s lips made him not care. He looked back down at his food as he picked more off.

                “I went once with one of my brothers. But they ditched me and I had to walk thirteen miles home.”

                “That’s bullshit! How old were you?” Dean said, leaning forward with a frown as Cas looked up at him.

                “It was fine. I was ten so it wasn’t a huge deal.” He shrugged.

                “Ten! That’s ridiculous!”

                Cas shifted slightly at the sudden anger in Dean’s voice. “They did shit like that a lot. It’s really okay.” Cas took another bite, dismayed to see a good portion of it gone.

                “I beg to differ.” Dean said gruffly as he reached over and took some of the funnel cake. Wanting Dean to _know_ he was okay, Cas smiled at him until Dean noticed and smiled back. Only then did Cas look back down to eat more.

               

                By the time their food was gone, Cas was ready to try some of the rides. They threw their trash away and Cas turned to Dean. “What’s your favorite ride?” He asked. The carnival lights were dancing off of Dean’s face as he turned to Cas with a suggestive look. Cas blushed like one of the teenagers they were surrounded by.

                “The Zipper is the only real ride.” Dean said as he looked towards the tallest ride at the far end of the blocked off street. It was a tall ride that consisted of a vertically spinning loop which held a dozen, two people, pods that spun individually, flipping their occupants in 360 degree circles as it tilted end over end.

                “That one looks fun.” Cas said with a nod.

                They started towards it. There was a huge slide set up, a large Ferris wheel, numerous booths with games, and more than a dozen rides. Not to mention the handful of food stands. The vast majority of people were teenagers in groups of two and more. There were some families with young kids as well, but not as many. Cas found himself smiling as he looked around at all of the merriment. _I’m honestly just happy to be here with Dean._ He glanced sideways only to find Dean openly watching him. They both chuckled and weaved through the crowd.

                It was a lot taller in person. Cas looked up as the ride finished its last round and slowed. The screams from inside were calming then too. Dean made a comment about the line being short but Cas was watching the people as they got out of their clunky looking pods. When they were all empty the line moved quickly as people filed in, two to each pod like a Ferris wheel. Dean and Cas got into the one numbered 8.

                A thick, leather material bar clicked into place across their laps. Dean had made Cas go in first so he was squished between the hard side of the pod and Dean’s warmth. He reached over and held Dean’s hand as they moved upwards so the next in line could get in.

                “You scared, Cas?” Dean asked with a smile. Cas shook his head.

                “No, I just wanted to hold your hand.”

                “Works for me.” Dean winked at him as they moved upwards again. Once everyone was in, the ride sounded a horn before they began to spin up towards the top of the ride. It took one full round before they were going fast enough to flip. Cas let out a whoop at the feeling. Dean grinned at him as they braced themselves against the roof and the bar.

                After Cas got out of the pod once it was over, he paused and turned around. Sitting on the worn seat was his brown wallet. He grabbed it quickly and pocketed it before jumping down to join Dean as they walked towards the exit side of the fence.

                “So what didja think?” Dean asked.

                “That was fun. I liked it.” Cas said while making sure his wallet was still in place. “What next?”

                “Did any of the rides catch your eye on the way over?”

                “The octopus looking one seemed fun.” Cas said pointing. Dean nodded and tugged Cas over. He looked down at their entwined hands. _When did that happen?_ He smiled at the back of Dean’s head.

                They rode about ten rides and played a handful of games before they were on their last tickets. Dean let him chose the last ride, and so they returned to the Zipper. The line was much longer now but Cas was okay with waiting. Dean shared stories from his childhood as they stood in line. Some of them had Cas cracking up, while others were a bit sadder. He couldn’t think of any humorous or fun memories of himself, so he offered nothing to the conversation besides questions for Dean.

                They were near the exit gate as the ride slowed to let off passengers. Dean held the gate for people as they filed out. Cas noticed the way the girls eyed Dean. It made him happy that Dean was there with _him._ Out of all the people, Dean chose Cas.  The ride filled up again, but they didn’t move from their spot. A couple young girls were standing against the fence about twenty feet behind them, but Cas didn’t pay them much mind.

                When the ride stopped, the first to get off were two scrawny teenage boys. They were grinning at each other and hurrying towards the exit gate. The dark haired one hefted a wallet with a wide grin. It was then that one of the girls behind Dean called out.

                “He stole my wallet!” She said, pointing straight at the boy, who froze. Cas and Dean had turned when she called out, so they both saw the boys make a dash for the exit. As the one with a wallet zipped through, Dean’s arm shot out and halted him. Cas watched as the boy looked up at Dean with wide eyes.

                “I believe that belongs to _not you._ ” Dean said lowly. The boy nodded and handed the wallet to Dean. Dean took it and let his arm down, which sent the boys hurrying away. Cas watched with a smile as Dean walked the wallet over to the wide eyed girls and offered it to the brunette with a grandiose bow. She giggled and turned bright red as she took it from him. Dean winked at them. “Be careful on that ride. It’s an easy place to lose a wallet.” He said before he returned to Cas’s side and winking at  _him_. 

                Cas still couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. “Well aren’t you just a chivalrous knight.” Cas said as he stepped closer to Dean so their arms were brushing.

                Dean looked over, his freckles standing out against the blush on his cheeks. “Nah I’m Batman.” He said, trying to joke away the adorableness. Dean looked up as the ride started again. Cas wanted to lean in and kiss him, but looking around he realized a lot of people were watching them because of Dean’s heroics.

                “Are you ready to go yet?” He asked softly. Dean brought his gaze back to Cas’s face and quirked an eyebrow.

                “Well we were supposed to meet Charlie and the gang…but they didn't show. And we still have some tickets….” Dean looked around. He fished the last of his tickets from the pocket of his jeans and pulled Cas out of the line. As they walked away, they passed a small group of kids. Dean reached out and pressed the tickets into the hands of one of the boys.

                “Have fun!” He called before draping his arm across Cas’s shoulder. Cas grinned at their whoops of thanks. As Cas and Dean left the carnival, Cas snaked his arm around Dean’s waist. It was dark out and the moon was bright, despite the few street lamps they passed. _He chose me over Charlie._ Cas thought, feeling silly. _He chose me over his platonic friend. Whoopdidoo. Grow up._ As they reached Cas’s apartment building, a thought hit Cas and he groaned.

                “What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

                “We didn’t get another funnel cake to go.” Cas said sadly. Dean chuckled and reached over to cup Cas’s face, his thumb brushing Cas’s cheekbone.

                “It’s here all weekend, babe. I’ll buy you more, I promise.”

                Cas smiled and leaned in to meet Dean’s kiss. They _almost_ didn’t make it up to Cas’s apartment fully clothed.


	12. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll buy you pizza cologne."

                Dean bounced on his toes as he waited for Cas to arrive for dinner. Charlie, her girlfriend Dorothy, and the group’s mutual friend Benny were already at the farmhouse. Dean had enjoyed the laid back day of fun with them. They had played Wii games that Charlie brought, watched a movie, and went horseback riding. Dean was beyond happy that no one gave him any crap when he brought up Castiel. He knew Charlie wouldn’t. Benny was accepting of everyone but he also liked to dish out crap for enjoyment. Dean had only met Dorothy a handful of times in the past two years, but she made Charlie happy and that’s all he cared about.

                Cas’s car pulled into the drive and Dean definitely didn’t run out to meet him. Cas got out of the car and Dean tried not to laugh at his outfit choice. “Cas, what part of “night of gaming and pizza” warrants a dress shirt and tie?” He asked as he stepped closer. Cas’s face burned red enough to match the sun that was sinking down behind them.

                “I wanted to make an impression so they would like me. They’re your best friends.” Cas said with his face downturned. Dean smiled and reached over to grasp the tie that matched Cas’s eyes. He gently pulled Cas to him, using his free hand to bring Cas’s face up.

                “You’re my best friend. You’re here, now. They’re just kinda always there.” Dean said quietly before leaning in to kiss Cas. Cas’s hands quickly found the open sides of Dean’s button up shirt and pulled Dean even closer. Dean broke the kiss, which Cas tried chasing after, and grinned.

                “They’ll love you, Cas. But you need to lose the tie.”

                Cas sighed and reached up to loosen and remove it. He tossed it through his open car window and raised an eyebrow as Dean unbuttoned a couple of his shirt buttons.

                “That’s better. C’mon, come meet my other people.” Dean motioned for the pizza boxes in Cas’s backseat. They carried the pizza and drinks into the house, though Dean wished his hands were free so he could grasp Cas’s. Cas saw him looking over and made a face.

                “What, Dean?”

                “Pretty sure I told you the sex hair was only for me to do.” Cas rolled his eyes but his laughter danced into the evening air.

 

The night passed quickly to Dean. If he had been offered treasures untold, he still wouldn’t have been able to explain the contentment he felt. He loved how shy Cas was for the first hour. After they ate, Benny invited him to play a Wii game and he loosened up considerably which made the Cas that Dean knew and adore appear. Charlie kept making Cas laugh, which always made Dean smile, regardless of the reason.

                It was after midnight when Dorothy stood and stretched. Her tight red shirt was riding up a little and exposed her stomach. It made Dean think of Cas in his apartment after the carnival, raising his arms so Dean could pull off his shirt. Dean looked down at Cas who was seated on the floor and leaning against Dean’s legs. He reached out and lightly trailed a finger across Cas’s neck, and was pleased to see the hairs stand on end. Cas growled at him as he tried to _not die_ in the shooter game against Benny. Dean cleared his throat and stood before the things he was thinking could reach his groin.

                “Charlie and Benny know where you’re staying, yeah?” He asked as he started gathering trash and plates.

                “Of course.” Charlie replied as she wrapped an arm around Dorothy’s middle with a mischievous grin. They both gathered pizza boxed and disappeared into the kitchen as Benny and Cas finished their game. Cas was losing big time. Dean smiled at the look of concentration on his tanned face. Cas glanced over at Dean from the screen and smiled before groaning as his character was exploded with a grenade launcher. Benny cackled evilly as the game ended.

                “That was a good game, brother. Maybe next time you will win.” Benny said as they put the controllers up and stood. Cas shook his head.

                “I am honestly surprised I lived so long. Thank you for teaching me how to play.”

                “Anytime, man.” Benny clapped him on the back before turning to Dean.

                “Goodnight, Dean. I’m off to be creepy and sleep in your parent’s room. The only one without someone….”

                Dean rolled his eyes and gently pushed Benny before he sauntered away singing to himself “I’m all alone! There’s no one here beside meeeee.”

                He turned to find Cas watching him with a sly smile. “What?” He asked.

                “I had a really good time.” Cas said with a slight slur. He hadn’t had _that_ much more to drink than Dean had. Dean smiled and they went to deposit the last of the trash in the kitchen. As Dean was stuffing the trashcan, arms snaked around his waist.

                “Do you always smell like pizza?” Cas mumbled. “Cause I like it. I’ll buy you pizza cologne.”

                Dean chuckled and pulled Cas along towards his room, turning lights off as he went. “Are you going to sneak into my room and screw me in my sleep again?” Dean asked.

                “You were awake.”

                “For most of it.”

                Cas laughed into Dean’s back as they climbed the stairs. “I would have stopped if you wanted me to.”

                “I wouldn’t have stopped you.” Dean said lowly. The door to Sam’s room slammed shut as they topped the stairs and Dean idly wondered if that room was going to see more action this week. He smirked to himself as Cas stumbled into his room. _The only action I care about is any that goes down in here._ He thought before Cas’s hands were grasping at him in the dark. He used his hands to find Cas’s face, which he brought to his own as they slowly backed into the bed.

 

                The morning came around quickly. Cas had hurried out the door before Dean had even sat to eat his donuts. Charlie waved and called after him, making Cas smile over his shoulder at her.

                “It was great to meet all of you!” He called before the door swung shut. Charlie took a sip of coffee and turned to Dean.

                “You said he was a veterinarian right?”

                “Yeah. He’s amazing with animals. It’s fun to watch.” Dean realized how cheesy it sounded after it was too late to stop talking. Charlie smiled over her cup at him then glanced at Dorothy who was arguing with Benny about donuts.

                “I’m really happy for you, Dean.” Charlie said, drawing his attention back. He smiled over at her.

                “I’m happy too. Well…for now.”

                “That’s a little dreary, isn’t it?” She asked.

                “Well he is only here for the summer. Once that’s up we don’t know what is going to happen. We haven’t talked about it.”

                “You’ve only been with him a ridiculously short while, Dean. You have time. Stop stressing about the future and enjoy the present.” She took another sip of coffee, reminding Dean he had some too.

                “You’re right. It’s just…a prominent thought I guess.”

                “You’ll be fine. It will work out. Besides, you are both way too hot to _not_ be together.”

                Dean rolled his eyes and blew on his coffee as the other two returned to the table.

 

 

                Goodbyes always sucked. He waved until their vehicle left the yard and then stood in the sun alone, wondering what to do. With a sigh he trudged to the house to get his work clothes on before starting his day, needing to catch up on everything he put off while people were there.

                As the day wore on, his thoughts primarily consisted of the blue eyed angel that had stolen his heart. _Just call him that and see how long he sticks around your sappy ass. Well….sappy self._ Dean shook his head as he drove the tractor across one of the fields. _I wonder what he’s doing for dinner…._


	13. Big Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been caught up with Jensha. I'll try to update again in the next few days! I have more planned for the guys at this ranch.

                “Shit shit shit shit!” Cas slammed the door to his car after he got out. “Piece of shit.” He kicked the tire then walked away to calm down. He was about ten miles outside of town, on his way to an emergency, when the car decided to stutter to its death.  He took several deep breaths before storming back to the car and snatching his phone from the center console.  Maps was still open and he angrily button mashed to close it down.

                “Shut up, Google.” He told the voice that was telling him to continue on this road. He called Doc, but the old man didn’t answer.

                “Per fuckin’ usual.” Cas said as he resisted the urge to throw his phone into the wheat field. He took another breath and Dean’s voice came to him. _Just breathe. You’re okay. I got you._

                Cas opened his eyes and dialed Dean’s cell. It rang almost a dozen times before Dean answered.

                “Heya Cas. Miss me already?”

                 Cas could hear the smile in his voice but he was too frustrated to let it infect him. “I need your help.” Cas said quickly.

                “Uh sure, what’s wrong?”  
                Cas could hear a motor running in the background and he wondered if Dean was in the field.  He suddenly felt bad for pulling Dean from work...for the fourth time in the last week. This wasn’t as fun as a reason for missing work though.  “My car died on the way to a case. I’m stranded in the middle of nowhere and still a good twenty miles away from their house.”

                “Text me the address and route you’re taking and I’ll find you.” Dean said before hanging up. Cas looked at the phone and shook his head before he complied. After he sent that he tried calling Lynn’s number to let them know he _was_ on the way. The line rang continuously and he gave up.

                It only took twenty minutes until Cas heard the roaring engine of Dean’s Impala. He stood from where he was sitting cross-legged on the grassy side of the road as the car skidded to a stop, throwing gravel. Dean got out and approached, leaving the car running. His baseball cap was pulled low so it wasn’t until he was close that Cas could relax under the bright green gaze. Cas happily stepped into Dean’s offered embrace. His black t-shirt was dusty and smelled like gasoline, but Cas inhaled heavily anyway, hoping for a whiff of Dean’s cinnamon scent.

                “You sounded pretty pissed off on the phone so I hurried.” Dean said as he released Cas. “Grab your bag and I’ll get you to the farm.”  Cas nodded and turned to get his things from the car. When he turned back around he found Dean smirking at him.

                “What?”

                “You’re just cute.” Dean said as a blush bloomed beneath his freckles. Cas felt some of his tension fade as he stepped up to the taller man. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s jaw then trailed more to his mouth.

                “You’re my hero.” Cas mumbled into Dean’s mouth. Dean smiled and pulled away.

                “Let’s get to the farm. C’mon.” He wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders and led him back to the car.

 

                “You’ve arrived at your destination.” Google announced as they pulled up to a homemade wooden gate that rested in the middle of a long gravel driveway. There were several dogs running down the lane towards them, barking furiously, and Cas recognized the big black one.

                “Cas don’t get out!” Dean called as Cas opened the door. “Shit, Cas!”

                “It’s fine, Dean.”

                Cas took off his sunglasses and went towards the gate as the dogs reached them. He saw a figure on horseback near the large white house at the end of the lane as he stopped walking. The horse started towards them as he looked down at the dogs.

                “Nahla, hey girl. Easy. It’s me, Cas!” He said soothingly. The German Shephard stopped bark-growling at him long enough to acknowledge that he knew her name, and then her attention went to Dean who was now out of the car. Her hackles rose as she caught sight of him and Cas’s smile disappeared.

                “Dean take off your hat right now!” He called out. Dean immediately removed the worn baseball cap from his head and Cas called to the dog again.

                “Nahla, come.” He said, hoping she would listen to her human’s command from him. She turned back to him as the horse and rider reached the gate.

                “Nahla, stand down. It’s okay.”  Sam called from atop a large chestnut horse. The horse stamped its foot as she swung out of the saddle and waved to him.

                “I was starting to worry you got lost.” She said as she unwrapped the thick chain that held the gate to its post.

                “My car died, I’m sorry.” He said and she just nodded. She had her brown hair pulled back into a low pony tail and was wearing a black cowboy hat that shaded her face. “I tried to come as soon as I could.”

                “That’s alright. I have him stable for now and he doesn’t seem too distressed.” She swung the gate back until it bumped into another post along the left-hand side of the drive. She gathered the horse’s reins and walked him into the shallow ditch and motioned them through. Cas returned to the car as Dean sank behind the wheel.

                “So that’s the dog you saved?” Dean asked as they slowly rolled through the gate and the dogs jumped around the car, herding it into the yard until Sam called out a command for them to follow her.

                “Yeah. I knew she wouldn’t attack. She’s a sweetheart.”

                “You’re frickin’ crazy.” Dean said as he shook his head. He threw his baseball cap into the backseat and ran his free hand through his hair.

                As they rolled into the yard, Cas looked around. There was a brick building that had a large “Dad’s Shop” sign on the big sliding door. The two story farmhouse was white with green trim and a small fenced in yard around it. The rest of the yard was fenced in with tall horse wire and Cas counted at least 8 horses visible. His attention turned to Sam as she galloped past them. She pulled up near the house and motioned Dean to park near the line of cars in front of the shop.

                “So what’s wrong? Why are you here?” Dean asked as he turned the car off and they got out. Cas reached into the back for his bag. 

                “One of their horses was found with a bad cut to his leg. They don’t have a working horse trailer right now and can’t bring him in.”

                “Oh okay.” Dean went quiet then, which Cas didn’t really notice as Sam urged the horse over to them.

                “He’s in the barn.” She said as she turned the horse and motioned with her hand. Cas followed the motion and saw a large red barn that sat against a barbed wire fence. Between them and it were two small sheds and a decent looking garden where a white horse was trying to stretch his long neck through the fence to reach the plants. He smirked at it, which made Sam look away from him towards the animal.

                “Gallant you knothead.” She muttered as she heeled her ride and went over. Cas and Dean headed to the barn as she chased the white horse from the garden. She dismounted when they neared the building and pushed her hat back in order to look up at Dean.

                “Howdy. I’m Sam.” She said and offered her hand. Dean shook it with a bemused smile.

                “I’m Dean.”

                “Thanks for bringing my vet.”

                Dean’s laugh was easy and catching as he nodded. “I’m glad I could be of assistance.”   

                She smiled shyly before tying her horse to a post and leading the way into the barn. It was smaller than a lot that Cas had been to in the area. Really only two stalls but they had the back half sectioned off to be one, whereas the front one was open into a small paddock. Dean leaned against the wooden divider as Sam ducked under the simple pole that worked as a gate. Cas followed the girl in to examine the black horse.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/36658498156/in/dateposted-public/)

                He looked up with a soft nicker and pricked ears when he saw the people. Sam smiled and fished something from her pocket, which she offered to him. Cas watched the horse gobble the treat and then enthusiastically began nodding his large head up and down, almost hitting the ceiling. Sam reached up and grabbed his halter.

                “This big ole guy is Ben. He’s a retired racehorse.” She said as the animal pushed into her, almost knocking her over. Cas smiled and let his gaze wander over the animal. He was thin, which was to be expected with a thoroughbred. Cas’s smile faltered when Ben lifted his front foot and it looked like his hoof separated from the rest.

                “What did he do again?” Cas asked as he set his bag down and reached out his hand. Ben sniffed him before his big tongue appeared and slimed the entire length of Cas’s hand. Dean laughed from outside of the stall and Cas was tempted to go wipe it on him. He petted Ben’s neck instead as he ran his hand down the horse’s shoulder and front leg. Ben lifted his foot reflexively when Cas’s hand reached his fetlock.

                It looked like something had cut right above Ben’s foot and sliced an inch and a half back. Every time the horse’s foot left the ground, the pieces separated. It made Cas’s stomach roll. He looked up at Sam to see a pained expression on her face.

                “I don’t know what happened. I searched the paddock he was in and I didn’t find anything that could have done it. I used the hose to rinse his foot for at least ten minutes and then brought him in here to chill. I wasn’t sure if you I should iodine it or not so I just waited for you.”

                “You handled this amazingly, Sam.” Cas said as he leaned back in to inspect the cut. “You did exactly what should have been done. Where is your mom?”

                “Mom is at work. She should be home soon. Dad and my little sister went to a school event.” She replied as she went over to lean against the wood panels near Dean.

                “I will get him taken care of. I think he’ll be able to stay here as long as you guys can keep up on the care.” He turned to find her nodding. Dean was watching Cas with a small smile on his lips. A ruckus from the yard made everyone turn towards the door they had come in from and Cas watched a gold car pull in next to the Impala.

                “That’s mom. I’m going to go catch her up.” Sam ducked out of the barn and hurried away.  Cas went to his bag for some pain killer for Ben.

                “I love watching you work.” Dean mumbled. Cas looked over as he filled a syringe with the medicine.

                “You have a friend.” Cas said before shifting his gaze to the small grey horse that had silently limped up behind Dean. Dean spun around, and the horse raised its head, startled. Cas watched as Dean murmured softly to him before reaching out and stroking his nose.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/36658497656/in/dateposted-public/)

                “Hey buddy.” Dean said as he stepped up beside the animal. Cas could tell he was an Arabian from the slim nose and head shape. The horse was also really short. Cas returned his attention to Ben and lost himself in his work.

                “Good to see you again, Cas.” Lynn’s warm voice greeted from the doorway. Cas stood and dusted his hand in order to shake hers again.

                “Likewise. I’m sorry it took me so long to arrive.”

                “Nonsense, Sam said you were here in less than an hour. That’s better service than we’ve had from any of our vets.”

                Dean cleared his throat and stepped up beside Cas. Lynn turned to him, clearly not having noticed the man lurking on the far side of the bar.

                “Oh this is my, er, this is uh. This is Dean.” Cas stuttered smoothly. He kicked himself for being so awkward. “He gave me a ride.”

                Lynn looked at Dean with a calculating expression before her gaze flickered back to Cas. “Well it’s lovely to meet you Dean.” She smiled when Dean stumbled forward a step. Cas looked to find the grey horse nuzzling Dean’s back. Sam appeared then and fished another treat from her jeans pocket and drew the horse away.

                “Aladdin, quit picking on people.” She said as she slowly walked from the barn. Cas noticed then the source of the limp was a completely twisted foot. Well…horse ankle really.  Lynn must have seen Cas’s expression because she reached out a motherly hand to his arm.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/36704491545/in/dateposted-public/)

                “Oh Aladdin was trampled as a foal. The idiots that had him never had it seen to. He gets around, but he struggles. Especially when it’s cold out. He’s such a kind spirit.”

                “That’s awful.” Cas muttered in sync with Dean. They glanced at each other and from the corner of his eye, Cas saw Lynn smirk at them.

                Sam turned Aladdin to a different part of the yard and returned. Both her and Lynn listened to Cas as he explained the extent of the injury and the needed care. He felt confident that these two could handle the care, but he made a mental note to check in on them in the coming week.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/36704659865/in/dateposted-public/)

                As he was packing his bag and fending off nibbles from the thoroughbred at his back, Lynn clapped her hands together. “Alright, fellas. You have been here for over an hour. I can’t let you leave without feeding you.” She announced. Cas looked to Dean who shrugged back at him.

                “I’m always hungry.” He said and Cas rolled his eyes.

                “We don’t want to impose.”

                “Nonsense. There will be plenty. Just give me about half an hour.” She turned and walked towards the house, reaching down to pat Nahla’s head as she went.  Sam rolled her eyes but turned to the men.

                “How do you guys feel about helping a girl catch a wild horse?”

                Cas looked at Dean who had a smile on his lips. Dean nodded. “That sounds like a lot of fun.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Sam and Lynn are back, so are some pictures of my animals. 
> 
> Ben was exactly how I described. If you gave him a sugar cube he was your new best friend and would lick you until he got more. He had an injury like the one here and it took a month of daily foot/hose rinsing and medicines and vet visits before he was well again. The photo of Ben and the volunteer is to sort of show you how tall he was. The volunteer was 6' and Ben towered over him. 
> 
> Aladdin was a sweetheart. He was around 4 when we got him and we had him for a couple years before the midwest winters were just too hard for him and he had to be put down. He was a doll though. 
> 
> Gallant was kept in a tiny pen for years. When we brought him to the rescue he RAN for half an hour straight, just frolicking and playing in joy. It was heartwarming to see. He had the lightest blue eyes ever and was so sweet. He adored children and he liked to wrap his head around you and give you hugs.


	14. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m a veterinarian, Dean, not a cowboy.”

                “I’m a veterinarian, Dean, not a cowboy.” Cas grunted as he struggled to keep his seat on the old white horse beneath him. He gripped the saddle horn with both hands while holding the reins and tried to use his knees like Dean had instructed. Cas could still feel Dean’s strong grasp on the knee that was out of Sam’s line of sight, and the devilish smirk Dean had given him when he said to squeeze his knees.

 

                “If you aren’t comfortable we can use the four wheelers.” Sam offered from stop her taller chestnut horse, Rambo. Cas shook his head.

                “No I’m okay. Just ignore me.”

                Dean chuckled from his easy perch on a tall chestnut bay thoroughbred. Cas looked at the horse and could tell she wanted to run. Dean had been constantly pulling her back and making her go slowly. He looked back down at the whitish grey onebeneath him.

                “You’re a good girl, Moon.” He said as he released the saddle horn to pat her neck. She ignored him as she followed Rambo. Sam twisted in her saddle to look back.

                “She is our oldest resident. My little sister’s horse.”

                “Well I’m glad you have a calm one.” Cas said as Phoenix tried to jump ahead to walk with Rambo. Dean easily reined her in and kept her walking evenly with Moon.

                “So, what’s up with this wild horse?” Dean asked as they passed over a downed barbed wire fence behind the farm house. Sam pulled Rambo up so he would walk in line with the other two.

                “Well she is halter broke. But only when she has one on. Otherwise she’s a wild child.”

                Cas smirked at the teen’s word choice as Dean nodded. He adjusted his baseball cap so the sun wasn’t shining in his eyes before he spoke. “I had a colt that was like that. He was just really frisky and wanted to play.”

                “Yeah well Galatea was abused. You’ll see when we find her.” Sam said solemnly. Cas’s heart ached at the thought of abusing an animal. It almost outweighed the rage he felt at the human responsible.

                “Have you had her long?” Cas asked.

                “For about a week. She’s slowly getting used to us, but she got out of her halter and ran last night. I was looking for her when I discovered Ben.”

                “You said her name was Galatea?” Dean asked as he pulled in Phoenix again, who snorted at him.

                “Gal-uh-tee-uh. We were studying Greek gods and goddesses and such in school last week.”

                “That’s a pretty name.” Cas offered.

                “She’s a pretty horse.” Sam nodded. All three of the horses ears pricked simultaneously and it drew the human’s attention to a galloping horse at the far end of the field. It was hard to see her from where they were.

                Sam tossed a rope towards Dean without warning, but he easily caught it. She smirked at him. “I hope you’re good with that Dean.”

                Dean winked at her before loosening the loop. He reached down to pat Phoenix’s neck and grabbed the reins in his free hand. “Let’s see how fast you are, pretty girl.” He said to the impatiently stamping horse.

                “Do you know how to use a rope?” Sam asked as she offered a  blue one to him. Cas shook his head.

                “I’m here to watch. And tend to any medical needs.”

                Sam nodded and then with a flip of the reins, Rambo darted away. Dean smiled over at Cas.

                “I’ve always wanted to ride a race horse. Hell yeah.” He said before Phoenix jumped forward and sped after Rambo, quickly closing the distance and then passing him. Cas and Moon sat back and watched as they herded Galatea. It took over five minutes before they had her cornered enough that she couldn’t get past them. Dean lifted his rope above his head and swung it.  It went smoothly over her tossing head and as soon as it touched her, she stopped pacing and let her head hang. Cas almost felt bad for the horse as he urged Moon to catch up with them.

 

                As he reached them, Dean was just reaching Galatea. Cas’s eyes widened at her gorgeous coat. She was a black and white paint, but the patches of black were outlines in a dark brown. When she turned to stare at Dean, Cas noted her eyes were the brightest blue he’d ever seen.

                She snorted at Dean as Sam murmured soothingly and handed Dean a halter. Dean gently took it and lifted it towards the horse to sniff. The corner they were in had a large muddy, grassless area along the fence line and Dean slid a little as he approached the horse. He let his hand leave the rope and gently touched her neck. Cas could see her quiver under the touch and he frowned. _Poor girl._

                Dean slowly lifted the halter towards her nose, and she let him. Until it actually touched her. Then she threw her head up and jumped sideways, knocking into Dean and sending him toppling to the ground. Cas jumped off of Moon and stepped forward but Sam beat him to it as she grabbed the rope. She looked down and away from the animal as she murmured something Cas couldn’t hear. Her shoulders were turned sideways to the horse and  Galatea brought her head down slowly until Sam was able to reach up and pet the horse’s nose. By then, Dean had pulled himself out of the way of the horse’s hooves and was standing. 

                When Cas looked back, was buckling the halter. It’s bright blue color really made Galatea’s eyes stand out. Sam turned to look at Dean. “You okay there, cowboy?” She asked as she loosened the rope from Galatea’s neck.

                “I’m fine. It’s just mud.” Dean tried to wipe his hands off on the butt of his jeans but that area was even muddier. Cas tried not to giggle at the mud slicked hair style Dean was sporting. Dean wiped his hands together instead and nodded towards Sam.

                “You’re really good with them.” He said. She ducked her head and nodded before turning her attention to tying the rope to the halter. He turned and Cas smiled at his bowlegs and then looked up to see Dean smiling at him.

                “How about a hug, Cas?” Dean asked as he opened his arms wide. Cas shook his head and backed into Moon to avoid the mud covered man.

                “Nope. You stay there with your muddiness.” Cas said as Moon leaned down and sniffed at him. Dean stopped approaching, but there was a light smile on his face that danced around the corners of his eyes. Cas found himself smiling, lost in the beautiful man before him. It wasn’t until Sam cleared her throat that he remembered they weren’t alone.

                Cas turned to find Sam watching them from under the brim of her hat. She saw his gaze and turned back to the horse, who easily followed the girl now that she was haltered. Sam pulled herself into Rambo’s saddle and Dean tried to brush himself off again before he followed. Cas was the last to remount and he did it easier this time. He looked proudly over to Dean who was already smiling at him.

                As they started back to the house, he saw Sam glance between them. “So how do you guys know each other? Do you work at the vet clinic too?” She asked.

                “No I have a farm outside of town.” Dean said as he rode easily. The reins were loosely in one of his hands and the other rested on his lap. _He looks so damn good on a horse._ Dean nodded towards Cas. “We first met when he killed my dog.” Dean said and Cas’s mouth dropped open before he could think of a response.

                “I- wait- no. I didn’t _kill_ her, Dean.” Cas stuttered. “I put her down because she was in the late stages of cancer.”

                Dean looked over with a smirk and Cas realized he had been joking. “You’re a little shit, Dean Winchester.” Cas said and both Dean and Sam laughed out loud.

                They got the horses back to the yard and put Galatea in the pen near the barn. Dean helped Cas to unsaddle and brush out Moon while Sam took care of Rambo then mixed up a treat of grain for the three horses. Dean and Cas headed to the house but Cas paused and  watched as Sam slipped away and approached Galatea, who was pawing at the hog paneled fence of the pen she was in. She pulled a sugar cube from her pocket and offered it to the horse, but it went ignored.

                Hot breath on his neck made Cas squirm before he turned. He expected to find a horse but it was Dean instead. Cas resisted the urge to kiss the man as they heard Sam approach, her boots crunching on the gravel as she stepped onto the rounded driveway.

                “Mom texted and said supper is ready. I hope you guys like chicken strips.” She said as she walked past them. Dean nodded and turned to follow the girl as Cas smirked and followed the man.

               

                The inside of the ranch house was smaller than Dean’s. They followed Sam through the front mud room/porch and into the kitchen where the smells of supper permeated the air. Cas’s stomach growled in anticipation. Lynn had pulled her hair into a clip and was setting a stack of plates onto the table. She looked up at them and smiled.

                Sam will show you the bathroom to get cleaned up. My husband and youngest daughter are eating in town so it will be just us.”

                Cas thanked her and followed the other two to a small living room. Sam showed them the bathroom then excused herself. Cas watched her disappear up the stairs then motioned Dean to the bathroom.

                “You first, muddy buddy.” He said. Dean reached over and ran a finger across Cas’s cheek before stepping in and closing the door. Cas reached up and made sure he didn’t have mud on his face before he ventured back to the kitchen.

                “I really appreciate your offer of dinner.” He said. Lynn smiled up at him as she opened the fridge.

                “I love feeding people. You’re always welcome at our table, Cas.”

                “I appreciate it.” He said sincerely. “Can I help you?”

                “There are packs of soda in the back of my car. Can you fetch them please?” She asked. Cas nodded and pushed off the wall he’d been leaning on.

                By the time he returned, Dean was out of the bathroom. He’d washed most of the mud from his hair, face, arms, and hands. His shirt was still coated and he was looking around uncertainly. Lynn noticed as she motioned to the small counter inside the door for Cas.

                “The soda can go there, Cas. Thank you.” She turned away and put her hands on her hips. “ Dean, dear, it’s just mud. These chairs have seen worse, it’s okay.” She said. Dean smiled sheepishly and sank onto the chair nearest him. Sam appeared from upstairs  and took a spot across from him as Cas settled into the chair beside Dean.

                The food was delicious. Cas tried not to scarf it down. He felt better about not shoveling food into his mouth when he looked over and saw Dean doing just that. He kicked out and connected with Dean’s leg. Dean looked at him with his mouth full and Cas motioned him to slow down.

                “This is better than Ellen’s food, Dean.” Cas said once he swallowed the food in his mouth. Dean nodded and moved so his  knee was brushing against Cas’s, and Cas pushed into hidden touch beneath the table.

                “Just don’t tell her that.” He said with a short chuckle. Lynn was smiling at them as she worked on her own plate.

                “Thank you again for your help, boys. I really appreciate it.” She said.

                “It was a nice break from work, ma’am.” Dean said between bites.

                “I appreciate the respect, Dean, but please call me Lynn.” She smirked at him.

                “Will do. This is frickin’ delicious by the way.”

                Lynn smiled happily. “I can give you the recipe if you wish.”

                “Yes please!” Dean turned to Cas then.

                “Can you imagine Ellen or Sammy’s face when we show up to Thanksgiving with this meal?”

                Cas started nodding but stopped as he realized what Dean had said. It wasn’t the “we” that caused the pause. _I won’t be here for Thanksgiving._ He thought and his smile slipped. Dean didn’t notice as he answered Sam’s question about Sammy. Cas picked at the remainder of his food as he listened to Dean tell them about his brother and new fiancé. _I don’t want to leave._

                Somehow the topic had changed to Cas. He refocused and listened, trying to remember what had been said. Lynn was talking about one of the local colleges that Sam was looking into. “She wants to be a vet tech.” Lynn said with a wink towards Cas.

                “A vet would be better but that’s so much school. Ugh.” Sam said with a grunt.

                “It goes by pretty fast, actually.” Cas said to her. “I think it’s worth it. And honestly, you’d be an amazing veterinarian.”

                Sam ducked her head, no longer wearing a hat to hide her face he saw her blush. Lynn smiled at her daughter then at Cas.

                “Maybe she could shadow you next summer. I’m sure she’d love that. ” Lynn asked. Sam looked over and mouthed “staaaahp” to her mom, which made Cas laugh.

                “I would love it. But I, uh, I won’t be here. I’m only here for the summer.”

                “That’s not any fun.” Lynn said as she took a drink. She glanced between the men before addressing him again.

                “So we heard about Dean’s family. Do you have any back home?”

                “I do. I’m not close to them though.” He caught himself before he added that he felt more at home here. He glanced at Dean.

                “What about a girlfriend?” Lynn asked off handedly. Sam growled at her mom and Cas had the feeling this happened a lot. He winked at the girl.

                “No, I think my boyfriend would have something to say about that.” Cas said without thinking. He paused when he felt Dean still beside him. They looked at each other as Dean smiled.

                “Boyfriend? Ha. I knew it.” Lynn said. She turned to Sam. “You owe me $5, dear.”

                “That’s not fair, Ma. I agreed with you.”

                “No you said if I got them to admit it I would win.”

                Sam rolled her eyes and stood from the table. She returned with another drink for herself. “Does anyone need anything?” She asked. Cas shook his head, knowing he was blushing like crazy. He didn’t really care though. _Damn it feels good to say that out loud. My boyfriend._

“I don’t know about, _my boyfriend_ ,” Dean said, “but I would love more chicken if there is any.”

                Cas’s blush deepened at Lynn’s hearty laugh. “Well there’s plenty but there is also cake.”

                “What kind of cake?” Dean asked.

                “It’s a jello poke cake.”

                “I have never had that, but it sounds amazing.” Dean said with a smile. Lynn nodded and stood to dish out the cake. Cas looked over when he felt a hand take his from where it rested on his lap. Dean smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Dean winked as he mouthed the word “boyfriend”.  _This does feel like home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon was the oldest horse we had at the rescue for a long time. She was the best one for new riders and was super gentle with kids.  
> Rambo was my horse and a total knothead. He was a Quarab, quarterhorse-arabian mix. He was huge and liked to play tag. He also pulled me from a tree by my foot once. The picture of him was at a horse show.  
> Phoenix was a younger retired racehorse. She LOVED to run. She kept weight on better than old Ben.  
> Galatea was my baby. I loved her so much. She finally warmed up to me but I chose to send her to another rescue that had open fields for horses to roam, free. I didn't want to push her by trying to saddle break her. I knew after all she had been through that was the best thing for her.  
> I never had a good camera, just my old phones. So most of the pictures are blurry. I don't have a good photo of Phoenix or Moon right now unfortunately.


	15. Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to the artist. I love this artwork

The gentle rumble of the Impala’s engine was quiet enough that it didn’t disturb the field of twinkling fireflies. Cas leaned against the passenger door beside Dean, close enough he could feel the warmth emanating from the other man, and watched with a smile as the field undulated with the glow. The setting sun was at the perfect light level so it almost seemed like the field _was_ fireflies and not wheat.

                It was after 8 when they left Lynn’s rescue. Both were overly full and carried several containers of food to finish off throughout the rest of the week. With their goodies piled in the backseat, they headed to Dean’s for the night. They almost made it when the star-like field caught Cas’s eye and he asked to pull over. He had never seen anything like it, but when he had looked at Dean he found his gaze on Cas instead.

                Dean leaned over and rested his head on Cas’s shoulder and Cas’s smile warmed. He rested his head on Dean’s and they watched the field until the fireflies began to disperse. Cas stayed put though, content to hold this moment for a lifetime.

                 

                “We should go home. Both need to be up early.” Dean said with a yawn. Cas nodded as Dean stood straight and stretched his neck. The drive home was spent listening to Dean sing along with the radio and Cas just smiled.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/36853511495)

                Once home, Cas felt desire take over his thoughts. He eyed Dean as the man sauntered into his house and tossed his keys. When Dean turned around to make sure he was following, Cas quirked an eyebrow at him.

                “I know that look, Cas.” Dean purred with a smile. Cas started to advance as Dean widened his stance a little and waited.

                “Cas, I’m covered in mud still.” Dean protested as Cas reached for Dean’s chest.

                “Mud be damned.” Cas growled as he yanked Dean close by his shirt. Dean grunted and started raining kisses across Cas’s visible skin.

 

 It was nearing one, by the illuminated time on Cas’s phone, by the time they lay in bed for the night. If Cas closed his eyes and pictured it, he could still feel Dean against him on the table, by the couch, and in the shower. He smiled as Dean nuzzled his head against Cas’s neck. His smile faded as he glanced at the clock again and realized it was already July.

                “Hey Dean?” Cas whispered softly, needed to talk but still hesitant to. Dean mumbled something into his neck so Cas moved away a little. “Dean.”

                “Heya, Cas. Tryin’ to sleep here.” Dean murmured again, tightening his arm around Cas’s stomach and trying to pull them together again.

                “Dean it’s already July.” Cas said, stress starting to eat at his nerves.

                “Yeah. The fourth will be fun. We do the parade and the whole firework thing. I’ll grill for ya. That’d be good.”

                Dean’s eyes were still closed and he was slurring some of his words. Cas sighed through his nose. _I’ll just wait for him to be awake._ He closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep.

                After a couple minutes he felt a gaze on him. He turned to see Dean watching him. “What’s wrong, Cas?”

                Cas prepared himself to brush it off till morning, but when his mouth opened all of his thoughts came pouring out. “It’s already July and I leave at the end of August and we haven’t even spoken about it. I’m behind on my letters to send out to the veterinarian clinics and I think Doc thinks I’m here too much and I just don’t know what’s going to happen. Would you come with me? Are we done once I leave? I don’t want to lose you but I can’t stay here. There’s no real work. My lifelong _dream_ has been to work at one of the clinics I’ll be applying to. I don’t know if I can give it up. I don’t know if I can lose you. I just don’t know, Dean!”

                He didn’t realize how hard he was breathing until Dean’s arms pulled him closely. Dean placed his mouth right by Cas’s ear as he tried to calm his breathing.  “It’s alright, Cas. We’ll figure it out. Shhh. It’s okay.” He spoke low enough that his chest rumbled against Cas’s shoulder. Cas felt like crying at the whirling emotions he felt and nodded weakly. Dean seemed to pick up that he wasn’t completely content with that answer because he lifted one of his arms to gently run his fingers through Cas’s hair.

                “I can’t leave my farm, Cas. It’s my family. It’s all I have of my folks and my grandparents. It’s what’s keeping Sammy in school. It’s all I know.” He murmured quietly. “I would give it all up for you if I could. But I’m not confident I would find work wherever you end up. My brother is depending on me, Cas.”                  

                “I know that Dean. I know how much he means to you.”

                “It’s a different kind of meaning than with you.”

                Cas nodded but his chest was still too tight. His thoughts still too turbulent. He tried to swallow away the lump in his throat and pull the memory of the firefly field to the forefront but it kept slipping away to an image of Dean waving goodbye.

                “I love you, Cas. I have never felt so…light. So happy. You make me smile just by _existing._ I don’t want you to be heartbroken because of me.”

                Cas nodded in understanding but words were fluttering away before he could grasp them so he just pushed himself closer against Dean and inhaled his scent.   As he began to drift to sleep he heard Dean start to talk again, but he was already too relaxed to respond.

                “I’ll help you with the letters tomorrow after work. We have the fourth celebration to enjoy. Then there’s an annual barn dance at a farm right outside of town. I won’t let you miss that. There is the Hay Day festival the beginning of August. We have two full months still. I won’t let you look back with a single upsetting memory, I promise.”       

                Dean’s voice trailed off as Cas startled in his sleep and Cas felt Dean smile. “Sleep, angel, and know I’m here right now. I got you.” He flexed his arms around Cas who sighed and relaxed into sleep.


	16. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long! I"ll try to update weekly again. <3

                Castiel smiled as Dean whooped and waved a sparkler to the small band that was playing. They had been sitting towards the back of the crowd, which wasn’t too big, when the song started and Dean jumped to his feet. He was handed a sparkler by someone and Cas’s heart felt…content.  The stage was barely big enough to hold the band but they were rocking. There was a sea of sparklers sizzling in the fading light as the band played and people danced.

                They had spent hours going over the applications and Cas was still nervous they wouldn’t be enough.  He had found himself getting caught up in the excitement when he thought about working at any of the places, but Dean’s forced smile always cut him short. They’d been in the mail for days now, probably arrived already, he should stop worrying. He looked at Dean. _He tries so damn hard to be supportive even though it’s tearing him up. Focus on him, not that._

                Dean’s boots kicked up some dust in the sandy arena where they were. His black t-shirt was tight and he looked good. He turned and smiled at Cas as the song drew to an end and the band began shuffling off stage. Dean’s sparkler fizzed out and he set it in one of the buckets available for used ones, then plopped down beside Cas.

                “You having fun?” Dean asked as he wiped his forehead. It was so hot out, and Cas was looking forward to the sun sinking. He could use a drink though.

                “Yeah. The parade, barbeque, and then an hour of the band. It’s been great Dean.” He flashed a smile. “Being here with you makes it even better.”

                Dean grinned and took Cas’s hand. Unconsciously Cas glanced around, wondering if anyone was watching. There were couples walking around, a lot of teenagers, but no one gave them so much as a glance and he was thankful.  He focused back on Dean, on his _boyfriend._ “When do fireworks start?”

                “As soon as the sun sinks. It will probably be another half hour. We will have to move because they set them off here. You hungry or anything?”

                “Nope, I’m good.” Cas withdrew his hand so he could scoot closer. Dean grinned and draped an arm over his shoulders.

                “I’m glad you got to be here for this, Cas.” Dean said after a moment. Cas closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of laughter and small fireworks going off.

                Dean’s voice was quiet and near when he spoke again. “I haven’t come here in years. I needed this.” His arm briefly tightened around Cas.

                “Why have you been so recluse, Dean?” Cas leaned his head against Dean’s.

                “I was focused on work, I guess.”

                “That sounds like an excuse.”

                “Yeah it does.” Dean huffed a laugh. He tightened his arm around Cas and held it, and Cas smiled when he felt Dean’s lips against his head. “I don’t know I guess. I just…did it. And I hated it. I’ve been so damn lonely, Cas.”

                Cas frowned. _Of course it comes up again._ “I’m sorry Dean. I wish I could stay I just-“

                “No, Cas that isn’t what I meant. I promise.”

                The announcer called out the twenty minute time frame and people began filing out of the arena. Cas let Dean pull him to his feet and they walked hand in hand to the designated area. The grass was newly mowed and Cas could still smell the fresh cut scent. He sank to his butt and pulled Dean with him. Dean smiled quickly then turned his attention away. _Probably to hide his disappointment._ Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and he squeezed back.

                Cas had seen city fireworks before. Numerous times. But there was something special about the ground rumbling display that this little town put on, not to mention the man beside him. Cas watched in wonder as the crackling fireworks lit up the skies and the booms rattled the sand beneath them. It lasted a full thirty minutes. Cas and Dean sat side by side, hands entwined and watched in silence at the colors and patterns. Cas had a resting smile on his face and the few times he glanced over, Dean smirked back at him.

                 Before the finale began, the announcer man returned. He reintroduced the band and they began playing God Bless America. Dean quickly stood and yanked Cas to his feet for the song. As the words began Dean sang along, belting the lyrics over the crowd that was also singing and swaying. A plethora of glowsticks had appeared and Cas found himself being handed a red white and blue bracelet. He slipped it on and looked up when Dean settled another on Cas’s head. Dean smiled at him, a green glowstick around his neck making his teeth eerie. “You’re an angel, babe.” Dean said with a laugh. Cas smiled at him, glad for the darkness to hide his warm blush.

                Dean slipped his arm around Cas’s waist and started singing again, though quieter this time. Cas smiled and sang along, though he knew his voice sucked in comparison to Dean’s soulful rumble.

 

And I'm proud to be an American

Where at least I know I'm free

And I won't forget the men who died

Who gave that right to me

 

And I gladly stand up

 

Dean turned and winked at Cas, though he could barely see it.

 

Next to you and defend her still today

Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land

God bless the USA

 

                Dean and the band held the final note and suddenly the ground shook as the sky lit with the finale. Bright columns of crackling light lit the onlookers as Cas felt each _boom_ through his shoes. It lasted several minutes and once it finished, Cas smiled as his worries floated away and the smoky firework smell engulfed them.

                “Wow.” Cas said after the crowd stopped cheering. Dean laughed beside him, looking boyishly cute for some reason. Cas pulled him close and kissed him. He heard someone scoff and started to pull back, embarrassed, but Dean tightened his hold on Cas’s back and held the kiss for several moments longer. When he pulled back he stared at Cas’s eyes, his darting between them.

                “Screw those assholes. Don’t worry about them, Cas.” Dean whispered. Cas nodded and closed his eyes as he breathed in the smell of Dean and fireworks.

                “They are having an adult only after party.” Dean said as he straightened. “Do you want to stay or should we go home?”

                Cas opened his eyes and looked around, but no one as watching them. He felt embarrassed for being concerned with some stranger’s disapproval. He looked back at Dean. “I want to stay. What all happens during it?”

                Dean shrugged. “I never stayed for one. There is alcohol though.” He took Cas’s hand and led him away, a mischievous grin dancing across his face. Cas rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled towards the stage area where tents were being illuminated by flood lights that were turning on.

 

                Cas an Dean danced and talked to some people for an hour before they ran into Bobby and Ellen and chatted for a solid forty minutes. When Cas excused himself to use the bathroom, Dean quickly followed. They heard Bobby call after them jokingly, “He can use the bathroom by himself, Dean. He’s a big boy.” Dean flipped him off with a laugh as they walked away.

                “I can though.” Cas said, unsure why Dean followed. Dean shook his head.

                “I know, Cas. But I was tired of talking about the farm and the bar. I wanted to find something else to do.” He eyed Cas sideways and Cas glared.

                “Nope, not here. No way Dean.”

                “There is a grove of trees near the bathrooms….” Dean offered and Cas pushed him away.

                “Let me pee in peace, Dean.” He joked as he stepped into the concrete bathroom that was part of the park.

                When he was done he couldn’t find Dean. He looked around but saw no sight of his handsome boyfriend. He called out, and heard a response from behind the building. The flowers planted all around the building were in full bloom and despite the yellow light from the pole above, they were beautiful.

                He saw the glow of Dean’s green necklace first, and followed it to a playground. Dean was sitting on the swings and lightly moving his legs to swing. Cas smiled and sank into the one beside him.

                “I haven’t been on a swing in years.” Cas said as he pushed off and got a good start. Dean quickly joined him and they fell into silence aside from the squeaking of the chains.

                “I used to come to this park a lot as a kid.” Dean said after a while, when Cas’s legs grew tired so he let himself slow. Cas turned to him to see if there were more and Dean nodded. “It was the years where Sammy was done with school later than me. He was always in extra curricular and so I would come here.” He slowed to a stop and motioned to the arena again. “I would watch people practice rodeo events. Or parents with little kids play at the park. I don’t know, but it was just nice to come here and have nothing I needed to do or anyone to please.” He glanced back at Cas. “Sorry to ramble, I just haven’t been here in years.”

                “You should, Dean.” Cas said. “If it makes you happy, you should do it.”

                Dean nodded and looked back towards the arena. “You mean once you leave. So I don’t fall back into my boring hermit life.”

                “Well, yeah I guess.” Dean huffed at Cas’s response and he felt badly. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like to talk about it.”

                “It’s alright, Cas.” He reached over and Cas took his hand. They swayed in the swings for a while as the band started up again, this time with a female lead singer. Dean looked over. “Wanna go drink?”

                “A drink sounds wonderful.” Cas said as he extricated his hand so he could stand. Dean promptly took hold of it again and Cas smiled at him, but Dean was focused on the ground and didn’t see.  _Maybe I shouldn’t leave. Maybe he needs me more than we both realize. I need him too._ Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and got a squeeze in response.

               

 

 

                They didn’t pull into Dean’s farm until after one a.m. Cas was slightly sloshed…but Dean was too. _He probably shouldn’t have driven home…_ Cas realized as Dean tripped on his boots. Cas laughed and grabbed a hold of Dean’s waist. Dean smiled over at him and planted a sloppy kiss on Cas’s cheek. They helped each other to the house as Dean sang some of the songs that had played. They kicked off their shoes, only almost falling over twice in the process.

                “Where the stars and stripes…and the eagle fliiiiiiiies!” Dean slurred with a grand flourish of his free hand. They both almost toppled from the movement and it sent Dean into a fit of giggles. Cas’s chest tightened at the pure joy he felt in the sound. He helped Dean to his room and lowered him onto the bed.

                 Cas insisted on a shower before bed, but Dean declined an invite to join him. Cas scrubbed himself clean, barely hearing Dean’s slurred singing over the water,  and tried to focus his fuzzy mind on something he wanted to tell Dean. It was something that he had realized earlier in the night. _Damn,  it was important…_ Cas shook his head as he toweled off. He left his clothes in the bathroom and walked to Dean’s bed, where his boyfriend was already out cold.

                Cas debated for a solid five minutes on waking Dean up or letting him sleep. His brain finally won the battle with his groin and he crawled into the bed to sleep. He slept hard through the night, dreaming dreams of vet clinics and fireworks and most importantly, Dean.


	17. Boots

The rest of July sped by way too quickly. Dean clung to every moment he could. He drew out the quiet mornings where Cas drowned his coffee in creamer. He cherished the way Cas laughed at him as they sat at the small table in Cas’s apartment.  The slight touches they shared, that let them and other people know they were together. The look on Ellen’s face when Dean found himself talking about Cas for thirty solid minutes when he meant to stop by quickly to wish her a happy birthday. The ease in which they had fallen into a rhythm that worked for them and their schedules.

                Dean finished buttoning his dress shirt and checked the mirror for the third time. He was satisfied with the way his hair spiked in the front, finally. _It only took four tries to get it to lay right._ He did his belt buckle and walked out of the bathroom to pull on his boots. He smiled at the box near the door as he stomped his feet into the worn boots and adjusted his pant legs over them. He checked the time and hurried out to his car.

                He blasted the radio as he hurried to town to pick up Cas. He knew there wasn’t a specific time to get to the dance, but he was excited to go for the second time in his life. As he flew down the gravel roads towards town he thought about the first time.

 

                _Lisa looked stunning in a flowery, sundress. Her boots were shined and she had her hair down. Dean was 18 and had just started classes at the community college, but came home for the fourth. He spun her around as the music slowed, then pulled her against him. He could feel her heart thudding from the last dance as she settled her head on his shoulder and he held her close._

_“My first taste of love…whoa bittersweet. Green on the vine…like strawberry wine.” The vocalist sang a little too loudly into the microphone. Dean smiled as Lisa began to sing along._

_They spun slowly for that song, then joined the line dance as Boot Scootin’ Boogey began to play. Dean remembered laughing and having a really good time. He remembered the night that followed, and how fun that had been as well._

                Dean slowed to a stop as the gravel gave way to pavement. He tried to recall why he had avoided the dance in the years following that night, but he couldn’t remember. It hadn’t been Lisa, they had just hooked up and that was that. No one was coming from either direction so he continued past the stop sign. It bothered him the rest of the way into town until he pulled up to the curb outside of Cas’s place. He turned off the car and got out to fetch his boyfriend, the box under his arm, and memories of the past faded as he stepped inside the building.

                As he reached Cas’s floor, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He answered it with a smile. “Heya Cas. Almost there.”

                “Uh yeah sorry. I’m actually at the clinic. We had an emergency come in.”

                “Oh.” Dean stopped walking, ten feet from Cas’s door. “Do you need a change of clothes?”

                “No I have it already. Can you just pick me up here?”

                “Yeah definitely. I’ll be there in five.”

                “Perfect. Seeya!”

                Dean hung up and headed back to his car. He turned the radio back on, trying to shake memories of Lisa as he drove to the outer edge of town to meet Cas. He sang loudly to the radio, excited for this night. The radio announcer mentioned the date and Dean sighed. He’d been trying to ignore the date so he wouldn’t think about Cas having to leave. They’d done a really good job of avoiding talking about it, even though he knew it was eating away at Cas. He just couldn’t bring himself to face the thought of Cas leaving.

                They’d spent hours filling out Cas’s applications and dusting off his resume. Dean had enjoyed the time with him, how he lit up when he spoke about the places he had toured. Why he wanted to work there. He tried not to focus on what they were actually doing, but just the time together instead.

                The Fourth was kind of a blur for him. He remembered most of the events before the fireworks and party that followed. He definitely should not have driven home.  He had an awful hangover the following day, but it had been a day spent in boxers and t-shirts while playing video games with Cas. They ordered pizza and barely left the couch. It was a better memory than the fourth itself.

                He pulled up to the clinic and found it empty save Cas’s car. Dean parked beside it and turned his off, then strode to the little door. It was locked so he knocked, but after five minutes no one answered. He tried calling Cas but it went straight to voicemail.

                The dance didn’t actually start for another twenty minutes, but it went for hours so it wasn’t a big deal to be late. _Why am I so anxious about it?_ He sauntered back to his car after texting Cas and blasted some music.

                35 minutes passed by as Dean drummed on the steering wheel and sang loudly. A knock on his window made him jump and he turned to find a tired looking Cas smiling at him. He was in a button up blue flannel that looked amazing.  Dean turned the radio down and opened the door.

                “Heya handsome. You ready to dance?” Dean asked, eager to give Cas his present. Cas nodded and hid a yawn with his fist.

                “Been looking forward to it all week.” He walked around the car and Dean reached for the box, and when Cas sank into the passenger seat, Dean plopped the box in his lap. Cas quirked an eyebrow and Dean beamed at him.

                “Happy end-of-july-I-love-you-present.” Dean said without thinking. Cas had started to open the box but paused and smiled over at Dean, who couldn’t make his face do anything but smile back.  _Oh shit...I didn't mean...I mean...crap. I did. But not like that._

                Cas smiled at Dean a little longer then looked down and opened the box, revealing the boots. “These are beautiful. Now I feel like a real farmboy.” He grinned as he reached down to take off his shoes. “I love them Dean.”

              _You're an idiot, Dean Winchester. You could have said that at any other more romantic point in time. But no._    “I’m glad. I found-“

                “And I love you too.”

                “-Them online for a good steal…” Dean trailed off and stared at the man in his passenger seat. _He said it back. He isn't upset at my lameness._ Cas winked at him and Dean realized he really did love Cas. _God dammit._

                Cas wiggled his eyebrows before he worked to put the boots on.  Once he adjusted his pant legs he placed his shoes in the box and tossed it into the back seat. He turned to Dean with exceptionally blue eyes and a raised brow. “Shall we go dance ourselves to exhaustion and make me look like a fool?”

                Dean forced a smile and nodded. “Well I know how to dance. So you won’t look like a fool. Plus you’re too pretty, everyone will be focused on your ridiculous eyes to notice your dance moves.”

                Cas’s laugh filled the car as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. It melted the forced smile into a genuine one and he reached over and took Cas’s hand in his.

 


	18. Anything But Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual barn dance has been on Dean's mind all month, but once they get there he struggles to keep the night a happily memorable time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some vulgar characters being assholes to the boys. I don't want their hate speech to trigger anyone. I really didn't like writing them to be honest, but they're pertinent to the story line. 
> 
> Songs are: Drink In My Hand- Eric Church  
> Anything But Mine- Kenny Chesney

                 The barn was part of a sprawling farm on the eastern edge of town. The Keppner’s had put on the “End of Summer” dance for almost 20 years now and it had grown into a huge deal. Dean had to park almost a mile away from the yard, since the cars were lining either side of the gravel road that lead to it. Cas stepped beside Dean and took his hand, and Dean noted they were now the same height. He smirked and softly kissed Cas’s lips.

                “What that for?” Cas asked once Dean pulled back.

                “You’re my height now. It’s fun.”

                Cas rolled his eyes and they started the walk to the barn. They walked in silence save for the crunch of their boots on the gravel and Dean watched as Cas scanned the cars and fields around them. _He looks exhausted. He’s been working a lot more lately._

                “Hey Cas? Why hasn’t Doc been around lately?”

                Cas shrugged. “He keeps asking me to cover. Or his wife does. I don’t mind though, it’s more experience.”

                _Maybe I should ask Doc to ask Cas to stay. Then he would have a job and it would be perfect._ Dean continued to watch Cas. _He would hate it. He wants to go. I can’t do that to him._

                “I want you to be happy, Cas. You know that right?” Dean asked softly. Cas turned to him with a furrowed brow.

                “Yes, Dean. I know. I wish you were happy too.”

                Dean’s crooked smile stretched his face as he lifted Cas’s hand to kiss it. “Oh but darlin’ I am.”

                Cas shook his head with a smile and turned his attention to the murmur of the crowd that filled the yard. The huge red barn stole his attention immediately.  Dean knew it had been rebuilt twice thanks to fire and tornadoes.  There were red, white, and blue string lights across the large, sliding door as it sat open and people streamed in and out. The light from the strings was growing brighter as the sun faded and the music was thumping loudly.

                The farm house to their left was a small blue thing tucked back behind a small fence and a ridiculous amount of flowers. Excitement filled Dean’s chest as the song changed and the beat picked up.

                “I like this song.” Cas declared as they approached the barn. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

                “Really?”

                Cas nodded and started singing. “Early Monday morning, till Friday at five man I work work work but I don’t climb climb climb.”

                Dean grinned. “Fair enough. C’mere farmboy.” He grabbed Cas by the waist with his free hand and they smoothly stepped into the crowd of dancers. Dean didn’t let go for a little bit, mainly to hear Cas singing along.

                The song ended and a Kenny Chesney one started up. Dean happily pulled Cas to him as the tempo slowed and the couples began to sway. “Walkin’ along beneath the lights of that Miracle mile.”

                Dean hummed along as Cas leaned his head into his cheek. Dean was aware of the looks they were receiving, and he wanted to flip every single one off. Instead he smiled at them as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend and sang softly in Cas’s ear.

 

There's a local band playing at the sea side pavilion

And I got just enough cash to get us in

And as we are dancing Cas's wrapping his arms around me

And I can feel the sting of summer on my skin

In the midst of the music I tell him I love him,

We both laugh cause we know it isn't true

But Cassy there's a summer drawing to an end tonight

And there's so much that I long to do to you

 

But in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland

So tonight I hope that I will do just fine

And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine

 

As the song drew to an end Dean pulled Cas away from the dance crowd. Cas was smiling over at him as they walked to the little tent that held food and drinks. “Please don’t start calling me Cassy.” He laughed and Dean nodded. “This is really fun, Dean.”

                “I’m glad you’re havin’ a good time.” Dean smiled at him. They loaded plates for a late supper and found an empty picnic table to eat. It was under a tall oak tree near the barn and slightly away from the other tables.

                Dean’s mind was full of lesser pleasant thoughts than he wanted as they ate. So when a group of people strolled by and snickered at them, Dean glared over at them heavily.

                “Dean ignore them.” Cas said softly as he reached under the table to place his foot on Dean’s.

                “Yeah faggot, ignore them.” The tallest asshole called before laughing with his buddies. His blonde hair was short and spiked similarly to Dean’s. _They are not going to ruin this night. Not a chance in hell._

“Go back to your bridge, troll.” Dean called as he turned around and focused on Cas.

                “Oh nice comeback.” The guy said sarcastically, but their raucous voices slowly faded as they walked away. Dean stayed tense though, his arms clenched against the anger he felt. _They could have ruined tonight._ He looked at Cas and the heavy frown he wore, and the image of Lisa standing beside him frowning just the same hit Dean.

_“Don’t let them bother you, Lisa.” Dean said as he took her arm and led her back to the barn. She nodded but cast a glance towards the groups of guys leaning against the railing near the house. The oldest Keppner boy, Josh, was the head of that pack and he had instigated the cat calls and rudeness that had been tossed her way. He was mad at Dean for “stealing her”._

_“Shake it for me, sexy!” Josh called out again and Dean’s hands clenched involuntarily._

_“Dean, leave them alone. I’m fine, really.” Lisa insisted as she brushed a dark curl from her face. Dean looked down at her then nodded. But Josh was on his shit list._

                “Dean?” Cas lightly kicked Dean’s shin and it startled him from his memory. He focused on Cas’s face and blinked a few times.

                “Yeah, sorry.”

                “You okay?”

                “I’m fine, Cas. You want to go dance more? They’ll do a big bonfire once it’s dark out.”

                “A bonfire sounds fun. What all does that entail?” Cas asked before popping a chip into his mouth.

                “Hot fire…burning…”

                Cas rolled his eyes and Dean smirked as he shoved the anger away so he could enjoy his time. He reached over and stole some of Cas’s chips and they talked a little until the food was gone.

                Enjoying the night was easier said than done, but Dean tried. He danced and sang and joked, but the looks and hushed whispers seemed to increase until that’s all he could focus on. It was nearing 8pm when they paused from dancing to get drinks. Cas touched his arm lightly and he wiped the frown from his brow before he looked over.

                “Should we go home?” Cas asked. Dean could tell he’d been noticing the looks now too.

                “If you want to, but the bonfire is about to be lit.”

                “My feet hurt like hell from these boots.” Cas said with a wince. Dean looked down, feeling like an inconsiderate idiot.

                “Oh Cas I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about needing to break them in. Shit.”

                “It’s alright Dean. I’m glad I had them to wear. I fit in better.” He smirked but Dean just nodded, because he spotted the herd of assholes heading their way.

                “Should we dance once more before drinks?” Dean asked, even though they were already halfway to the tent.

                “Nah, I’m thirsty now. I could use a break from the loud barn too.”

                Dean nodded and tried to watch the herd without actually staring. _Of course they head this way._ He sped up the pace a little and they reached the tent before the blonde idiot and his posse reached them.

They bought drinks and exited the tent to find seating. As they settled near the barn in the newly mowed grass, Cas smiled over at him. “I’m glad to be here, Dean.”

                “I’m glad too, Cas.”

                “So there’s something I’ve been wanting to say since the fourth…” Cas started. Dean downed half of his Gatorade then turned to him, his heart suddenly beating weird.

                “I think I’m going to ask-“

                “Look, Jesse, these fags are still here.” Blondy called out loudly, cutting Cas off. Dean clenched his jaw and turned to find the posse stopped near them. Dean couldn’t tell which out of the four was Jesse, but he assumed it was the red headed man beside Blondy.

                “Look Cas, the Keppner’s still allow trolls on the premises. You’d think they’d have driven their kind out long ago.”

                “You’re so, clever, gay boy.”

                “I’m bi, actually. Not that you would understand.” Dean responded coolly, though his insides were roiling angrily.

                “Cause that makes it so much better.” Blondy rolled his eyes before motioning to the guys and girl around him. The girl on his other arm looked up at him.

                “Let’s  go, Brady.” She said, and Dean knew she was trying to stop the conflict. Brady nodded with an idiotic smirk.

                “Yeah, let’s get away before they infect us.” He laughed at his own joke, though none of his friends did.

                “Dean let them go.” Cas murmured beside him. Dean nodded but kept his gaze leveled on the people.  One stuck their tongue out but the others just filed off, melting into the dancing crowd inside and out of sight.

                “You shouldn’t let them get to you so bad.” Cas said softly.

                “I don’t care if they pick on me.”

                “Then why are you so angry? Your hand is shaking, Dean.” Cas said as he reached over and took Dean’s fist in his hands. Dean looked at their hands, at Cas’s long fingers over his, then up at his face.

                “It gets to me that they’re putting you down. It’s not okay.”

                “I’m fine. I can handle it, I have my whole life.”

                “Well I’m not okay with it.” Dean declared as he looked away from Cas’s soft smile.

                “Let’s go dance again. I finished my drink and we can dance till we need to piss.” Cas suggested as he stood. He yanked on Dean’s arm and Dean crawled to his feet. He followed Cas back into the barn and tried to push the anger down again.

 

                They lasted twenty minutes before Brady and his date danced by, whispered too-loud insults at Dean and Cas. Cas whispered for Dean to ignore him, so he did. He wouldn’t let the other guy ruin his date.

                “Let’s go to the bonfire then.” Dean said, and Cas nodded in agreement. They left the barn and Brady whooped after them.

The bonfire was raging by the time they got to it, situated in the tilled up field behind the barn. Dean could feel the heat from several feet away. Some people were gathered, roasting hotdogs or marshmallows. Mrs. Keppner had a box of supplies she was handing out as she chatted with people. Cas and Dean approached and waited their turn.

                “Hello boys, are ya’ll having a good evenin?” She asked with a southern drawl. She had moved here with her new husband out of high school, but never lost her southern twang. Dean nodded with a smile for her.

                “Yes ma’am. It’s been a lovely night.” He took the roasting fork and a couple marshmallows from her. “But not as lovely as you.”

                “Oh Mr. Winchester stop.” She laughed loudly, and Cas smiled. Dean winked at her and Cas followed him to the far side of the fire where they positioned their marshmallows. As Dean tried to keep his from catching fire Cas elbowed him lightly.

                “You mentioned you’ve only been here once, but she knows you?” Cas asked as he ignored his enflamed marshmallow.

                “Well she probably remembers having to kick me out the last time I came.” Dean admitted with a frown.

                “Wait what? I thought you just didn’t like coming?”

                “No, I got into a fight.”

                “Oh really? Shouldn’t  I know this side of you?”

                Dean turned to Cas with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean?”

                “The side of you that starts fights at barn dances. That’s pretty big part of you to leave out when trying to court someone.”

                Dean snorted and withdrew his golden marshmallow. “You’re joking. Smart ass.” He said as he watched Cas bring his black, crunchy marshmallow from the fire.  “It was a good reason, and I’m not sorry. Josh was being an asshole.”

                “Who is Josh?”

                “Kelly’s oldest son. A little younger than me. Jealous as hell that I brought Lisa to the dance. They were an on and off again thing and we happened to hook up the week before so I asked her to come.”

                “Oh.”

                Dean looked over as Cas picked at his marshmallow remains. “Does that bother you? Me talking about her?”

                “No not at all. I just didn’t realize you had a history with these people.”

                Dean’s loud laugh drifted across the crackling fire and into the wheat fields. “Cas this is a little ass town. Everyone has a history with everyone.”

                Cas smirked and ate the rest of his marshmallow before sticking a new one on. Dean followed suit and they chatted idly about Lisa and high school until they were done. They thanked Mrs. Keppner as they left and headed back to the yard.

                “Dance more or head home?” Dean asked as he held Cas’s hand in his.

                “My feet hurt pretty badly. I need to pee again and then I think we can head home.”

                Dean nodded and headed towards the line of outhouses that the family rented for this every year. They were just passing the barn when someone brushed against Cas hard enough that he stumbled and fell, catching himself on one knee in the dirt. Dean reached for him as he looked up to see who had done it. His blood boiled when he saw it was Brady.

                “What the fuck is your problem?” Dean spat as he pulled Cas to his feet. Cas dusted off his pants and glared over at Brady who was snickering to his red headed side kick. _Why do bullies always have sidekicks?_

                “I’m sorry. I don’t know how I didn’t see you. The rainbow glitter you gays leave behind you is so hard to miss.” Brady said as he tried not to laugh. Dean could smell alcohol on his breath.

                “Fuck off.” He turned around and pulled Cas with him. They walked a yard before Brady made the stupid decision to respond.

                “Yeah Winchester. Take your little vet bitch with you and fuck off where no one can see you. World’s better without having to see either of you fags.”

                Dean yanked his hand from Cas’s grasp, despite his call to let it go, and stormed back to Brady. He shoved the other man as hard as he could, and Brady’s back slammed into the barn. Brady’s lips rose in a silent sneer as he took a step towards Dean but Dean shoved him again.

                “Don’t talk about him like that.” Dean growled threateningly as he stood in Brady’s face. Brady’s fist connected with Dean’s gut and he bent over with a grunt. _Fuck that hurts._

                “Don’t talk to me, faggot.” Brady spit. Without thought, Dean’s fist flew and slammed into the barn beside Brady’s head. The aged board cracked slightly under the hit and Brady tried to duck away, but Dean’s fistful of his shirt held him in place.

                “Don’t talk to me, or Cas, like that again or I won’t miss.” He snarled before roughly letting Brady go and storming away. Cas stepped up beside him as he stomped down the long, dark lane towards the car.

                “Dean-“

                “I don’t want to hear it Cas!” Dean snapped, still seething. “He is a fucking asshole and I should have done way worse.”

                “He is an asshole, but you didn’t need to fight him. We could have just left!” Cas said, having to lengthen his strides to match Dean’s angry ones.

                “Whatever.”

                They reached the car quickly and Dean slammed the door after he got in. He waited for Cas’s door to close before peeling out and heading home. They flew down the gravel road as Dean seethed inside.

                “Dean, slow down. You’re going too fast on the gravel. You’re going to hit washboards and lose control.” Cas said softly, though he was holding the handle above his door in a firm grip.

                “I’m fine. I’ve been driving on dirt roads for over a decade.”

                “Dean-“               

                “I’m. Fine.” Dean emphasized both words and knew his voice was clipped but he was too angry. Brady ruined his night. He _let_ Brady ruin his night. _God dammit all._


	19. Ruined Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken forever. I got caught up with my novel and flash fiction and my author page. SO MUCH going on! My goal is to finish this before the new year so I can finish my novel guilt free haha

                “Are you at least going to talk to me?” Cas asked as Dean turned the car off outside of the farm house. Dean glanced over at him in the darkness as he pulled on the door handle and pushed the door open.  He slammed it a little too hard before he strode to the house, furious at himself. _Calm down or you’ll make it worse._

Cas was right behind him. Dean kicked off his boots and strode away, feeling like a loser. He heard Cas grunt and curse before his footsteps made the stairs creak behind Dean. _Just give me a minute to breathe, Cas. Christ._ Dean growled to himself as he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned the shower on then sank onto the toilet lid and hid his face in his hands.

                _I tried so hard to make this another good night and I fucked it up. He will get news any day now and be gone and he’ll remember me as an asshole that ruined our date night. All we have left is the hay day parade and then that’s it. The summer is over and he’ll be gone and I fucked this up._

                Dean lashed out and his hand connected with the countertop, which hurt like hell. He stood and shook his hand, feeling even worse. Frustration and pain bubbled out of him in the form of a sob-sigh and he hurriedly turned the water on harder to mask it. He stood near the shower with his head hanging low and shoulders heaving as he tried to calm himself down. He didn’t react when the bathroom door opened and Cas stepped in.

                He heard the door click shut before warm hands slipped around his middle, locking together around his abdomen. He sighed and let Cas embrace him, though he still just wanted to hit stuff and redo the night.

                “Dean,” Cas whispered softly. “It’s okay. I had a great time, I swear.”

                Dean couldn’t reply. He stood there, head low and breathing hard. Cas murmured something against Dean’s shoulder then pressed a kiss to his cheek right in front of Dean’s ear. Dean leaned into the touch, craving it as always even though he felt like a failure. Cas took it as a sign and started showering Dean’s face and neck with slow kisses. Soon Cas’s hands grasped at Dean’s shirt and began unbuttoning it, pausing often to let his hands run across Dean’s bare skin.

                Dean turned to him and opened his eyes, surprised to see Cas standing there shirtless with unbuttoned jeans. His boxer briefs were visible from the low hanging pants and Dean couldn’t resist himself. He reached over and slipped his fingers under the elastic of his boyfriend’s underwear. Cas’s kisses halted against Dean’s jaw and he released a shuddering breath. Dean tugged him closer and shimmied the jeans and underwear off, letting Cas stomp out of them as he undid his own pants.

                Cas returned swiftly and pulled Dean’s mouth to his with a firm hand on the back of Dean’s head. Dean forgot about the dance, about the assholes, about his hurt and longing for Cas to stay. He forgot so he could focus on what was now. He pulled Cas close and they stepped into the shower where hot water beat down and washed away their worries.

 

                The following morning, Dean woke alone in his bed. He laid there and listened for the sound of breakfast being made or something, but the old house was silent. With a sigh he checked his phone and found no text or anything. He sent a good morning text before standing to get dressed for the day.  As he tended to the animals and the crops, he thoughts up ways to make the previous night up to Cas.

                It wasn’t until almost eleven at night when Dean finally heard from Cas. A quick text saying he was going to bed was all Dean got, but he knew it was better than nothing. With a dejected sigh, he cleared the table and went to bed himself. _Tomorrow will be a better day. I have to go into town anyway, I can stop by the clinic._

               

                He didn’t see Cas for four more days, and by then he was antsy and worried. He had stopped in town every day since, but Cas was always on a call or in surgery. Dean dropped flowers off for Ellen then drove home, alone again. He had promised them to her weeks ago, but a certain someone consumed most of his thoughts. He turned down her offer of supper and headed home, not feeling the best.

                 He was dozing off to a tv show when Cas’s headlights illuminated the house. Dean snuggled under his blanket better, feeling chilly despite the August heat. Cas walked in and called out for him, sounding exhausted. Dean didn’t have the energy to respond.

                “Hello Dean,” Cas said lowly as he stepped into the living room. Dean nodded at him and closed his eyes against the bright TV. _Was it always this bright?_

                “Are you okay?” Cas asked as he sank to the floor near where Dean’s head rested against the couch.

                “Feel like shit. I’ll be fine by tomorrow though,” Dean mumbled. “Hay days parade is somethin’ you can’t miss. So much fun.”

                “We’ll see. Let’s go to bed, I’m worn out.”

                “Mkay, I’ll follow,” Dean murmured. He wasn’t sure if he was even audible at that point, but he didn’t care.

                “No, you’re coming too.” Cas was tugging the blankets off then and Dean begrudgingly got up, feeling shaky. He let Cas lead him up the stairs to bed where he flopped. Cas disappeared into the bathroom, probably to wash off the animal smell, but Dean was promptly asleep before he could return.

                The following morning, Dean felt like death. His stomach hurt fiercely and he was wracked with chills. He snuggled closer to Cas, but the movement made his stomach roll and he struggled out of bed as he felt bile rise in his throat. He barely made it to the toilet before he spewed the contents of his stomach.

                The noise woke Cas and he called out, “Are you okay?”  Dean answered by heaving again. Once his body stopped convulsing he let himself lay on the floor, welcoming the coolness.  After a little while Cas padded into the room, wearing Dean’s pajama pants. He looked down with wild hair and a worried expression.

                “Do you need anything?” he asked softly. Dean shook his head.

                “M sorry I ruined the weekend.”

                “It’s okay, Dean. Really.” Cas knelt and smoothed Dean’s hair. “Do you want to stay in here?”

                “Yeah,” Dean mumbled. His stomach was already rolling again, as if the last pukefest wasn’t enough.

                “I’m going to call into work. I’ll be back shortly.”

                Dean watched Cas walk away, feeling like shit in more ways than one. _I ruined this too. Just great._

 


	20. Sick Day

_Poor Dean,_ Cas mused as he leaned against the door frame of the living room, watching as Dean struggled to get comfortable on the couch. The TV played a western film that he had no interest in, aside from Dean’s love for it. He sipped his coffee as he watched his boyfriend shift around angrily.

 _Even when he was black-out drunk he wasn’t this pathetic. It’s almost cute,_ Cas thought to himself with a hidden smile behind his too-big mug. Dean finally noticed him watching and looked over.

                “What?” Dean’s voice was gruff and dry. He hadn’t eaten since the day before, as far as Cas knew, and he could barely keep liquids down. The trash can near the couch had been changed out three times in the last two hours. Cas shrugged one shoulder in response and went to sit by Dean’s bare feet.

                 He felt like shit for being so absent the whole week prior. Doc had been out of town and Cas was swamped with covering everything. It was almost reassuring though, to know that he could do it. He eyed the bag near the front door, wondering if the mail he had grabbed before heading out to the farm contained any job offers. A stab of guilt struck his heart as he thought about Dean and what his internal excitement actually meant for them. He reached over and rested his hand on Dean’s leg as a shootout happened on the TV.

                “Cas?” Dean asked softly after the gunfire ceased. Cas looked over at him, hoping he wasn’t ready to puke again.

                “Need the trash can closer?” he asked.

                “No,” Dean replied. He peered over at Cas with tired eyes just stared for a few moments. Cas held his gaze, enthralled by the unrealistic green. Dean sighed slightly before speaking, finally. “I’m sorry I ruined the weekend.”

                “You didn’t ruin it, Dean.” Cas assured. “I needed a break from the week. It’s been so hectic; I was honestly not even looking forward to the parade and everything.”

                Dean’s voice was almost inaudible. “Is it because I ruined the last date?”

                Cas frowned at him. “What? No, you didn’t ruin it! Have you seriously been beating yourself up this whole time?”

                Dean’s one arm shrug was answer enough. Cas sighed and reached over to grab Dean’s rough hand. He stroked his thumb across it and stared until Dean looked back at him. “I promise Dean, I had a great time. Yes I would have liked a different end to the dance but I fell asleep with you in arm’s reach. That’s all I cared about.”

                Cas paused and waited for Dean to respond, but the longer he stared the more exhausted Dean seemed. He patted Dean’s hand and sat back on the couch more. “Let’s watch your western and rest. I have nowhere to be all day, I called in this morning.”

                “Mkay,” Dean mumbled as he adjusted to face the TV again. Cas patted his leg and focused on the show, trying to figure out what was happening.

                Soon, Dean’s soft snores filled the living room. Cas slipped off the couch, moving Dean’s leg from off of his own, and headed to his bag. He opened it and started to reach for the pile of mail he had neglected to get all week, but his phone went off. He dropped the mail and hurried to the couch to answer before it could wake Dean.

                “This is Castiel,” he answered softly as he quickly left the room. Doc’s wife, Margaret, responded cheerfully.

                “Oh Cas! I’m glad you answered. I wanted to let you know that his test results came in and everything looks normal! We are coming home tonight.”

                “That’s good to hear, ma’am,” Cas said in honest relief. “Everything has been quiet here. Dean is sick so I’m out at the farm with him, but I’d gotten no calls and the two dogs at the clinic are set up for the rest of the day.”

                “I’m so thankful to have you, Cas. Honestly, we would be floundering without you.”

                Cas ducked his head, though the woman couldn’t see his blush through the phone. “I am very glad I’m here too. Let me know when Doc is ready to jump back into things, and I’m glad he’s okay.”

                “It will take a lot more to keep him down than some fainting spells, I’ll tell you that. He is talking about going to the clinic on the way home.”

                Cas chuckled. “It’s really okay, ma’am. Everything is under control.”

                “I know. Thank you again. We’ll see you soon.”

                “Have a good rest of your day,” Cas replied before hanging up. He leaned against the table, relieved to hear the news. Thinking of news made him remember the mail, so he quietly padded across the house to retrieve it again.

                The stack was bills, junk, and newspaper. He felt slightly disappointed at receiving no responses, from _anywhere._ With a sigh he walked to the computer that was nestled in the corner of the kitchen, right behind the wall where Dean was snoozing on the couch in the adjoining room. He waited for it to boot up then checked his email.

                A message from Colorado State University caught his eye. He opened it with a rising sense of anxious excitement. This was where he wanted to work; it was one of the top three best veterinary schools in the country. It was his dream to work and teach there. _Does an email mean it isn’t a rejection? Aren’t those usually snail main?_ He scanned the email three times before the words stuck with him. He read aloud, trying to make it seem real.

                “We reviewed your application and would love to meet with you for a secondary interview. Please contact our offices for further information…”

                Cas stared at the screen. _They want to meet me? They want to do a follow up interview._

                Cas jumped out of the chair and hurried to the other room, his excitement too much. Dean startled awake when Cas put a hand on his arm. “Dean, Dean listen. I have news!”

                Dean cracked an eye open at him and made a noise, which Cas took as a “continue I’m awake” noise.

                “I received an email from Colorado State asking for a follow up interview! This could be it, Dean! They might want me!” Cas felt like jumping up and down or racing down the driveway, but despite his excitement he didn’t miss the slight drop in Dean’s expression. His smile faded as Dean reached out for him. He started to stand, feeling ashamed for bothering Dean.

                “Sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you.” He pushed himself to his feet, only to have Dean grasp his hand and roughly yank him down onto the couch. Cas fell with a yelp before Dean’s arms were around him and he was being constricted.

                “I’m so excited for you, Cas. This is huge.”

                Cas swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat and burrowed his face into Dean’s hair as Dean murmured a soft, “I love you.”

                Cas nodded. “I love you too. We can make it work.”

                “Yeah we can.” Dean replied before yawning wide enough to make his jaw pop. Cas pushed himself off the couch and rearranged the blanket back over Dean.

                “You rest. I’m going to go respond to the email.”

                Dean nodded and closed his eyes. Cas watched him for a few moments before he willed himself back to the computer. _We can make it work. It will work out._ He read over the email again and his smile faded slightly. _We can do this._


	21. For You

                It had been a long, long week. Dean rubbed his temples as he stared at his coffee, which was slowly losing its heat. It was time to start harvesting his spring wheat crop, but he was so tired. _How did the summer fly by? I swear it was just May, not August…shit what day is it?_

                He turned to peer at the calendar but the early morning light had yet to break the sky, so he sat in darkness save for the light above the sink. The house was silent, as it had been in the days since Cas left for Colorado and his interview.  Dean knew he was feeling the lack of Cas more than he should have been, but he couldn’t help feel like it was a feeling he needed to become reacquainted with.  

                 He picked up his coffee as the slow screech of brakes sounded from outside. Dean looked up eagerly as headlights briefly illuminated the living room. The clock showed him it was barely six. _He must have driven all night._ He stood and strode through the house, feeling more energized than any coffee could provide.

                The chilly air hit his arms as he stepped onto the porch. Cas’s car turned off and he impatiently rubbed at his goosebumpy skin, waiting for Cas to get out. When he did, Dean struggled to stay on the porch instead of hurrying to meet him.

                 He walked straight to Dean, who found himself pulled tightly in a hug. As he inhaled the cinnamon scent that washed over him, Dean didn’t want to know how the interview went. He just wanted Cas there and in his arms. He wanted Cas to be happy but _God, he felt so nice._ Dean held him and wished the moment would stay.

                “I missed you,” Cas whispered. Dean hugged him tighter for a few more moments then released him.

                “Alright, enough of the chick flick moments,” Dean said with a straight face. Cas frowned at him with that cocked head-puppy dog look and Dean’s composure splintered. He grinned and pulled Cas in for a kiss. Cas’s lips were warm and soft and his hands grasped at Dean’s t-shirt, but he pulled back much too soon for Dean’s liking.

                “It’s really cold out here,” Cas mumbled and Dean nodded. He took Cas by the hand and led him into the house, turning the lights on as they went to the kitchen. Dean left Cas at the table and poured him coffee. When he turned around Cas was smiling at him.  He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, new dark jeans, and the boots Dean had gotten for him. He looked damn good, but then again Dean would forever be biased. Cas smiled at him and Dean internally cursed his infectious smile. _There’s just something about him that makes me want to smile too._

“It’s a beautiful area.” Cas said as Dean brought the coffee over. “They were really keen to hear about my work here with Doc,” Cas said as he started to rise for the creamer. Dean patted his shoulder to sit and retrieved it himself as Cas continued. “I can see the mountains from the main campus. Everyone seemed really friendly and the people I would be working with are amazing. They seemed really interested in me.” Cas stopped to sip at the coffee before pouring a little more creamer in.

                “I knew they would,” Dean said with a one armed shrug. “You’re amazing.” He sat at the table opposite of Cas and reached out his foot to rest on top of Cas’s boot.

                “They uh,” Cas started but fell silent. Dean tapped his foot against Cas’s and it made the other man smirk. Cas glanced up at him, his eyes bluer than normal, or maybe that was just Dean missing him.

                “They what?” he asked gently while bracing himself for bad news. Cas bit his lip slightly then looked up, meeting Dean’s gaze.

                “They want me, Dean. They want me to start September first,” he said softly. Dean nodded and offered a smile, but Cas didn’t smile back. Instead he watched Dean with a furrowed brow, which made Dean’s smile falter. Dean glanced at the calendar and tried to figure out which day that was. When realization struck, Dean let out a soft sigh. _That’s not even two weeks away. Shit._

                Dean felt Cas’s gaze more so than he saw it. He stared at the calendar a few more minutes before forcing himself to turn back around. His excitement at having Cas back had fled, leaving behind a sense of impending emptiness. Cas was scanning his face, looking overtly worried.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/25367268078/in/dateposted-public/)

                “That’s not too long away,” Dean said after a minute. “They must really like you.” _You knew this was coming all summer. You knew it._ He closed his eyes as the tiredness of the week slammed into him. A soft touch on his hand kept him grounded as Cas squeezed.

                “I can turn them down, Dean,” Cas’s voice was barely above a whisper, though he spoke assuredly. “I will. For you.”

                Dean opened his eyes and stared across the small, aged table at the man who was watching him earnestly. His heart screamed yes but his mind screamed no. Dean worried if he opened his mouth his heart would win out and he would have to live with the guilt of the decision. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking as he tried to calm his turbulent thoughts, and quiet Cas’s voice as it ricocheted through his head. _I could turn them down, Dean. For you._


	22. Best Interests

****

“I know you would,” Dean finally said after they sat in silence for several minutes. He blinked again but couldn’t help the resting frown on his brow. “I know,” he repeated again as he built up the words he needed. The words he wanted to say he shoved back into the back of his mind. _Please just stay. Stay with me._ Cas was holding his gaze with a furrowed brow and set mouth.

                “You need to go though, Cas,” Dean whispered before dropping his gaze to their hands as he brushed his thumb across Cas’s knuckles.

                “I don’t want to leave you, Dean,” Cas replied assuredly. Dean nodded, not trusting himself to speak again. He swallowed and squeezed Cas’s hand, feeling like this was goodbye even though he had a couple weeks still.

                “We can make it work.” Cas said and Dean nodded again. He cleared his throat and withdrew his hand before he could lose his self-control.

                He stood from the table and muttered, “My coffee is cold.”

                He could feel Cas’s gaze on him as he went about making a new pot, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around. He emptied the last of his favorite coffee ground into the filter and sighed. _Running out of coffee shouldn’t make me so upset. Calm the hell down, man._ He jumped when arms slipped around his waist.

                “I love you Dean,” Cas mumbled into his neck. Dean closed his eyes and released the unwarranted anger he felt. He didn’t reply until the coffee maker started sputtering as it finished filling the pot, and it was a harsh whisper as he fought to keep his control.

                “I love you too.”

                The arms around his middle tightened as Cas yawned into his shoulder. “Want to take a nap with me?” Cas asked softly once the yawn subsided. Dean nodded but stayed standing for a little while longer as Cas’s cheek rested on his shoulder.

               

**

 

                Cas woke to a racing heart and cold sweat. He peered around the room, trying to place himself anywhere but the distorted setting of his childhood home he had just witnessed. He inhaled a shaky breath when he realized he was in Dean’s bedroom. His reaching hand found empty sheets though and he turned to find Dean’s side empty.

                “Dean?” he called out, but silence greeted him.  Bright light was shining in around the pull down shades so he stood and searched for his phone. The bright display hurt his eyes as he turned it on and waited for it to boot up. When it finally turned on he cursed.

                “Shit it’s almost four?” He brushed his dark hair back as he peered around the room. _He’s probably out working. You were only supposed to take a short nap, now you’ve wasted the whole damn day. Awesome._

                As he stood to use the bathroom and find his shirt his phone started going off with missed calls and texts. He read through them quickly with an inward groan before grabbing the nearest shirt and hurrying from the room. He sent a text to Dean before he reached his boots in the kitchen.

 

_Have to go in. Emergency at work. Supper tonight? I’ll bring home something from Ellen’s._

 

He pulled his boots on and pocketed his phone but received no reply. As he slid into his car his phone started vibrating. He pulled it out expecting to hear from Dean, but it was Margaret instead.

                “This is Cas.”

                “Hello! Thank you for finally answering.” She sounded out of breath.

                “I’m sorry ma’am. I got in really early this morning and was asleep all day.”

                “It’s okay. Do you know where Phoenix Rising is? Doc has already left or he would give you a ride.”

                “I know, ma’am. I’ve been to Lynn’s rescue several times.” Cas made a wide uturn and pulled away from Dean’s farm.

                “Okay good. Hurry please! I think they have a medic on the way as well.”

                “I’m on it. Sorry for not responding.”

                “It’s okay, Cas. At least we have you to rely on!”

                He pursed his lips, _Should I tell her now?_   He weighed the options quickly before deciding against. “I have some news for you both. Can we do dinner this week?”

                “Oh I would love that! Bring Dean too please!” She sounded genuinely excited and it hurt a little. “I’ll make some fried chicken for you boys.”

                “That sounds amazing,  thank you ma’am.”

                “Hurry along now. Doc isn’t supposed to be doing much still. His physician didn’t even want him to come home after the biopsy.”

                “On my way.” Cas hung up the phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. He sighed deeply as he drove quickly over the dirt roads towards Lynn’s rescue, hoping everyone was okay.

 

**

 

“This is bullshit, Doc!” Teenage Sam’s heated voice floated through the mostly still air as Cas exited his car. He grabbed his bag and hurried towards the barn as she continued chewing out the old man.

                “Now listen-“

                “NO! It was my fault! She did nothing wrong, she was protecting me!” Sam spit out as Cas stepped into the barn. He took in the hastily wrapped gauze around Sam’s left arm and the dog kennel the girl was standing in front of defiantly. Her German shepherd huddled inside, watching her human with one wide brown eye. Cas’s heart sank at how swollen and bloody the other was.

                “Thank God,” Sam said as she caught sight of him. She strode over and Cas’s eyebrows shot up at her appearance. The teen’s face was bloodied and cut. Her white shirt with the rescue’s logo was torn and bloodied as well, though it looked like most was along her side where her bandaged arm rested.

                “What happened, Sam?” He asked, glancing at Doc who shook his head.

                “He’s here to put Nahla down!” She said roughly, though her voice shook. _Shit._ “She was protecting me. One of our asshole neighbors was in the yard freaking out about a cow he thought was here and wouldn’t listen. My sister accidentally let Nahla out and she thought he was attacking me. Then his stupid dog jumps out of the pickup and attacks and when I tried to pull him off of Nahla he turned on me.” She looked up at Cas and he could clearly see the marks of a dog bit on her cheek and opposite jaw.

                “You could have been seriously injured, Sam.” Cas scolded, but regretted it when she glared daggers at him.

                “They were attacking my dog. I’m not going to let that shit go.”

                “Where are they now?” Cas asked, looking at Doc. The old man looked haggard and pale.

                “Jim went to the police and took his dog to his own vet. I have a feeling they’ll be back, but he’s pressing charges and wants Nahla put down for attacking.”

                Sam spun around, her long pony tail whipping behind her. “SHE WAS DEFENDING ME! His dog should be put down!”

                Cas set his bag down and reached out a hand. He placed it on her shoulder and as she turned back he felt her tremble. “Sam, let’s take some deep breaths. We’ll figure this out, okay?”

                He turned when Lynn walked into the barn, bringing a small lunchbox of food and some Gatorade bottles. She gave her daughter a look. “You need to eat,” she stated before glancing at the men.  “I made enough for everyone.”

                Cas nodded but went over to Nahla and called softly as he knelt, “Hey girl.” A low warning growl emanated from the dog as she bared her teeth. “Nahla, it’s me,” he tried again, lifting his hand for her to sniff. He noticed blood trailing from the corner of her mouth and she licked it away before resuming her growl. He looked to Doc and the frown he wore was enough of an explanation about her condition, but he spoke anyway.

                “She has a punctured lung and some really deep wounds. I don’t know the extent of the damage because she won’t let me close enough.”

                “Because you want to put her down for doing her job and being loyal,” Sam said sharply. Doc sighed and Cas could tell he was unhappy with the situation.

                Lynn patted her daughters shoulder. “Let’s just eat and see what Officer Anderson has to say. We'll do whatever is in everyone's best interest.”

Sam frowned and stormed over to the kennel where Cas was. “I still think you need to go into the doctor, Sammie,” Lynn said softly. The girl glared at her mother as she sank down and leaned against the kennel.  Cas’s heart dropped the rest of the way when Nahla growled at her. He tried to figure out what to do, but looking at the girl with her bloodied face and breaking heart he knew she needed the truth.

                “Sam?” he called softly and she looked over. “She is being aggressive, and it could just be from the wounds, but we don’t know.  We need to put her under to check her out then when she wakes up assess her mental state. She could be unstable after the fight.”

                Sam stared at him with wide green eyes. “Will you keep her safe at the clinic if you take her?” she asked, her eyes begging him. He nodded.

                “I promise, but only if you let your mom take you to the hospital. You need stitches.”

                Sam held his gaze for a moment longer then put her hand against the kennel. “You’ll be okay, Nahla. It will be okay. You’re a good girl.” She closed her eyes and leaned against the crate. Cas looked over to Lynn who mouthed _thank you._

                “Let’s eat first, if you don’t mind ma’am.” Doc said as he reached for one of the wrapped sandwiches. Lynn nodded and handed the one in her hands over then offered one to her daughter. Cas’s stomach growled so he accepted one too. He sank scooted away from the kennel so Nahla would calm down, then dug into the sandwich.

                “You act like you haven’t eaten all day, Cas,” Lynn said after a moment and he nodded.

                “I got back from a trip really early and ended up sleeping all day. Thank you for this.”

                “Well thank you for coming out.”

                “Anytime.”

                He finished his sandwich and brushed off his hands. Nahla was finally quiet- her non-injured eye was closed as she lay on the kennel floor. Sam was nibbling her sandwich and watching the dog, but the bite wounds on her face looked bad. He glanced at Doc who nodded and turned to Lynn.

                “Alright we’re going to take her in,” Doc said. “You can send Anderson to the clinic if he needs to speak with us.”

                “I will do. We need to head into town as well.” She brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face and stepped over to Doc to shake his hand. “Thank you.”

                “We’ll let you know as soon as we know,” Doc said before grabbing the medical bag at his feet. Sam was on her feet now too and she shook Doc’s hand, then Cas’s.

                “Please keep her safe,” she asked softly. He nodded as he shook her hand.

                “Of course. I’ll call you, okay?”

                “Thank you,” she whispered as her voice broke and she hurried out of the barn. Lynn frowned after her and followed as Cas handed Doc his bag then hefted the crate.

                “Goodness, Nahla. You’re heavy in this,” he said with a grunt as he headed to Doc’s pickup. The dog stayed silent minus a soft whimper and Cas hoped it would turn out okay.

 

**

 

Dean sat in front of the tv, though he hadn’t been watching the Western that was playing. It was one of his favorites but he was too stressed out to focus. He reached down to his phone that rested on the cushion beside his leg and swiped it on. The screen told him it was after ten already. He checked his texts, even though there still wasn’t an update from Cas after he apologized for not being home for dinner. Dean had called Ellen around 8 and she hadn’t heard from him, so Dean ate leftovers.

                _He just forgot. He did say there was an emergency. It’s fine, don’t read into it. He’ll be home tomorrow. Twelve days left and he’s spending this one at work. Awesome._

Dean pushed both hands through his hair with a frustrated sigh before pushing off of the couch. He turned the TV off and strode through the house, turning off lights as he went. He needed to start harvesting in the morning, he needed sleep. Before he plugged in his phone for the night he sent out a text.

_I’ll be out in the field all day but you’re welcome to come over for dinner. I miss you._

He waited several minutes but no reply came, so he turned off the light and rolled to face Cas’s side of the bed.


	23. Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is bit of smut! Be warned ;)

                A gentle knock on the door between the front entrance and the back of the clinic startled Cas awake. He jumped at the noise and turned around in confusion, not remembering where he was. The lingering memories of the same reoccurring nightmare tugged at his consciousness, but when he saw his bow legged beau standing in the doorway they fled.

                Dean was scruffy, but showered, and dressed in faded jeans and a red and black flannel. He had a small red and white lunchbox in one hand and a case of beer in the other. He offered a small smile and Cas returned it as he sat up from the table he had been slumped over.

                “I thought you would be busy, not sleepin’ on the job,” Dean said with a slight smirk as he sauntered into the room. Cas ducked his head and looked at his phone for the time.

                “I missed a meal again didn’t I?” He said, noting the late hour. Dean nodded as he sat on the stool beside Cas.

                “It’s alright. I know how worried you are with the dog and all. That’s why I brought you some food.”

                “Thank you, Dean. That’s very thoughtful.”

                Dean flashed a heart-stopping smile and shrugged with one shoulder. “That’s what boyfriends are for, I suppose.”

                Cas nodded and rubbed at his eyes. It had been two days and as many surgeries for the German Shephard, who now rested easily as she worked the rest of the drugs out of her system. The whole situation had been a shitshow. Sam ended with almost eighty stitches between her arm and face. The dog’s injuries were under control and she had stopped growling at everyone. They had found poison in her system though, which led Cas to speak to the police officer handling the case. Turned out the neighbor had poisoned the dog again before going to lay blame for an imaginary cow. He was currently lawyering up and fighting the family, but Cas had given his statement and Doc had as well. It didn’t look good for Jim and it made Cas glad. _He’s an asshole._

                “So you plan to sleep here all night?” Dean asked as he opened a beer and handed it to him. Cas took it and shook his head.

                “I have a puppy that someone dumped and is in bad shape. I wanted to monitor her but passed out. Great job, eh?”

                “You’ve been working almost non-stop for the last two days, Cas. It’s okay.” Dean drank some of his beer and draped an arm around Cas’s shoulders. He looked over with his ridiculous green eyes. “I miss you.”

                “I miss you too. I’ll come home tonight.”

                “Right now?” Dean asked as a mischievous smile flashed across his lips. Cas smirked back and leaned his head into Dean’s.

                “I will, but I need to make my rounds quick first. Get them settled until I come back in the morning.”

                “Can’t Doc handle it for a day?” Dean asked as he pulled back.

                “He’s not feeling well. I can handle it it’s okay.”

                “I know you can handle it, I just miss you.” Dean said before withdrawing his arm. Cas tried not to sigh as he turned to look at him.

                “I know. Do you want to do my rounds with me then we can go? We can just stay at my place tonight, it’s been neglected.”

                “Sure.” Dean downed the remainder of his drink and plopped it back into the case.

                “My plants are probably dead.” Cas muttered as he stood too. He looked over when he felt Dean watching him.

                “Your plants are dead?”               

                “Probably.”

                Dean chuckled and shook his head. “You’re such a nerd, Cas,” he said before motioning him onwards. Cas rolled his eyes and started towards the dogs first, wanting to check the puppy.

                She was, as far as he could tell, a Golden retriever mix of some form. She jumped to her feet as they approached, despite the severity of her malnutrition, and Cas smiled at her. Dean whistled as he approached her pen.

                “Look at her eyes, Cas. Woah”

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/38448169445/in/dateposted-public/)

                “I know,” Cas nodded. The puppy’s eyes were the most startling blue he had ever seen on a dog. Her coat was a medium length tawny but she had the shaggy tail of a husky, though the ears of a golden. Dean crouched down and let her lick his hand, which she did so happily. An idea began forming in his head as he watched the two.

                “I need to do a few other things. Want to play with her a little and give her some attention until I’m done?” Cas asked. Dean nodded as he settled onto his butt on the hard floor.

                “What’s her name?”

                “Cassie,” Cas replied, and laughed at he looked Dean shot over his shoulder.

                “Why in the world?”

                “Because she has my eyes,” Cas laughed, having been waiting for the chance to explain it to someone since she came in.

                “She does not have your eyes,” Dean replied. “Hers are like…electric blue and yours are ocean blue.”

                “How poetic of you, Dean,” Cas chuckled again as the puppy whined for more attention. Dean stuck his hand through the cage but Cas just unlocked it for him.

                “Don’t let her run around, I don’t want her to tear stitches,” he ordered. Dean nodded as he adjusted so he could open the gate. Cas watched them a moment longer then turned to check on Nahla. His phone buzzed as he reached her cage. He snapped a picture of her to show that her swelling had gone down then sent it to Sam as a reply to her question.

 

_How is she?_

_She’s okay. Tired but doing better._

_Thank you for the updates. I’m coming in tomorrow to check on her._

_I’ll make sure someone is here. Have a good night._

Cas crouched down and gently brushed the dog’s head.  She didn’t stir from her slumber so he latched the cage again and went to check on the cat who had surgery that morning.

                When he was done he stopped back to find Dean talking quietly to the puppy, who rested with her head on his leg. He was petting her as he spoke about his day and Cas smiled at the sight. He quietly fished his phone out again and took a picture, but the camera noise sounded and Dean turned around.

                “You about done?”

                “Yeah let’s head out.”

                Dean wormed out from under the puppy, who tried to follow. He closed the door before she could get out and she started yipping at him.

                “Oh shush you cute little shit. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

                Cas smirked, “Oh you will?”

 Dean turned to him with a sheepish expression. “I just want to check on her. She’s a sweetheart.”

                “So are you, you big softy,” Cas said as he slid his arm around Dean’s waist. Dean grabbed his beer so Cas grabbed the lunchbox with his free hand. They walked to the parking lot where Dean started towards his car but Cas didn’t let go. When Dean looked over at him questioningly, Cas kissed him softly.

                “Just ride with me. I can give you a ride in the morning.”

                Dean snorted. “You can give me a ride tonight, babe.”

                Cas smirked before kissing his boyfriend again. “Yes, yes I can.”

 

**

 

The drive through town to Cas’s apartment was hectic, mainly because Dean wouldn’t keep his hands to himself. They roamed across Cas’s tshirt, then underneath it. His fingertips dipped along the waistline of Cas’s jeans, making him glad he hadn’t worn a belt. Cas smirked and glanced over at Dean.

                “Well if you dip those fingers too low you might find out I’m not wearing underwear,” Cas murmured and Dean froze briefly. His fingers returned to Cas’s jeans and suddenly his button was undone. He inhaled slowly as Dean explored, then tried not to close his eyes as teeth nibbled at his earlobe.

                By the time they pulled in front of the apartment, Cas was hard against his jeans. As soon as he parked the car he reached over and grabbed Dean by either side of his face so he could pull him close. Dean’s lower lip slipped between Cas’s teeth and he sucked on it slightly, eliciting a groan. Cas released his lip so he could kiss him and Dean’s hand snuck under his shirt again.

                “Inside,” Cas murmured once Dean pulled away. Dean nodded and hurriedly got out of the car. Cas paused to button his pants before following, then towing Dean into the building by the hand. They made it into the apartment before Dean grabbed Cas and pushed him against the nearest wall. Cas chuckled and kissed him as they slipped out of their shoes. Cas didn’t feel like screwing around in the living room on his uncomfortable couch so he tugged Dean towards the bedroom where his messy bed had sat for over a week, untouched.

                Dean’s hands once again slipped beneath Cas’s shirt so he deftly pulled it over his head. Dean smirked and bent over so he could flick his tongue across Cas’s hard nipple. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s hair and pulled him back up to kiss. It wasn’t until Cas’s legs hit the bed that he realized they had still been walking. He fell backwards and Dean smoothly followed before letting himself sink lower as he trailed kisses down Cas’s bare torso. Cas closed his eyes and focused on the heightened sensations of Dean’s fingers along his waistline.

                Dean pressed warm, hungry kisses all along Cas’s waistline from hip bone to hip bone and Cas just wanted to _grind_ against something. Just needed some relief from the pressure. He bucked his hips a little and whined, which made Dean growl. As a result Cas lost his pants completely.

                He looked down as Dean stepped out of his and settled on his knees at the foot of the bed. He glanced up at Cas with a devilish smile that sent Cas’s heart into palpitations. Then suddenly Dean’s mouth was full and Cas’s head fell back onto the bed as he moaned.

                Cas thrust up ever so slightly as Dean blew him. One of his hands massaged the underside of his balls and Cas could feel them tighten in anticipation. Dean switched to stroking the base of his shaft with his thumb, and it wasn’t until the now-wet finger pressed against Cas’s hole that he realized Dean was using his saliva as lube. He grasped at the sheets so he wouldn’t deep throat Dean as Dean pressed a little more firmly.

                Cas fumbled on his headboard for the lube, then handed it over wordlessly. Dean took it and popped the cap before his thumb reappeared against Cas’s hole, this time slipping just inside. Cas moaned and tried to grind down on it, but with his free hand Dean held him still by his hips. He released Cas’s dick in order to speak.

                “Easy now. I’ll get to it.”

  Cas let his head thump against his pillow as Dean slowly worked his whole thumb in. Each thrust made Cas ache for more. Dean lubed up his middle finger and with the longer reach hit the bundle of nerves with the first thrust. Cas moaned and impatiently waited for Dean to open him up enough. Dean never stopped kissing and nibbling and sucking, which only fueled Cas’s fire.

                When he finally pulled both fingers out, Cas was aching for Dean to bury himself in. He let Dean adjust his legs so they were out of the way, his knees bent almost to his chest, and with a ridiculous amount of patience that Cas didn’t have, Dean slowly slid himself in. Cas groaned and clenched around Dean which made him curse.

                “Aw fuck, Cas. Again.”

                Cas obliged as Dean started thrusting. He started to reach down to ease his aching dick but Dean’s lubed hand beat him to it. He grasped at the sheets as Dean quickened his pace and soon the _thwack thwack_ of skin on skin filled the small apartment. The only other noises were their occasional grunts and moans. Pretty soon Cas was too close. He hurriedly scrambled back so he wouldn’t finish.

                Dean stared down at him with lust heavy eyes. Cas reached up and pulled him down onto the mattress before straddling him. He spread his cheeks as Dean slowly bucked his hips and reentered. Cas sat down and wiggled around a little,which made Dean moan loudly. Cas did the motion a few more times before he bent over so he was almost laying on Dean, who started thrusting hard. Cas crushed his mouth against Dean’s and ground himself between them, not even bothering to hold back this time.

                He came within minutes, and Dean quickly followed when Cas’s ass clenched down hard. Exhausted, Cas dismounted and laid on the bed, not caring to clean up. Dean blew out a long sigh and scooted so their arms were touching. Cas smiled at the gesture before closing his eyes as his heart slowly calmed down. Before he realized it, he had drifted into an easy doze and Dean snored beside him.


	24. Good Mornin' Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally did not plan the beginning....but it works. Have a little fluff before the tears. :d

                Cas stirred from sleep to an annoying beeping. A heavy warmth was nestled close behind him and he had to practically roll over top of Dean in order to stop the phone from going off. He brought the phone back with him as he returned to his side, and Dean nuzzled closer, though he was completely asleep. Cas pushed his bare body against his boyfriend’s as he flipped through the messages on his phone.

Sam wanted to stop by the clinic around ten, and Cas noted it was barely seven. He had wanted to sleep in today but oh well. He read the email from his soon-to-be colleague David talking about the first week’s plans and getting Cas settled in. Part of him was happy he had people so invested in his arrival, but as Dean snored softly at his back his heart ached. It made it hard to be as excited as he wanted to be.

                Cas set his phone down, insistent he be more present for Dean in the remaining time they had. He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth radiating from the bare chest against his back. He mentally trailed downwards, cataloguing the way Dean’s nakedness fit against his own. Feeling suddenly impish, he reached back and spread his cheeks enough that Dean’s limp cock fell between. Cas returned his hand to grasp the one tucked against his abdomen and experimentally flexed his backside. Dean didn’t stir, but the sensation of something being there made Cas start to harden. He flexed again, holding it longer this time.

                Dean made a sleepy grunt and Cas smiled widely, knowing he was probably causing some fun dreams. He flexed again and was rewarded with a hardening cock between his cheeks. He thrust his hips ever so slightly as he tried to imagine what storied were being played out behind his boyfriend’s eyelids. After several minutes he reached to the headboard when Dean’s fully erect cock started rubbing painfully.

                The cap of the lube bottle made Dean jump, and Cas wasn’t sure if he were awake or not. His cheeks reddened but he lubed up his hand before slipping it between his legs to take Dean in his grasp. Dean moaned and buried his face against Cas’s shoulder blade. Cas maneuvered Dean back between his cheeks so his entire length was pressed between them, pointing up at Cas.

                Now for sure awake, Dean began thrusting. Each thrust of his hips had his hard, slick dick rubbing against Cas’s opening and he grew almost desperate with need. After a few minutes he rolled away, grabbing the lube as he went. As he knelt on the mattress between Dean’s legs, he covered his middle finger and looked up at Dean, meeting his sleepy-hedgehog haired gaze with a lust heavy smile. Dean hissed when Cas slowly, but firmly, slid his finger in. He began pumping his hand immediately and Dean pulled at his hair as Cas’s mouth settled over his dick. The taste of the lube wasn’t pleasant, but Cas was so horny he didn’t give a damn. He added another finger probably sooner than warranted but Dean didn’t complain or ask him to stop.

                When he was finally ready, Cas thoroughly lubed himself before settling his tip against Dean’s opening. Dean bit his lip as he grasped the mattress over his head, his pillow having been thrown several minutes ago. Cas slowly worked his way in, closing his eyes at the amount of pleasure the action elicited.

                “Fuck me Cas.” Dean mumbled in his deep morning voice.

                Cas wordlessly began pounding harder, marveling in the closeness he felt to Dean at the moment. After a little while Dean motioned downwards so he reached down to tend Dean’s dick. Dean’s loud groan flicked a switch for Cas and suddenly he came hard. He fell forward a little, his arm not wanting to support him fully, so he hovered over Dean. He continued his hand motions but his hips refused to move as Dean continued thrusting into his hand before warm cum covered Cas’s chest. He laughed weakly and pulled out before tiredly rolling onto the mattress. Dean stretched with a chuckle.

                “Well good morning to you too,” he said as Cas’s heart pounded from the exertion. Cas smiled at him as Dean leaned over and kissed his lips long and slowly. When he pulled away Cas found himself fishing for more kisses, but Dean was already sauntering to the bathroom. Cas watched him go; admiring his naked bowlegs like an addict admires their substance. _Hello, my name is Castiel and I’m a bowlegs addict. My main source of addiction is Dean._ Cas grinned and headed to join the shower that was now running.

 

**

 

“I can’t believe you woke me up so damn early,” Dean muttered as they arrived at the clinic. It was almost nine and they both knew he was used to getting up much earlier than the pleasurable seven something that had occurred that morning, but he liked to tease. Cas smiled over at him from the driver’s side as they parked.

                “You can’t deny you liked that wake up call,” Cas said with a gorgeous smile. Dean shrugged and settled his dark cowboy hat on his head.

                “If we can make it a thing. Booty calls…wake up calls. That’s something I can get behind.”

                Cas snorted at his lame joke and exited the car. The impala was still sitting there, beautiful as always, and Dean couldn’t help but smile at her beauty.

                “Who is this?” Cas asked softly, drawing Dean’s focus from his car. Parked near the clinic doors was a rusty black Blazer. A man was standing outside of it with his arm folded and a heavy glare on his face. His dark hair fell across his forehead, a little longer and straighter than Cas’s hair. He stood to his full height as he noticed they were looking. Cas glanced at Dean before they approached the man across the dusty parking lot.

                “Hello?” Cas called cheerfully. Dean didn’t like the look of the guy at all. Something about him was off and it put Dean on edge.

                “I want to know which one of you is the intern,” the man spit out as he strode to meet them. Dean squared his shoulders and stepped slightly forward.

                “Why are you asking?”

 The man turned his icy glare to Dean. “Because the fucking police are charging me with harassment and animal endangerment and it’s fucking bullshit.”

                Dean cleared his expression. “Well he isn’t in today. I’d be happy to take a message for you though.”

                The man, Jim if Dean remembered from Cas’s story, sneered. “Unless you’re going to punch his face for me then you’re useless.”

                Dean lifted the brim of his hat and channeled his favorite western outlaw.  “Well, threatening people is what got ya in trouble in the first place, partner.”

                The man took a step towards Dean, but Cas appeared in between. In a calm, hard voice he addressed Jim.

                “We will pass your message on. Please leave, we have a sick cat that needs to be seen.”

                “There ain’t anyone here, dumbass.”

                From the corner of his eye, Dean watched Cas frown at the clinic then lift his wrist as if he wore a watch. The man didn’t even notice the lack of wrist wear because he was so focused on holding Dean’s stare. Cas _hmphed_ and shrugged. “Well I’ll go get my cell and call the vet again. He said he would be here.”

                Jim glared at them for a few more moments before turning and storming the short distance to his vehicle. Dean felt Cas’s tense arm against his and glanced down to see his fists balled at his side.

                The blazer tore out of the lot and Cas inhaled sharply. “He’s such a piece of trash. You should have seen Sam’s face, Dean. And Nahla was so beat up.”

                “Well it seems he’s getting something from it all.”

                “Not enough if you ask me.”

                Dean glanced over at him, startled but slightly impressed by the vehemence in his voice. He checked to make sure the blazer was gone then reached up and turned Cas’s face towards his. “Hey,” he said softly when Cas met his gaze.

                “We can report this whole thing. He did threaten you, which is not okay.”

                Cas shrugged and some of the fire in his expression faded. “They probably won’t do anything about empty threats.”

                “I don’t care,” Dean shrugged. “I’m going to report him.”

                Lines appeared on Cas’s forehead as he frowned. “Thank you Dean. For having my back.”

                “Always, man,” Dean replied before patting Cas’s cheek and turning towards the clinic. “Let’s check on the animals.”

                He could hear Cas’s smile in his voice before he caught up. “You mean you want to check on Cassie.”

                “Yeah I do. She’s so sweet.”

                “You know, Dean…” Cas paused as he fished his keys from his pocket. He glanced over with an impish expression and _damn_ it did things to him. “She needs someone to foster her. Until she’s well enough to be adopted anyway.”

                Dean squinted at him. “What do you mean by foster?”

                Cas opened the door and flipped on the lights before letting them in. “Well she would live at the farm. You’d have to take care of her and make sure she is healing well. Play with her and stuff.”

                “That sounds easy. I could do that.” Dean nodded at the idea. _She is a cute dog. And Cas did kinda kill my other one._ He looked up when Cas turned to face him again.

                “Are you sure? I know you’ll be busy with replanting soon.”

                “Yeah, Cas. I would like it.”

                Cas smiled at him and reached over to grab a fistful of his black t-shirt. He let himself be pulled over but was the first to initiate their kiss. Cas breathed in slowly and Dean rested one hand on Cas’s bony hip as their lips molded together. The ding of the door startled them apart and Dean chuckled at the shade of red on Cas’s face as he looked to the door.

                “Hey guys!” a familiar girl’s voice called. Dean turned to find Sam standing in the door way. His eyebrows rose at the bruising and stitches on her face, and all across her arm. She noticed his stare and shrugged. “I’m fine. Nice to see you Dean.”

                “You look like shit you know,” he said, making her laugh. She nodded but looked to the backroom when a big dog bark sounded throughout the clinic.

                “I think someone knows you’re here,” Cas smiled and motioned Sam to follow. Dean reached out quickly and grabbed his hand, making Cas’s gaze jump to meet his.

                “I’ll see you after work, yeah? Supper with Bobby tonight?”

                “Sounds good,” Cas nodded. “Have a good day, Dean.” He paused, looking like he wanted another kiss but they were both overtly aware of the teenager in the room. She huffed and brushed past them towards the back.

                “Just kiss already. I’m seventeen not seven.”

                Dean grinned and pulled Cas closer for a too-short kiss. “I’ll see you later,” he mumbled against Cas’s warm lips. Cas nodded and kissed him once more then was gone, hurrying towards the back where excited whines were emanating from the dogs. Dean wanted to check on the puppy but he knew he needed to get groceries and pay bills. With a sigh he strode out of the clinic towards his car, not ready for the day, or the week, ahead.

                As he slid behind the wheel of his car all he could think about was the feeling of waking up to Cas pressed against him, and the warmth and belonging he had felt. He didn’t want to lose that. He sighed and pulled away from the clinic as Led Zeppelin blared over his stereo.


	25. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the sunshine, on a Sunday  
> Nothin' to say, don't even try  
> Some are comin' home  
> Some are leavin' town  
> While my world's crashin' down on a Sunday  
> -David Nail "Red Light"

                Cas wasn’t sure why people always described arms as “strong” when it came to hugs. Dean’s felt sturdy and warm and, even though he knew Dean _was_ strong, that wasn’t what he would choose to describe them. Cas ran his hands over the arms around his middle and leaned back into his boyfriend as they stood in the dark bedroom. It was the early morning of September first, and Cas was ready for the day to be over even though it had yet to begin.

                “I could borrow a truck and just move you myself,” Dean muttered softly as his rough stubble scratched against Cas’s cheek.

                Replying equally as quiet for not wanting to disturb their moment of silence, Cas said,  “You promised you would help Bobby with his doctor appointment.”

                “He can miss it. It’s just a checkup.”

                “Dean,” Cas said through a sigh but, before he could finish his thought, Dean murmured lowly in his ear.

                “I know, Cas. I’ll get to see you this weekend though.”

                “It’s over eight hours away. I don’t expect you to make that trip every weekend.”

                “I don’t plan to, but this weekend I will.”

                Cas closed his eyes as he turned around in Dean’s arms. Dean loosened his grip on Cas’s middle but he didn’t fully let go as Cas situated himself facing Dean. He hugged him as tightly against his chest as he could. Dean returned the embrace and inhaled slowly.

                In an even quieter voice than before Cas whispered, “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

                Dean’s voice was thick and low as he replied, “Love you too, Cas.”

 

 

***

 

                Cas carried the final box down to his car as Dean did one more walk through of the apartment. Well, the third final box unless Dean found more. _How did I amass so much shit? I was only here for what five months? I don’t remember._ He looked down in the box he held and frowned. _When did I buy a cheese grater? What?_

                Cas shook his head as he left the building and walked the short distance to his car. He shoved the box into  his trunk, cramming it between the suitcases and other boxes he had. Most of his stuff was going to the local shelter because he just didn’t have room for it. Dean had offered to store it but Cas wanted it to be put to use. He slammed the trunk and walked around to the front. A Ziploc bag in the passenger side caught his eye and one corner of his mouth lifted in a small grin as he recalled Lynn’s impromptu visit that morning and the words attached to the note inside. _Thank you for bringing our Nahla home safe again._

                Cas looked away from the bag, feeling a sudden surge of sadness at the thought of leaving again. He swallowed away the lump in his throat as Dean sauntered out of the building. Cas’s chest tightened as he watched his boyfriend walk over.

                 Dean was empty handed and watching the ground, walking towards the car with his hands in his pockets. _Can you walk slower? Drag this out for me..._ he thought sullenly. Cas watched until Dean reached him and looked up.

                “Heya. You ready?” Dean asked casually. Cas held his gaze as they stood on the sidewalk in the brisk fall air. _This seems so out of place. This is a big day. One we’ve been dreading it for months._ Cas glanced at the cloudy sky then back at Dean. _It isn’t even raining. I think it should be raining at least._

                He couldn’t form words so he just nodded and quickly stepped over to Dean, who yanked his hands from his pockets in order to catch Cas as they collided. Cas grasped at Dean’s loose flannel and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and shoulders. Cas’s eyes burned but he blinked away the tears. _This doesn’t need to be any harder on him than it is._

                “I’ll see ya in five days, Cas,” Dean chuckled lightly and Cas nodded.

                “I know,” he whispered hoarsely. Dean tightened his grip and turned to kiss his temple.

                “Five days, sweetheart. We can do this.”

                Cas nodded and stepped back enough so he could kiss Dean once more. His lips were soft as he gently returned the kiss. Then, before he could overthink it, Cas turned and strode towards the driver’s door. He got in and started the car and the AC wafted the smell of cookies throughout. The windows were cracked a little but he left them until he got on the highway. He put the car in drive and looked up in time to see Dean wipe at his eyes before waving. Cas waved back and pulled away from the curb, trying to shift his mindset in preparation for the day of driving ahead. As he pushed the gas he heard Dean holler.

                “I LOVE YOU CASTIEL!” Dean shouted. Cas laugh-cried as he waved in the mirror.

                “I love you too,” he said to his empty car. _It’s only five days, Cas. You’re acting like it’s forever._

                To take his mind off of everything he turned on the radio, only to find a CD in. The country song that started blaring was one Cas had heard Dean humming and singing all morning as they packed and loaded the car.

I was standing at the end of my rainbow

With nowhere to go and no pot of gold in sight

All my wishes were way too much to hope for

But when I saw you I knew I'd seen the light

And not a moment too soon

With not a minute to spare

You touched my heart when I didn't have a prayer

In my darkest hour

When my world was filled with gloom

Your sweet love saved me not a moment too soon

 

                Cas laughed as the tears he’d been fighting fell free. He turned the song up as he left the little town, and his heart. He had no doubt it was a cd Dean had burned for him and he was eager to hear the songs on his long drive to Colorado.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the song is Tim McGraw- Not A Moment Too Soon


	26. Cas's Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few snippets of Castiel's first week away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to have two long chapters, one from each POV. But i can't keep the timelines straight so I"ll have a couple chapters from each guy's pov covering the next couple months of their time apart.

It was dark by the time Cas pulled into the little driveway of his new apartment. He glanced at the units attached on either side and realized it was actually a townhome. He put the car into park and killed the engine before stretching loudly. He was full; he stopped for supper at McDonald’s about an hour ago, so he didn’t feel like doing anything. _You need to at least take your suitcase in so you have clothes and your toothbrush and stuff._ With a sigh Cas put off the task by grabbing his phone from the cup holder and turning off navigation. He sent a text to Dean.

_I made it!_

_Good! Gonna party it up?_

_No, ha. I need to go to sleep, I’m so tired. I start at work tomorrow too so I should take my clothes in._

_I think they’re in the back of the trunk. Sorry_

_It’s fine, really. I have to get this stuff unpacked at some point regardless. Better now than later!_

_I’m just leaving Bobby’s place. Had supper there and stayed to chat. Heading home now._

Cas smirked as he typed his response. _Have you been home since five?_

_No… Why._

_Oh uh Doc dropped off a present from me. Have fun!_

Cas pocketed his phone, feeling somewhat optimistic. It didn’t _feel_ like he was a day’s drive away from Dean.  He got out of the car and went to the front door where a small package rested between the screen and white door. He opened it to find a note from Danny and the keys. He opened the front door and stepped in.

The whole place smelled like fresh paint. The walls in the entry way were pale blue and it was spacious enough for a medium sized table and maybe a shelf or something. He meandered throughout the home and inspected things, liking the layout and feel of it.  He bit back a yawn as he headed back to the car for his things. _It’s not even nine yet and I’m ready for bed. Great._

_**_

“Haaay! You made it!” A cheery voice called from the door of the barn the following day. Cas adjusted his shoulder bag as he looked up from the horse he was petting. A small woman with sharp features and straight dark hair was smiling at him as she walked over. Her boots clicked against the hard floor, filling the stillness of the empty building.

                “I did! It’s nice to see you again, Kelly,” he greeted cordially.

                “Was Gus the only one here to greet you?” she asked as she reached up to pet the dappled horse. Cas nodded.

                “Yeah I’ve been here for about ten minutes, but I’m not sure where to go and he was talking to me.”

                She smiled up at him again. “He does that. I can show you your office, it’s by mine and Benny’s.”

                Cas nodded and silently followed her as she left the barn and crossed the small dirt road to the building behind. He remembered it from his tour last month. A few students were walking from their classes but it wasn’t super busy. Kelly stopped outside of a door and made a gesture at the name plate on the window.

                “Tada! All professional now,” she said as she fluttered her fingers. He chuckled and opened the door, surprised at the bareness of the room.

                “Thanks for your help,” he said as he set his bag on the black desk. She stood in the doorway for a moment longer, until he looked over at her, then she ducked her head.

                “We’re glad to have you. We think you’ll be a good fit. If you need me I’ll be through that wall!” She pointed to the wall behind on his left and he waved.

                Once she was out of the room, Cas looked around briefly. He opened the blinds on the window in front of the desk and dug through his bag for the few photos he had brought. He took a deep breath for courage as he situated them in their frames, then carefully placed them on the desk.  

                Some people might take the photos as two friends, if they didn’t look at how closely he and Dean stood. Or if they ignored the one where Dean was watching Cas with a look usually reserved for characters in movies. Like when the guy gazed at the princess when she wasn’t watching. Announcing his love for the man to this school/workplace was a big step up from the small town he had come from. Cas smiled at the photos and pulled out his laptop; he needed to see what his agenda for the day was.

 

**

 

“Come on, brother! It’s your fourth day, you need to let loose.” Benny drawled as he shook Cas’s shoulder.

                Cas smirked up at the bigger man from his desk. “I want to get this paperwork done then I am skyping with my boyfriend.” It felt weird saying it aloud, but Cas liked Benny; he was accepting and good natured. He was the only one Cas had confided in about being gay.

                “You skyped yesterday,” Benny said with a look.

                “I did.”

                “And you’re gonna stay in to do it again, aren’t ya?” Benny asked as he walked over to lean against the doorframe. His dark jeans were dusty from working in the barn and the woven vest over his button up shirt had an unmistakable paw print on it from one of the dogs in the clinic. Cas nodded.

                “Alright well I’ll get you out of that house one way or another.”

                “Your annoyingly loud parties come close to driving me out,” Cas countered. Benny lived in the townhome to Cas’s right, which was fun. He also liked blaring music until the wee hours of the night. Less fun. Benny grinned cheekily as he settled his French fisherman’s hat on his head. He ducked out of the office then and Cas shook his head before looking back over the papers on his desk. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out. A smile spread across his face at the name across the screen.

                “Hello Dean.”

                “Hey Cas, can you talk for a minute?” Dean asked and Cas’s smile faded at the worried tone in his voice.

                Cas sat forward in his chair, suddenly tense. “Yeah I’m just in my office. What’s wrong?”

                “Ellen fell this morning and I’m taking Bobby to her in the hospital in Kansas City. I’m on my way now, actually.”

                “Is she okay? What happened?” Cas sat back in his chair, his worry about a breakup call fading quickly and leaving him feeling foolish.

                “She possibly broke something, I don’t know yet,” Dean replied somewhat shortly. Cas frowned.

                “What else is bothering you?”

                “I don’t think I can make it this weekend. Not with her in Kansas City. I’m sorry, Cas.”

                Cas felt himself deflate but he swallowed and nodded. “That’s okay. I understand and your family is more important.”

                “You’re my family too, Cas,” Dean replied gruffly and Cas chuckled.

                “I know.” A few moments of silence stretched between them, save for the muffled voice in the background of Dean’s side.  Cas rubbed at his temples. “Does this mean our skype is off for tonight?”

                “Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I’m sorry man. I’ll be in the car for another hour at least and then we need to get everything unloaded at the hotel and stuff.”

                “It’s okay, really. Call me tomorrow, okay?”

                “Of course. Have a good night.”

                “I will. Drive safe, Dean. Call me when you get there.”

 

                Cas hung up and set his phone on the desk. He looked at the papers and his open laptop and sighed.

                “Benny? You still here?” he called loudly. A rustle from the adjoining office sounded before Benny’s head peeked around the doorframe.

                “Yeah?”

                “Can I still tag along to the party?” Cas asked. Benny grinned widely and nodded.

                “It’s more just bar hopping, but of course! C’mon let’s go grab Kelly and get goin’.” Benny disappeared back to his office for his things and Cas hurried to pack up. He slung the bag over his shoulder and left the office, closing the door before the forgotten phone on his desk vibrated with a text.

 

**

 _Never doing that again. Oh hell,_ Cas groaned as his alarm blared the following morning. He had realized his mistake of drinking too much when he remembered he had a meeting with Danny, his boss. Cas glared at the wall he shared with Benny. _He is probably snoozing away. He doesn’t have to go in. Oh God my head._

                Cas rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom for a shower. When he got out, wearing just a towel, he began searching for his phone. Momentary panic hit him when he thought he might have left it at one of the bars. _I can’t even remember how many we went to._ Cas groaned and rubbed his dry, achy eyes. _I can look after my meeting. I need to shave._

 

                Danny was a quiet man and Cas liked him. He had been the most eager when Cas arrived for his interview, and he made Cas feel at home during it. Cas took a deep breath and peeked into Danny’s classroom. Class was still in session and Danny was walking between the rows with his hands behind his back and peering over each student’s shoulder, ensuring they understood the project. Cas waited in the hall, not wanting to cause a ruckus. When the clock struck twelve the students as one shuffled to leave and Danny called out to them.

                “Remember that the test is Monday! We’ll move into the barn next week!”  

Cas stepped aside as the students filed out. Some of them glanced at him and he nodded, wondering if he’ll be teaching any of them next week. It felt weird, knowing some were his age. _There is no age limit to going to school, why shouldn’t someone in their late twenties go?_ He shook himself from his daze as Danny stopped in the doorway.

                “Good morning, Castiel. It’s good to see you,” he rumbled lowly. Cas offered his hand.

                “it’s good to be here, sir. It has been a fun week so far.”

                Danny smiled, revealing a couple crooked teeth. “You can call me Danny. I may be your boss but I don’t want you to treat me any differently than you would Benny.”

                Cas grinned and nodded as he followed the man back into the classroom. He looked around again, wondering what his class rooms would look like. As if he read Cas’s mind, Danny spoke from where he was leaning on his desk.

                “You’re not getting a class room this semester, unfortunately. We are low on space because the school decided to expand other areas instead of their veterinary program.”

                “Oh, I was under the impression I would be teaching this semester…” Cas said, fighting disappointment. Danny nodded.

                “You will be, but you’ll be stationed in the barn for the hands on courses.”

                Cas couldn’t help the grin that stretched his mouth. “That- that is amazing! Thank you.”

                “I am excited to see what you have to offer for us. Follow me and I’ll get you the rest of your information.” He pushed off his desk and Cas hurried to follow, feeling exciting for the week to come and forgetting his disappointment of Dean not coming to visit his first weekend away.

 


	27. Dean's Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean recaps the almost-two weeks after Cas leaves

                Dean trudged through the days like he was moving through knee-high sludge. Each seemed colder than the last, and it had nothing to do with the falling temperatures of fall.. As he laid in his bed, unwilling to rise for the morning, he wished he could be in Colorado.

                Ellen’s fall had been pretty serious on Thursday and, even though Cas had understood, it sucked not being able to go. Dean was behind on a lot of things because of the five day long trip to Kasnas City. Ellen was still there, but he had brought Bobby back home last night.

                 A text from Cas made him look at his phone and he smiled at the simple good morning text. _What a way to start out a long distance relationship…by not going to visit when you said._ He sighed. _Then not getting to talk for two days because Cas lost his phone. It’s a good thing I was so busy or I would have been worried as hell._ Thinking of Cas, yet again, turned his mind back to the Sunday Cas had left.

                Dean had put on a brave front, not wanting the goodbye to be any harder on Cas than it already was. But dammit it hurt. Thinking about it made him tempted to pack up and head to Colorado anyway, screw work.  But the warm weight on his legs shifted around and he huffed, realizing he couldn’t just up and go anymore.  

                “Hold still,” he said gruffly, “I need to pee and you’re making it worse, Cassie.” The dog on the foot of the bed ignored him, of course, and turned in another circle. Her cone of shame was more irritating to him than her, but he knew she needed it for a little longer. Especially after her first night in when she kept him up with the incessant licking.

                Dean felt a grin tugging at his lips at the memory of her waiting so patiently in the dog kennel in his living room that night he got home. Doc had left Cas’s key on the table with a note about her care and the bag of dogfood. Dean was glad the dog couldn’t talk, no one else needed to know about his emotional breakdown when he first took her out of the kennel. He groaned and sat up to pet her soft fur before forcing himself to go pee.

                It was Wednesday already, but Dean wanted it to be the weekend. He _would_ go see Cas this weekend, regardless what happened. He peered over his shoulder to see if Cassie was around before quietly opening the canned food he had bought for her. With the first turn of the opener he heard claws galloping down the stairs before she slid into the kitchen in a flurry of happy tails and yips. Dean grinned and opened the can, then dumped it into her bowl. He pet her back gently before heading towards the door for his boots.

                As he sat down to put on the worn boots, Cassie wormed her way onto his lap, smacking his face with her cone. He made a face but pet her as she settled on his lap and looked over with her electric blue eyes.

                “You can’t come with me. I’ll be in town at boring meetings and stuff. You need to hold down the fort for me here,” he said gently as he pet her. She whined at him and he sighed. “I need to buy a cover for the seat before you ride in the car. I’ll take you next time, okay?”

                She tried to lick him but he held her at arm’s length. “What am I going to do with you this weekend when I’m gone, huh?” he asked softly. She wriggled in his grasp so he set her down and watched her run back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast.

                Dean’s phone buzzed and he opened it to find a photo from Cas. He was standing in front of a grey horse, who was lipping Cas’s hair. The smile on his face was infectious and Dean fell victim before he looked at the rest of the photo.  On either side of Cas stood some students who were then flanked by the two colleagues Cas had mentioned over the week and a half he’d been there. Benny was grinning at the camera from Cas’s right. On the other side, between the two female students separating them, Kelly was grinning at Cas. Dean frowned a little before reading the second text that came in.

 

_Meet my new class! I have five students and will be working with this horse, Gus.  I miss you, Dean!_

Dean smiled and stared at Cas’s happy face for a moment before glancing at Kelly again. He typed a quick reply then pocketed his phone.

 

_Looks like a great group. I’ll be seeing you this weekend, sweetheart._

_**_

Dean strived to get caught up over the remaining two days of the week. By the time Friday night rolled around he was exhausted but also excited so get to Colorado. He was packing a bag of clothes and necessities when his phone rang. He glanced at it, surprised to see his brother’s name flashing across the screen.

                “Hey Sammy,” he greeted as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear.

                “Hi Dean. How are you?”

                “I’m alright. You?”

                “I’m well! Eileen and I are car tripping.”

                Dean zipped his bag and shooed the dog out from underfoot. Her cone was off and he was full of energy at the newfound freedom. His boots had learned the hard way. “That’s fun. Anywhere in mind?”

                “Well, given Ellen’s condition and that she’s finally home again we thought we would spend the weekend back home.”

                Dean stopped walking. “You mean…here?”

                “Yeah. We were hoping to stay at the farm.”

                “Well, I was going to go visit Cas…”

                “Can’t you stay for one weekend? We wanted to catch up with you.”

                “Well I haven’t seen Cas in almost two weeks. I missed last weekend because Ellen fell. I promised him I’d be there this weekend.”

                “But you haven’t seen us in even longer,” Sam countered and Dean wanted to groan.

                “You’re coming to see Ellen and Bobby. You can stay at the farm if you want, but I want to go to Colorado.”

                “But Dean…” Sam pulled away from the phone and whispered something before continuing. “We wanted to let you know in person that you’re going to be an uncle.”

                Dean stared at the wall of his bedroom for a solid minute, trying to process his brother’s words. “I’m…you’re… You’re pregnant?”

                Sam laughed. “Well Eileen is. But yes, you’re going to be an uncle, Dean. We wanted to celebrate with you and visit all of our family. We want you there when we tell Ellen and Bobby they’ll be grandparents.”

                Dean set his jaw and nodded to the air. _This is a big thing. God dammit._ “Okay. I’ll let Cas know. Congratulations, Sammy.”

                “I’m so excited to see you. We’ll be there in a couple hours!”

                “Drive safe.”

                Dean hung up and hung his head. _it will be two weeks on Sunday since Cas left. Am I ever going to get to see him?_


	28. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Not A Day Goes By - Lonestar

The end of September brought a frigid chill to Colorado, leaving Cas constantly cold. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and hunched his shoulders against the wind that blew at his back as he hurried to his office from the barn on the outskirts of campus. He took his hands from his trench coat’s pockets to open the door and the wind bit into his gloveless hands like pinpricks.

                _I need to stop putting off shopping and get some more winter clothing. I didn’t think it would be_ this _cold here._ He breathed into his icy hands as he walked to his office to get ready for the day. Benny was standing with a couple students explaining something for one of their midterm papers due at the end of the next month. Cas smirked at them, impressed by their lack of procrastination.

                As he set his bag on his desk and opened his blinds, letting in cold bright sunlight, he glanced at the photos. He had only been in Colorado for a month, minus two days, and yet the summer seemed like such a long time ago. His life here was so vastly different. He stared down at Dean’s beautiful grin and felt pain flicker throughout his heart. _I miss you, Dean._

                As if the thought triggered his memory, he pulled his phone out. Sure enough he had a new voicemail. He had gotten ready for work in a hurry and barely remembered to grab his phone, which seemed to be a common occurrence lately.  It was the third voicemail in the last week after a sick Dean had to cancel yet another visit. Cas wanted to just drive down to him but Dean insisted he was contagious and had taught Cassie to fetch the important things like remotes and tissues. Cas pressed play on the voicemail and held up the phone. A smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and listened to Dean sing through the phone.

 

If you asked me how I’m doin’ I’d say just fine

But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind

Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you

After all this time you’re still with me it’s true

Somehow you remain locked so deep inside

Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

“I hope you had a good weekend. I’m sorry again I couldn’t make it. Have a good day at work and hopefully we can skype again tonight. I liked Thursdays skype call….It was interesting.” Cas could hear a smile in Dean’s voice with the last line and he felt a blush creep over his cheeks. It _had_ been fun. Missing Dean’s voice already he chose the next voicemail on the list, from right before Dean had gotten sick, and played the song again.

                A knock startled him from listening to Dean’s voicemails. He looked up to find Kelly standing sheepishly in the doorway. She had on a thick sweater, scarf, and knee high boots. Her cheeks were flushed as she smiled at him.

                “Morning Castiel,” she greeted, stepping into his office. “Am I interrupting you?”

                “Nah, just listening to voicemails.” He set the phone down, forgetting to hit send on the text he had written out. “Can I help you with something?

                “I was just wondering if you wanted to join Benny and me at Waltzing Kangaroo? It’s Australian food.”

                Cas nodded. “I could do that yeah. What time are we meeting?”

                “Oh around six?” she replied as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

                “That sounds good. I’ll be done with my later class by a quarter till and can get over there.” He paused for a moment and made a face. “Is it a fancy place? Will I need to dress up?

                Kelly shook her head. “They have great food but it isn’t super upscale. I’m glad you can come, see ya there!”

                Cas waved and grabbed his medical bag from by his feet. He was going to be late for his class if he didn’t get moving. He wrapped his scarf around his neck again and buttoned his coat, trying to prepare for the frigid cold. _At least I’ll have a nice end to the day. I can text De- oh shit._ He turned back for his desk and grabbed his phone to hastily hit send.

 

_I love your voice. I am so sorry I’m so negligent about my phone; I promise I’m not avoiding you. I miss you Dean._

 

He stared at the screen for a moment before sending another as he walked out the door.

               

_I am going out to eat with Benny and Kelly tonight after work. I’ll be in late but we can skype after, okay? Love you_

 

**

                “Alright Jess,” Cas said as he checked out the stitches the student had completed. “Those are really good.” He met her gaze and she grinned at him, clearly pleased with herself. He glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed quietly when it showed him it was ten after six.

                “Is something wrong, Professor?” Jess asked. Cas shook his head.

                “No, I’m just late. Sorry to run.”

                “Oh it’s okay, I’m done anyway. Thank you for your help!” she said cheerfully. He nodded and hurried to gather his things as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Some texts from Dean were ignored as he dialed Benny’s number.

                The line rang endlessly and after a minute he hung up. He dialed Kelly’s number as he shouldered his bag and headed to the door where the wind was howling. She picked up almost immediately.

                “Hello?”

                “Hey Kelly! It’s Cas. I’m running late. Like…really late.”

                “Oh okay. Well I’m just chilling and I have a table so it’s fine.”

                “Okay good.” The door opened a figure stepped into the barn. “I will be there as…soon...as I …” Cas’s voice trailed off as the person shrugged off flakes of snow from their dark coat and looked up.

                “Heya Cas,” Dean smiled warmly. Cas hung up his phone and was in Dean’s arms within seconds. Dean crushed them together and Cas breathed in the cold and smell of leather.

                “Dean?” he asked softly, still not quite believing.

                “Yeah. Sorry I’m late,” Dean huffed a laugh and Cas copied it before pulling back to look at him. _He’s still so beautiful. Well I mean duh, but even more so in person._

                “You didn’t answer your phone most of the day and I wanted to surprise you.” Dean shrugged as Cas held his face.

                “You managed it.” Cas couldn’t stop smiling. A voice was cleared behind him and he turned to find Jess grinning widely at them. Cas’s cheeks flamed and he dropped his hands as Dean stepped up beside him, entwining their fingers.

                “Oh uh, Jess. This is my boyfriend Dean.”

                Dean stepped forward and offered his hand, which she took with a doe-eyed smile. Cas beamed. _Yeah he’s sexy as fuck. And mine, back off Jess._ In his low, sexy voice Dean greeted her.

                “Nice to meet you, Jess.”

                “You as well.” Her gaze jumped between them before she withdrew her hand. “I need to head out. It was nice to meet you.”

                She gathered her bag and hurried past them, briefly letting in the icy wind as she slipped out. Once she was gone Cas turned to Dean, who held his gaze.

                “I missed you so fucking bad.”

                “I know, Cas. Me too.” Dean leaned down and kissed him softly, at first. It quickly turned into something much more heated and Cas started tugging him towards the door.

                 His phone started ringing and he reached into his trench coat’s pocket to silence it as they broke apart long enough for Cas to mumble, “How about I give you the tour of my new place?”

               

            Dean gave him a look and glanced to the clock. "Didn't you have a dinner date?"

Cas shrugged. “I think this is more important. So…” an impish grin spread across his lips. “Tour?”

            Dean grinned as he looked down at Cas’s lips. “How about we skip the tour?”

                Cas smiled and they stepped into the blistery wind, where Cas made a beeline for the black Impala parked alongside the road and held tightly to Dean’s hand.

 


	29. Just Another Afternoon

Cas opened his eyes as Dean’s voice drifted through the early morning air, filling the space between them as they lay on the bed facing each other. He was sore and exhausted from a long, pleasurable night. A smile rested on his lips as Dean reached over to touch his cheek and sang softly.

 

When the sun slowly chases the moon from the sky  
And touches your face as you open your eyes

What are you thinking? Do you like what you see?  
Is it all that you dreamed of, or do you wish it was me?

Dean’s palm rested against Cas’s cheek as they searched each other’s faces. Cas wasn’t sure what for. He was content, here, like this. Next to Dean in the stillness of the morning with the knowledge that the ground outside was snow dusted. Dean kept singing, just as soft and beautifully.

Is the life that you've chosen free from regret?  
Or is what might have been just too hard to forget?  
Has the glitter all faded? Do you get what you need?

Dean’s voice softened to barely above a whisper as he rubbed his thumb back and forth over Cas’s stubble covered cheek.

  
Are you satisfied, baby, or do you wish it was me?

 

“Dean…” Cas interrupted just as quietly. Dean stopped singing and stared back at him, his face harder than it should be. Cas took a deep breath and placed his hand over Dean’s on his cheek.

            “I love you. This past month has been so hard, I’m sorry if you feel that I’ve avoided you.”

            “I know you’re busy,” Dean admitted quietly, though his face still seemed hard. “I was just so used to you picking up all throughout the day and having you near whenever. It’s been a big change, Cas.”

            “I know. I’m sorry.” Cas fell silent and watched as Dean’s gaze roamed over his face. After several minutes he added, “I wish we could stay like this all day.”

            “We can,” Dean offered but Cas shook his head.

            “I have to work. It’s only Tuesday. I can’t miss my classes without anyone to sub for me.” He shifted a little and cocked his head. “Why did you come on a Monday?”

            Dean grinned and Cas snorted at him. “Why did you arrive in town on Monday?”

            “Weekends don’t really work for us. I’ve missed you so much, I was tired of waiting.”

            “Yeah…I’m glad you’re here.”

            “Me too.”

            Cas scooted so he could rest his forehead against Dean’s. He closed his eyes again and laid there in silence as Dean’s hand lightly ran his fingers up and down Cas’s bare side. He dozed off to the sensation until his blaring alarm for work went off.

             He silenced it with a groan and looked around the room for Dean. The clatter of pans and a loud “Shit” told him where to find him. He grinned and hurried to get dressed.

            Breakfast was served when Cas walked into the kitchen. Dean smiled at him as he shoveled eggs into his mouth while he leaned against the counter.

            “Well I could get used to his again,” Cas said as he sank into the empty chair at the table. Dean paused and gave him a look, which made Cas feel guilty.

            “Sorry. I know-.”

            “I think I want to move, Cas,” Dean interrupted, and Cas stared. Dean put his plate down and walked to the table to sit in the opposite chair. His eyes were _so_ bright. “I do. I want to be with you, Cas. It’s been a month from hell and I’ve been in a haze again.  I miss you.”

            “But your farm, Dean.”

            “Yeah I know, but you’re more important.”

            Cas sighed softly as he stared across the table. “I can’t ask you to give up something that means so much to you.”

            “You mean more.”

            “We haven’t even known each other a year,” Cas countered, making Dean frown.

            “Don’t you feel the same?”

            “No, I do! I just…I know how much the farm means to you. What it means to you.”

            Dean sat back in his chair with a huff. He folded his arms as he stared back at Cas. Cas opened his mouth to reply but Dean shook his head. “Just...think about it? I don’t know what I need to do to make you see I’m serious, Cas. I love you. I want to be with you.”

            “I want to be with you too. But not if it means pulling you away from your family or something that means so much to you.”

            “But that’s the point!” Dean snapped. “You mean more. You keep saying that but the farm is just a place! It’s been in the family but not even one I associate with. Bobby and Ellen are my parents. Sam is going to be a dad and he’s going to start a new life with Eileen and they won’t care. I can use the money I make from the sale to pay off most of his debts, I’m sure. I _have_ thought about this Cas.”

            Cas stared at Dean for several minutes as his heart beat oddly against his ribcage. His alarm telling him it was time to leave for work went off and he broke Dean’s gaze to silence it. He stared down at his phone for a moment longer before mumbling, “I need to go to work. Let’s talk when I’m home, okay?”

            “Have a good day,” Dean said flatly before striding from the room. Cas sighed heavily and went to pull on his coat. As he stepped out the door he groaned at the layer of snow over his car.

 

**

            Cas’s morning passed in a daze. He felt badly that the students had to ask him their questions multiple times because he was off in LaLaland. When lunch time rolled around he was grateful to hide away in his office and eat the few snacks he found in his bag, since he forgot his lunch.

            He was holding his phone, trying to think of what to text Dean, when a soft “Oh” sounded in the doorway. He looked up in time to see Kelly walk quickly past. Memory of the dinner he had forgotten hit him and he jumped up to follow her into her office.

            “Hey Kelly! I’m sorry about not calling you back last night,” he said as he stopped in her doorway. She glanced over at him and just nodded.

            “So was the food good? It sounded like an interesting place.”

            “It was good yeah. I’ve eaten there before,” she replied as she stood awkwardly by her desk. Motion behind drew Cas’s attention into the hallway and he turned to see Benny strolling up.

            “Mornin’ brother. Have a good night last night?” Benny asked with an arched eyebrow. Cas wanted to groan. _Of course he heard us. Shit._

            “Yeah, it was a nice night. I was just talking to Kelly about the dinner I stood up last night. I think we should try again.”

            Benny leaned against the wall and peeked around Cas to look at Kelly. ”What dinner? Where did ya go?”

            Cas frowned at him. “The Australian place? Dancing Kangaroo or whatever?”

            Benny nodded. “Yeah I’ve heard of that one. It’s good food.”

            Cas frowned and turned back to Kelly, whose cheeks matched her rosy scarf. Things fell together in his head and he sighed loudly. “Benny wasn’t invited to dinner last night, was he?”

            “I sure wasn’t!” Benny piped up behind Cas. Kelly was staring at her desk as she shook her head.

            “I’m gay, Kelly. I figured you knew.”

            She looked up at him slowly, a frown resting heavily on her brow. “I didn’t-I didn’t know that.”

            “Well yeah,” Benny said as he rested a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “He has pictures of his boyfriend on his desk, Kel.”

            “I thought that was his brother or something,” she said lowly before looking down again. Cas sighed and stepped into the room and walked over to stand in front of her.  

            “I’m sorry you got confused. I didn’t mean to lead you on and I for sure didn’t mean to stand you up last night.” He waited for her to look up but she was fiddling with a three ring binder on her desk. “Kelly,” he said softly and she nodded that she heard him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he nodded once before turning to leave. He went back to his office before he read the text from Dean.

 

_I think you need a cat or something. We could go to the humane society later?_

 

Cas sighed through his nose and looked up to see that Benny had followed him.

            “Trouble in paradise, brother?” Benny said. Cas wanted to roll his eyes.

            “Just…a disagreement.”

            “Hey look, I’m sorry about Kelly. I probably should have said something when I noticed her interest in you. I didn’t think about it once classes really got rolling and I figured she had moved on.”

            Cas nodded at him. “It isn’t your fault. I’m not the most observant anyway.”

            “You said Dean was in town for just a couple days?”

            “Yeah that’s his impromptu plan.”

            “Let me cover your afternoon classes and you go on home. Spend some time with him, I think you need it.”

            Cas met his gaze. “Really?”

            “Yeah, our classes overlap. I’ll just bring your kids over to mine.”

            “That would be amazing. Thank you so much Benny.”

            “No problem,” Benny said with a smile. “You have fun. Talk out whatever issue is eating you.”

            Cas stood and began stuffing things into his laptop case. “I will. Thank you.”

            Benny waved and rolled off of the doorframe towards his office as Cas pulled on his coat. He decided he would surprise Dean with his early return, and slipped his phone into his pocket.

 

**

The TV was on when Cas walked in. Snored drifted from the living room so he set his things down by the door and followed the sounds. Dean was sprawled across the small loveseat that Cas had found at a secondhand shop, fast asleep. He smiled and knelt next to Dean’s head before kissing him awake.

            Dean grinned before he opened his eyes. “Mornin’ beautiful,” he said as he stretched.

            “It’s almost one pm, but I’ll take it,” Cas replied as he leaned down and kissed him. Dean’s hand appeared on the back of Cas’s head and pulled him closer. The position wasn’t comfortable though, and after a minute Cas’s knees ached against the hardwood floor. He pulled back and gazed down at Dean, who released his hold on Cas’s head.

            “So Benny is covering my afternoon.”

            “That’s nice of him,” Dean replied through a yawn.

            “Yeah. Funny thing happened….remember that dinner I was supposed to go to?”

            “The Jumping Kangaroo place?” Dean asked as he sat up so Cas could sit too.

            “Uh yeah. Well apparently Kelly was there, alone. And Benny had no idea about it at all.”

            Dean glanced sideways at him.  “You’re telling me you didn’t know she had a thing for you and she almost managed to trick you into a date?” He rested his arm across the back of the couch and Cas’s shoulder.

            “Well I- I mean I didn’t know or notice…” Cas paused and gave Dean a look. “You’re acting like you knew she liked me.”

            “Have you seen the photos you sent me? The one with your class, with the horses, at the employee potluck? She’s always smiling at you instead of the camera, dude.”

            Cas frowned. _Well that’s awesome. Way to be dense, Cas._ Dean’s arm tightened around his shoulder and pulled him against his side. Cas rested his head against Dean and closed his eyes.

            “So I was thinking,” Dean began softly as he drew patterns on Cas’s jeans. “I was thinking that I could be moved up here by December.”

            Cas tried not to sigh, it seemed like it was becoming a habit. “I still don’t think you should have to sell the farm, Dean.”

            “I’m tired of being alone, Cas. I just want to be with you.”

            “But in the city?”

            “This doesn’t feel like a city. It’s homey.”

            “This is on the outskirts of the school. You go another block away and it’s basically the city.”

            Dean turned to look at him then. “Tell me outright, man. Do you want to be with me? Was this just a summer fling? Because I’ll go and that can be that.”

            Cas stared and started to say that yes, he wanted him there. He needed his boyfriend with him because being apart was hard as hell. But then he thought about how proud Dean gets when he talks about Sammy and how much of a change it truly would be and he just couldn't do it.

“I know I’ve been MIA a lot this last month but I love you Dean. I want to be with you but right now I need to be here and you need to be at the farm.” He paused, hoping it was enough.  Dean clenched his jaw and released it, never breaking their gaze.

            “Alright, Cas. I get it. I uh, I am going to head home. I just remembered that Cassie is there and I should check on her since Bobby and Ellen can’t.”

            “Dean you don’t have-“

            Dean leaned in and kissed him quickly before he pushed himself off of the couch. Cas followed him to the door, wanting to say something but not having any words. As Dean paused with the white door open and a hand on the screen door, he looked at Cas.

            “I love you. Let me know when you’re back?”

            “It will be late,” Dean replied before pushing open the door and walking into the snowy afternoon.

 

           

 


	30. Puppy Love?

The Impala’s door slammed shut and Dean winced. He told himself to calm down again, but he was still so upset, even ten hours later. He heard yipping inside and as he fumbled for the keys in his pocket he hoped Cassie hadn’t trashed the place. The sun had long since set and it was chilly but it helped perk him up more than the coffee he had consumed.  He pushed open the door and dog barreled past his shins to run in rapid circles around the yard. He tried not to laugh when she slipped and rolled to a stop near the car.

                “Sorry I was gone so long, sweetheart,” he said as he crouched. She jumped to her feet and ran to him, launching herself into his lap. As he settled on his butt with her in his lap he said, “I stopped to eat a couple times and just kinda took it slow. Wanted to think but all I did was give myself a headache from the driving and the music.”

                Seeing the dog just made him think of Cas again. He frowned, only furthering his headache and slid her off so he could stand. He brushed his jeans off and walked to the car as the puppy danced happily around his feet.

                It was after midnight when Dean called it a day. He hadn’t heard a single word from Cas since he left but he tried not to let it get to him. He stretched out in bed, his back a mess from so long in the car. As he began drifting off he yearned for a massage, besides the paw pushing into his lower back.

 

**

 

Dean woke to his phone going off. He silenced the alarm, annoyed with him for leaving it on, and got up to pee. When he returned to bed, not anywhere near ready to stay up for good, he noticed he had a text message. He opened it and read it with exhausted, bleary eyes.

 

_I’m sorry things went down like they did. I really didn’t want you to leave. I just didn’t have the words I needed, I guess. I feel like you’re throwing away your life for me and I’m not worth that. Not right now! I want to be with you and have you but I need to focus on this, my job, right now. I am NOT choosing it over you. I will drive down there every damn weekend if I have to, Dean. Please text me back. Or call me when you’re up. I was up waaaay too late so I’m calling in in the morning. I love you more than anyone on this earth._

Dean rubbed at his eyes and yawned, not fully comprehending the book of text he read. He scrolled through his smileys and sent a kissy face so Cas knew he read it. With another yawn he put his phone up and rolled over, planning to reply once he woke up.

 

**

Half a day later, Dean was in the yard trying to get his tractor to start. He had already done the basic check of everything, and his hands were so cold he struggled to replace the gas cap. He looked over to the dog as she stalked a fat squirrel then back at the tractor. _I guess if it doesn’t work I can’t work today. I could always call Ken out to check on it._  His stomach rumbled so he whistled for Cassie and she abandoned her prey in favor of the warm house.

                By the time his spaghetti was done, Dean was starving. He sat down to eat and was halfway through his plate before the memory of the text ten hours ago hit him. He grabbed his phone and wrote a hasty reply so Cas wouldn’t think he was a total douche.

 

_I’m sorry I didn’t actually reply. I wasn’t awake and then slept late and spent most of the day fucking the tractor. I miss you. We can skype tonight?_

Dean sent it then frowned.

 

_I meant fucking WITH the tractor. Well shit that isn’t any better. The tractor isn’t working. I was trying to get it to work. There were no sexual favors swapped between me and said tractor._

Dean took another bite and waited for Cas to reply, but he didn’t. Dean finished his meal, did the dishes, and settled on the couch to watch something. He checked his phone every now and then, waiting for a reply. Much like he had spent the previous month waiting for Cas. For a call or response to a text. Anything. _I know he’s busy but…how hard is it to text me back just a kissy face? Or any other smiley?_

                Dean scrolled through his phone’s list of smileys and chose the ones he liked. He chuckled at the weird shaped horse one and sent it with a note about the legs. The poop smiley was funny too, he sent that. By the time he was at the end of the list he looked back and realized he had sent almost twenty messages with random smileys and short messages. _Well if that doesn’t get his attention then I don’t know what will._

**

Once his movie ended, Dean headed upstairs to shower. It was nearing eight pm and he knew he needed to be up early so he could take Ellen in to her doctor appointment. She was getting better, but it was slow. He left his phone in his jeans pocket on the bed as the shower called his name.

                Cassie was lying on his bed when he stepped back into his room, her bushy tail thumping weakly against the blanket. She rolled onto her back as he approached and he rubbed her belly before digging through the dresser for boxers. He put them on then scooted her over so he could look at his phone. Two missed calls from Cas flashed across the screen. Dean listened to the voicemails.

                “Hey sorry I didn’t reply. I went into work and was caught up with some students needing help. One of their cats was hit by a car and we tried to save it. Failed and I feel like shit. What’s with the random emojis? Anyway uh, I was just hoping to chat. Call me back.”

                Dean swiped for the next message before the automated voice could ruin the sound of Cas’s voice. “So yeah, I am going to bed. I barely slept last night and I’m drained. Also...I’m sorry I had to put down Ruby way back when but I am glad we met. I love you Dean.”          

                Dean put down his phone and looked over at Cassie who was sound asleep. Her big puppy paws twitched and a soft smile tugged at his lips. He was thankful for her. He set his phone to charge and headed downstairs for a snack since Cas was probably fast asleep already.

 

**

 

Dean stared around the pale, sterile looking waiting room completely bored out of his mind. He had been there half an hour and already browsed through their entire somewhat-interesting magazine and played a game on his phone. He decided to try calling Cas again, since they still hadn’t managed to catch each other. The line rang and rang and rang. Dean was about to hang up when a very out-of-breath Cas answered, finally.

                “Hey, sorry, I’m here.”

                “Heya Cas,” Dean replied. “I’m just bored as hell and thought I would try to catch you. Are you busy?”

                “Uh, well, a horse got out. It’s super snowy and slick and I’ve fallen like twice. I think one of my students might have broken her wrist when she fell. Benny is looking at it now.”

                “Oh well that sounds fun. Too bad you don’t have a handsome cowboy to rescue you,” Dean teased. Cas laughed lightly.

                “Yeah I could use your roping skills. How is Cassie? Did you rename her yet?”

                Dean looked at the ground, acutely aware of the receptionist glaring at him. “Naw I’m going to keep it. She’s a good reminder of you, even if she doesn’t have your eyes.”

               

 

“Ha okay- oh wait! Jess! Don’t chase him! Dean I have to go. Bye.” The line went dead and Dean made a face. _That was fun while it lasted I guess._ He shoved his phone into his pocket and stretched out, wishing for a couch he could nap on.

                Forty five minutes passed before the nurses helped Ellen out into the lobby. She thanked them as Dean jumped up to help her into the wheel chair that was parked by the door. He waited while she checked out and scheduled her next appointment, clearing the date with him before confirming. Once they were done he wheeled her towards the exit.

                “Thank you again for doing this, Dean,” she said tiredly. Her arm was in a thick cast and she had the brace on her knee still, making walking doable but hard. He was thankful she wasn’t worse off.

                “I can still come by the bar tonight too. I know how busy the weekends get.”

                “I actually closed it for the week,” she replied softly and Dean stared down at the top of her head.

                “You’ve never closed it down unless it was a full blown emergency.”

                “Well I feel like shit, Dean. I don’t want to rely solely on you to keep it running when you have so much else on your plate.”

                They left the building and headed to his car. Dean wasn’t entirely sure what to say, besides one thing. As they stopped on the passenger side he made her look at him. “I will never be too busy to help you out. You’re my mother. Family comes first.”

                The smile that lit her face was well worth the long ass wait in the hospital lobby. She motioned to stand so he lifted her to her feet before she hugged him. “Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me.”

                “I can help all weekend with the bar, Ellen. I have no plans I promise.”

                “I would love that. Let’s get home and order pizza though, I’m starving. We can open tomorrow.”

                Dean helped her into the seat and folded up the wheelchair to stuff in the trunk. He slammed it shut and went to start the car, wishing he had brought a warmer jacket as the wind blew through his long sleeve flannel. Before he pulled out of the spot, he checked his phone, but there weren’t any messages. He dropped the phone into his cup holder and started the drive home.

**

Late that night Dean lay in bed with his phone in front of him sideways. Cas was lying in his own bed and it was almost as if he were there. Except for the lack of warmth or smooth skin or sharp hip bones to bite. Dean listened avidly as Cas recounted his tale of the tricky horse. When he was done, ending with a jaw popping yawn, he gazed at Dean.

                “How was your day? Sorry I’ve been going on so much.”

                “It was fine. Took Ellen to the doctor. Had pizza. I’m going to be running the bar all weekend for her.”

                “Is she feeling any better?”

                “Not really. I can tell she’s exhausted. I wish I could help her more.”

                “I think you’re doing plenty already,” Cas replied with a bare shouldered shrug. For the millionth time in the last few days, Dean wished he were next to Cas. Cas seemed to pick up on his mood change though.

                “So I can come down there next weekend I think,” Cas said. Dean opened his mouth to say it wouldn’t work, but if he didn’t try his hardest to _make_ everything work, would it?

                “That would be great. You could catch up with Cassie too.”

                Upon hearing her name the dog with four paws pressed against Dean’s back sat up. One of her ears was folded back and Cas’s gaze was drawn to her as she shook her head. He laughed which made Dean grin. Cas shifted his smile back down at Dean. _Maybe we can do this,_ Dean thought as he smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took awhile. I switched gears for #JanoNaNo and have been working on my book again. If you're interested in following any updates or joining my Camp Nano in January group, look it up on facebook: JanoNano 2018 :)


	31. Short Gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets a phone call about Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!! I promise I didn't abandon this story! Life has been HELLA busy. My writing group has exploded, over 8500 members now AND a promotions group. I have three published short stories in anthologies. I started a publishing house with a friend! I finished my novel and need to edit it! A LOT. I will finish this fic before I start editing that book though, I promise.

Cas pushed both hands through his unruly hair and groaned. His desk chair creaked loudly as he leaned back and spun in a slow circle. _I hate paperwork. And grading._

It was midterm time and he was already over it. All day long, students had been stopping by to ask about the upcoming tests and he just wanted to put a “Do Not Disturb” sign on his door. It was well past eight at night and he was ready to go home, but he couldn’t yet.  He opened his eyes when his phone buzzed, wondering what random emoji train Dean was sending now. Instead, it was Ellen’s name that flashed across his screen.

“Hello!” he greeted cheerfully.

“Oh good, I was worried you wouldn’t pick up!” Ellen sounded winded. “It’s Dean.”

Cas tilted his head slightly. “What is Dean?”

“He rolled the tractor this morning-“

Cas didn’t hear the rest, even though she kept talking. _Dean rolled the tractor. Dean rolled the tractor._ It repeated in his mind over and over. Finally, Ellen called his name and snapped him back to the present.

“Cas! Are you there?”

“What? Yeah.” He stood and grabbed his coat and scarf. “I am leaving now, I can be there in maybe seven hours if I push-“

“Cas stop! Listen please.”

He obeyed, freezing in the act of reaching for his bag. “Dean is okay. He is beat up and has a concussion but he is okay. He says you are super busy with school and you don’t have to come.”

“I want to, though,” Cas said softly. _He doesn’t want me to be there? He is hurt and he doesn’t want me there?”_

“We know. He says you can wait until this weekend like you planned. He can wait four days, he promises.”

Cas relaxed and nodded to the air. “Okay. Well tell him to call me and I’ll deal with midterms then leave Friday afternoon.”

“I will. His phone was cracked, it actually saved his hip from breaking believe it or not!”

“Okay. I will be there this weekend. Thank you for telling me, ellen.”

“Of course. We miss you out here you know. I hope the big city is treating you well.”

He smirked slightly. “It is. I’ll let you go now though. Have a good night.”

“Good night, Castiel.”

 

Cas hung up and slowly set his phone on the desk before inhaling a long, slow breath. _He’ll be okay._

**

Friday night at 6:23, Cas turned off his car and hurried up to the front door of the Winchester home. He didn’t knock or wait, he barged in and walked straight to the kitchen where Dean’s curses were filling the air.

Dean was at the sink, wearing loose pajama pants, and there were broken bits of a plate all around his bare feet. Cas’s breath caught as he approached, making Dean turn. The way Dean’s eyes lit up was something he had been waiting for for weeks.

He barreled into Dean, who gasped in pain before hugging Cas back tightly. They stood there for a several minutes before the clicking of claws on the hardwood galloped down the stairs and suddenly the house was filled with furious growls. Cas turned around to find Cassie with her hackles raised as she growled at him.  

“Cassie, down. It’s Cas!” Dean said as he rubbed Cas’ back before Cas knelt down.

“Hey, it’s me,” he called softly. She stopped growling and pricked her ears, but was still stiff legged and fluffy. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean to smile at him, but the smile disappeared as he took in Dean’s bare torso.

He stood, much to the dog’s displeasure, and reached towards the mass of bruises covering his boyfriend’s body. Dean shrugged and brushed his hands off playfully.

“I’m fine,” he looked back to Cas. “I missed you, but I’m fine.”

Cas nodded and leaned his head onto Dean’s. He felt a tentative nose to his jeans but he ignored her for now. “I can stay for a week. I cleared it with the school and midterms are over, finally, so I’ll be here. I am so stressed after midterms and can’t even think about how finals will be. I just want some you time.”

“I definitely want you for a few days,” Dean began and Cas could tell there was a “but” coming.

“But-“

“No. I want to stay the whole week,” Cas leaned back in order to look at him. “Besides, you haven’t had a phone for four days and I miss the hell out of you.” Dean studied his eyes for a moment then nodded.

“Okay.” He wrapped one arm around Cas’s neck and pulled him close enough to smooch his forehead. Cas realized Cassie had been silent and they looked around for the dog, only to find her watching from under the table.

“Do you have a treat I can give her?” Cas asked as he gently wrapped one arm around Dean’s waste, reveling in the feel of his skin.

“Or we could just lock her down here while we go upstairs….” Dean murmured in Cas’s ear.Cas smiled and nodded, liking that suggestion much better.

 

 


End file.
